Nothing Is Fair In Love and War
by Mimi Good
Summary: Vows were meant to be forever until someone filed a piece of paper and a union so sweet ended bitterly sour. Bonnie, being a lawyer and helping people get divorced everyday couldn't believe the irony of her surroundings; no one around her had a perfect marriage - including herself. AU. Broken Marriage.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, new story alert. This story in particular shows an array of broken marriage(s). I was going to make it Bonnie centric but bringing in other characters would make it more interesting. Please tell me what do you think. The married couples would be/are; Bonnie/Damon, Stefan/Elena, Klaus/Caroline and Elijah/Katherine.**

* * *

Chapter One: Different Day, Same Schemes

Bonnie huffed and puffed like a teenage girl in front of her grand mirror. Her lovely grandmother bought it for the woman's 18th birthday and Bonnie had ever since held on to it. Even when she got married at the tender age of 24, she begged her husband to move it into their newly, married home. A home that was once full of laughs and love. He was never there and she had her devotions to her law firm.

Quite simply put they fell out of love.

She remained in front of the mirror giving her best face, one after another waiting for the man who actually gave his time to her. That relationship was longer than her marriage and to be fair she'd ended it when she met her gracious husband. It wasn't like they were a serious relationship from the get-go, but Bonnie's previous lover was hurt when she chose her husband. Sometimes, she believed she made the wrong decisions in love.

Her career decisions proved the opposite; she knew from her first year of high school that she wanted to major in law. People say that college should be thought of all four years of high school and she listened to those people closely. She got accepted to all the universities she wanted. Bonnie had drive and ideas; who would be crazy enough to reject her impressive high school resume? So by the time she graduated, she had a lengthy and thorough resume to submit to law firms in the area.

Bonnie brushed her hair, legs crossed in her full-length silk robe. Underneath was a black, lacy corset paired with heels. Her husband complained that she never wore lingerie anymore in an argument. So, in honor of him going a business trip, she was wearing it in heir bedroom, intending for it to be on their bed or the floor depending on where her longtime companion would throw her minimal amount of clothing. She was sick of waiting, she threw her brush on the counter and double tied her robe.

If he wanted that robe off he would have torn it off of her viciously and quickly with no remorse. Bonnie looked up when she heard a knock and then saw his welcoming brown figure walking in her bedroom. Wasting no time at all, he went up to her and kissed her feverishly for a moment and dropped to his knees, becoming eye level with the tie pulling together that pesky robe. He planted kisses against her legs, which were still clothed and ran his hands down her calves and stopped when he could feel the heels on her feet.

"Heels? You know I love that shit, you're trying to kill me, Bonnie Salvatore."

She grabbed his face viciously pulling it so that he could know she wasn't playing. That was apart of their deal, no talks of the one she vowed forever too before or during sex. Some days she was lenient on the rule other times she was ready to give him the iron fist for even thinking about her husband in times like these.

"Do not say that name, you know better, Marcellus."

He gulped in semi-fear. The once star athlete Marcel Gerard was on his knees proclaiming his apologies to a barely 5-foot woman - in another's main bedroom. He nodded and got back to the task at hand, undoing the tie to her robe with his pearly white. There was a slight breeze as the material pooled to her feet. No ripping the robe at all. Bonnie wished she hadn't bought it so large even with the heels on, it still swept the floor.

"You were taking much longer than expected," She mentioned his lateness while he kissed her belly button.

"Something came up," Marcel murmured and stood back up for air, suddenly kissing the woman before him again. Bonnie understood and didn't need to ask him what exactly came up. They were both grown and had responsibilities, even if he'd cancel because of an urgent matter, Bonnie still had her vibrator in her second to the last drawer in case of wanting certain company. After their second kiss, she put a finger to his lips and he grabbed her ass and she giggled.

"Just say the word," Bonnie said to him in a low yet dangerous voice.

"Get butt ass naked and on all fours on the bed right now."

She smirked beginning to do as told, loving every bit of aggression in his voice. It was a cute demand, really, the two's sexcapades went beyond her bedroom. Bonnie was actually surprised by how mild the request was. She heard his belt drop down to the floor as she reached up her spine to do undo her corset. Seeing that she was struggling, Marcel happily walked over to assist her backside.

"Oh and Bonnie?"

"Yes?"

"Keep the heels on."

Bonnie laughed, knowing her Marcellus well.

* * *

The next morning Bonnie and Marcel woke up in each other's arms. She got up rapidly to check the time; it was only 9 am. Marcel looked at her confusedly before leaning back in the bed. Knowing that she had time to spare made Bonnie have dirty thoughts about her lover once again. He looked so scrumptious and still had pheromones glowing off of him from their long tryst from the night before.

Bonnie pounced on him and they go at it for a good 20 minutes. She'd gotten so used to riding him that he laid back comfortably, just observing her. Though his woman was good working on top didn't prevent him from rubbing a nipple or two. He couldn't watch them giggle and look that lonely. They met their peaks at the same and she was the first one to collapse on the bed, heaving. Bonnie couldn't feel her legs at all and hoped the feeling went away before she had to look after a kid in a few hours.

Marcel wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She lightly laughed still feeling the after-effects of her vigorous movements during their morning quickie.

"Let me make you breakfast, you deserve it," He said, getting up and putting on his boxers.

Bonnie groaned, "Well, shower first, you smell like sex."

"Join me."

"That wouldn't be appropriate, would it?"

"Nothing," Marcel was now sitting on the side of the bed and faced Bonnie and squeezed her thighs, which were numb. "Is appropriate between us. I bet you can't feel your legs right now."

"Oh yeah? Okay, I'll shower with you just to prove it." Bonnie tried to stand up but opted to lie on the bed. That damn Marcel knew her body too well. He chuckled walking away, knowing that he was right. Bonnie checked her phone while he was in the shower and subsequently preparing their breakfast. She saw various texts as she hadn't opened her phone since last night.

One from her mother, her grandmother, her aunt and then from her husband's side of the family. And then came voicemails from clients. She rolled her eyes, these people were inescapable. However, the person she vowed forever too had not contacted her. She didn't expect anything from her husband but the fact he was so balls deep in his assistant and couldn't even tell her he landed in Nevada - which wasn't that far from their home state, California.

Bonnie checked her social media apps and slipped her phone back in her drawer and in the next 20 minutes breakfast was done. Most of the items Marcel cooked were something she could have down herself but she wasn't complaining. The two of them chowed down accordingly. Bonnie may have overdressed her pancakes with syrup.

"I can't remember the last time a man made breakfast for me."

"Well, that's a damn shame."

She chuckled, "I am supposed to keep Jackson until Friday. Elena has to tend to her sick mother in Sacramento and Stefan is going to be swarmed with work, apparently."

"He isn't going with her?"

"They're separated and besides Stefan hates Isobel, she's plotted on the demise of their marriage for the longest."

"Hmm," Marcel sipped from his orange juice. "Like Lily did with you and Damon?"

"I guess," Bonnie semi-agreed, wanting to move on. Marcel knew talks of her husband put her in an awkward position if she was playing house with him.

"I haven't seen Jackson in a while. Cute kid. You'd think you could convince him I'm a good friend? I'm not ready to leave yet."

Bonnie yawned, "I don't want to confuse him and not only is he cute he's smart and could easily piece together that you're trying to take his brother's place."

"Well, I did last night, and this morning if we're speaking honestly," Marcel replied with a seductive tone, staring at Bonnie like he wanted to go for another round on the kitchen table. She gulped looking at her food, finishing the last bit of pancakes they had left. Marcel cleared his throat and announced that he would be leaving in the next hour. He kissed her forehead and whispered in her hair, "One day you'll have enough strength to hit his ass with those papers."

It left Bonnie feeling forlorn, she knew leading Marcel on feeding him scraps here and there wasn't enough of anything in this world to give him what he wanted: her freedom.

* * *

Bonnie's house was nice and neat when Elena and Jackson arrived giving her hugs. Jackson's came from adoration of his dear aunt and Elena's were stemmed from her thankfulness. She knew this was a big favor and didn't want Bonnie think that she wasn't taking it for granted. Her mother had been insufferable and wouldn't stop pestering her about coming to tend her.

"Let's hope she doesn't pass that awful flu to you," Bonnie said while getting their glasses out for a healthy dose of wine while Jackson got set up in the guest bedroom designated for him. Luckily he was enrolled in a nearby private school so Bonnie wouldn't have to worry too much about getting him here and there. She handed Elena a glass of white whine and they sat on the stools across from one another.

"You know she would just so I can stay with her. Nevermind about my mother, what's up with yours?"

"Abby is asking for another loan, I already know what Damon's going to say so I am not even going to reply to the message."

"What is the loan for?" Bonnie shurgged, of course her mother wouldn't say. What was more odd that her grandmother had asked for a similar loan. If it was important, then the women would call her instead of sending urgent texts. Actually, Bonnie's folks were the type to infiltrate her sunny suburban neighborhood and huff and puff her door down. She internally shuddered at the possibilities.

Elena placed her hand over Bonnie's, "Me and Stefan really do appreciate this," She quickly glanced around and asked in a low voice, "Does it ever get lonely here?"

Bonnie tapped the outside of her empty glass and pursed her lips, thinking about how she should opted for the truth.

"From one Salvatore wife to another, it does get very vast in here." The olive skinned woman nodded, knowing the familiar feeling.

"Atleast you have your degrees," Elena threw her hands up, "Don't worry about school, I'll take care of you,' he said. God, I am such an idiot."

"Hey, you're not. You chose your child first and that's all that matters and college has no limit. I'm sure Damon would have done the same thing if he knew me pre-college."

Elena said with a smile, "You're too headstrong and certain, he wouldn't have had the chance and I didn't even know you back then."

Bonnie looked down, smiling and reminscing on the early stages of her and Damon's relationship. How he always asked her for the notes after an hour long lecture and how bad it annoyed her that he was paying attention to the professor the whole time and did that just to gain hers. They went on a date at the Olive Garden and the rest is history. There was a more natural progression to their marriage.

Pulling Bonnie from going fully don memory lane Elena followed up on the college suggestion.

"It isn't too late, I need to stop being so hopeless."

"Or you could come work for me."

"You're kidding."

"I am going to begin renovating my office - here."

"Law.." Elena trailed off pulling up bittersweet memories, "I wanted to be a writer."

"I know," Bonnie said, "You were so good."

* * *

Bonnie told Jackson that Damon would be home anytime and for him to watch the door while she went over some paperwork in her bedroom. All he did was nod and continued his schoolwork. The little boy did notice the lack of enthusiasm missing from her voice. He knew wives were supposed to miss their husbands dearly and that wasn't the case with Bonnie.

There was a doorknob being unlocked and front door being set ajar. Damon was home. Jackson was the first one to hear it and came out of his room flailing his arms in glee because his uncle was home. Someone in that house had to miss him. It was 6 o'clock in the evening and Jackson had put his homework on hold to greet him. Damon gave him a hug and spun him around.

"Ah, my little _bambino_, how you been?"

"Good! Me and Auntie Bonnie made sugar cookies," Jackson then whispered in his uncle's ear, "I had to tell her I'd start my homework if we made cookies before."

"You're a smart kid, taking pages out of your crooked old uncle's book." He patted Jackson on his shoulders telling him to go run and finish his homework before his aunt Bonnie got suspicious. Damon looked around, examining his house. It looked the same minus Jackson's presence finding its way to spice up the place. The kitchen smelled like the glorious smell of freshly baked cookies but there was none in sight, at least none for him.

He pulled his luggage up the steps to finally be in bed with his wife. There would be questions on his late arrival and he was prepared for it - the next day. Now he just wanted to show how much he missed Bonnie after a long weekend with minimal to no contact. That was his doing but stated as before he would deal with answering those questions the next day. Tonight was about them which is why he was going to put on the schmooze of his life.

Damon stood in the doorway looking at Bonnie engrossed in her paperwork. She had her hair tightly wrapped in a silk black scarf and satin pink pajamas. He chuckled to himself, even after all these years she still treated her profession with this much caution. Law was written in the stars for her. He undid his tie dropping it on the floor and jumped into bed with Bonnie, making her lose her place in her reviewing.

"Damon!" she yelled, annoyed with his entrance.

He placed his face in his hand staring up at her, his baby blue orbs were popping at her. He kissed her hand. "Well, you seemed to be ignoring me so I made myself known."

"You ignored me your whole weekend," Bonnie snatched her hand away. "Please let me go to sleep, I have reread that tomorrow."

"Sleep? Bonnie, the night is way young."

She turned away from him and lied on her side. He sighed, taking in her appearance. Bonnie's beauty never faltered, even in her early 30s. He wished he wasn't so foolish and appreciated her more. His dalliances with the other woman hadn't ended yet - he was still working on that. Damon laid on side too, itching closer to wrap his arms around her waist. "Come on, Bonnie," Damon whispered.

Hot breath caused moisture in Bonnie's ear, she shuddered at her husband's desire. Bonnie's eyes shot open when she felt an erection pressed against her butt. Damon could be so demanding when he didn't deserve to even sleep in the same bed as her. She released herself from his hold and sat up on her knees and bit her lip, seductively. Damon's eyes widened in anticipation, his member was still rock hard watching his wife undress. She was in her lacy black bra - the lingerie he liked was back.

"Prove how much you missed me."

Damon grinned before pinning her down to the bed, attack her body with sloppy impassioned kisses fulfilling her request.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I really hope this sort of answers the question surrounding Bonnie and Damon's marriage. There's still love there and I hope there can be improvement too. **

Chapter 2: I Want You to Want Me

Just as Elena and Bonnie were linked by their husbands' last names as were Caroline and Katherine. Caroline had been in a loving union with her husband Klaus Mikaelson and Katherine's diamond ring had been given to her by Elijah Mikaelson. Their relationship had been more superficial than the latter with their shared love for the finer things in life but they still would go to war for another if called for it.

Katherine called her trips to designer shops self-care. She dipped her wrists in the gold and most polished accessories, her clothes were equal quality and her shoes were just stellar. Her acquired taste of fashion came from her long stint as a model. In pumps, she was a staggering 5'11 and sickly thin. That was until Elijah made an honest wife out of her 4 years ago.

The neighborhood tended to look down on her since she represented the worst qualities of a housewife; lazy, gossipy, spoiled, pampered, and jobless. Katherine didn't care though, she went through man after man after fleeing her mother's home in Bulgaria to finally meet her dashing Elijah. She liked her life and was glad that he scooped her up when he did because her contract was ending. Her agency said that they needed some new faces. Fresh meat was on their way to replace the one and only Katherine Pierce.

As always, she dealt with the changes.

Caroline and Katherine had been having brunch in the early afternoon. The meal that they were consuming was provided by the courtesy of the maids hired by Katherine and her husband. Well, he was never home really, so the help really served her. The ex-model sighed looking at her stiletto shaped nails while her friend rambled on about her toddler.

"I told her no-chip," Katherine complained, "Maybe I wasn't clear. I'll definitely have to go to the shop today." Her schedule was more than clear to do so but Caroline wouldn't say that aloud, directly at least.

"Well, if you can find time to do that, then I say do it," The blonde encouraged in a lame tone before drinking from her apple juice.

Katherine removed her focus from her average nails, "Anything you'd like to say Care? You know it wouldn't take anything to go to that agency on Rodeo Drive but Elijah's word."

"Nothing, at all," Caroline sighed, "As Henretta's godmother-

"I'm second if something happens to Rebekah just putting that out there," She reminded the mother.

"Right," Caroline snapped her fingers. "I just really love your style and I think you should go with him and me to pick out her dress for Freya's wedding."

"Ugh," Katherine planted her fork in her Nutella covered crepes, "That girl is going to be the cutest little ring bearer." She took a flavorful bite of the thin pancake and continued, "but it's a little naive of you to think I will advocate for her dress being store bought."

Before Caroline could respond, the housewife stopped her completely and stood up making movements with her hands and explaining her grand plans for. The blonde couldn't help but chuckle to herself slightly. This was Katherine getting over her boredom for the next couple of weeks until the wedding date approached. All it took was one brunching for the brunette to obtain a new obsession

After Katherine and Caroline's talks of the wedding ended, the ex-model asked her maids to clean up the mess that she and her guest made. She wasn't kind when she asked and she didn't ask them, really. Katherine made her appointment to go to the salon and took a nap in the meantime. A couple of hours later, one of the servants shook her resulting in her waking up in a very annoyed state.

She was frowning in her baby blue silk robe, the material alone did not call for an upset face.

"What are you birds chirping about now?" Katherine croaked.

"Misses Mikaelson, there is the man you told us to forget about is at the door for you, he wants to see you."

Katherine was nervous. However, she could never visibly show it; weakness was never the answer. She put on her best face and assured them it was nothing to worry about and put her right foot forward in a confident sashay to the front door. The woman of the house opened the door bravely to see her past lover as of 2 months ago.

"Wrong time?" The young man asked jubilantly.

She frantically pushed him onto her evergreen lawn and screamed at him, "Are you insane? You have no rights to show up on my property unannounced when I ended things weeks ago! I'm married and happy again."

"Aw, Katherine I don't like being your real life makeup sponge for whenever your husband isn't paying any attention to you." The brunette crossed her arms looking away from him. The sandy-haired man walked looked right in Katherine's direction.

"Is your dear husband home now?" She didn't answer and that gave him free reign to taunt the slender woman on her own lawn.

"Yo, Elijah! Get your prissy ass out of there. Kat here has to tell you something," He yelled outrageously. Katherine ran over to him and tackled him hoping the grass wouldn't stain her premium robe. While on top of her former lover, she looked at her false nails; one of them had broken and was even bleeding but she didn't feel the pain. All she felt was anger and disgust for the immature man beneath her.

"Ooh, Kat, I love when you take initiative like that," He looked up at the sky and back at her, "And in the broad daylight too like you once said wherever the passion takes us."

She groaned and pushed herself off of him. "What do you want, Mason? Money? Gifts? A job? I can offer you anything in the world if you just never show your face here ever again."

Mason stood up, dusting himself off, "Money and gifts I understand, but a job? As if you would let your good name be tarnished by," He walked over placing his hands around her waist and whispered in her ear, "My dirty little mouth. This isn't extortion, you're the best I've ever had and I'm not ready to give that up for that old British geezer."

He continued, "You miss it too, our sex being forbidden makes it _so_ much hotter."

Katherine closed her eyes as Mason kissed her neck, a neighbor could easily walk out and their suspicions of her two-timing would be answered quite visually. They were reckless which is why she pushed him into her home engulfing her cherry red lips against his. The two took a break, breathing in and out. Mason used his teeth to tug at her bottom lip and cinched his hand around her waist again.

In between kisses, she said in an irksome voice, "I'm missing a much-needed trip to the nail salon because of this."

Mason was in her face, his eyes staring deeply into her as he asked, "Now why would you miss you little old appointment for me?"

"Because my husband has never hailed me as the best he's ever had," Katherine grabbed his hand and led them upstairs giggling. She stopped and turned back to face her servants.

"Mao, you're dismissed for today and Mr. Mikaelson doesn't need to know about anything you saw _odd_ today. I'll see you on Friday."

The ladies nodded abruptly and began grabbing their belongings and began heading out of the house as Katherine instructed them to. Two months and she was doing so good without that deviled Lockwood boy. All he had to do was semi-embarrass her and rub against her on the lawn and she was putty.

* * *

Yes, Damon Salvatore shamelessly used sex as a weapon. He knew he could scam almost any woman out of her panties and bra if he needed something. If the company had a female client not budging he could take one for the team and seduce her into making a deal with him. His wife, Bonnie, fell right under the category for the baby stages of their relationship but he couldn't fuck the trust she had for him back into her.

His extramarital affairs resulted in him being on the road for so long, he just needed a body to lay beside for the time being. He told his wife he'd fight temptation but he never promised her. She was a fool to think he would. Meaningless sex was okay with Bonnie for a while. Well, after she went to contact an old flame - Marcel. Who could blame her? Her marriage to Damon had been in limbo.

Her husband had said in so many words that the company on the road and she just had to deal with it. More late hours at the office would do her good but she was hurting. Her reunion dates with Marcel had turned into a frenzied passion and she wouldn't stop until Damon stopped his affairs. At first, she had enough respect for her and Marcel to bed in places that wasn't her home until she opened an unpaid credit card bill.

Damon was paying for a woman's penthouse in San Diego and all she saw was red. It took everything inside of her not to swing a baseball bat to his prized convertible and then to his face. He had to be damn near in love with the woman to be footing that bill. That day six months ago when she found out is when she fired her servants and began planning her in-home office.

Bonnie couldn't flat out leave her husband she was committed to him and did love him very much on an emotional sense. Business wise, it would destroy her and everything she's worked hard for. Silently building a case againist him until it was the right time to hit him with divorce papers would come, one day. Right now she needed to keep up this facade of being a working woman with a happy life and marriage so the clients could keep rolling in.

Her husband knew a bill was coming to him since he was the one who threatened his mistress with withdrawing the payments on the lavish lifestyle she was living. The woman tried to extort him and he lied and said his wife knew all about the affair. Well, at least Damon thought he lied. Bonnie was a gifted lawyer which meant once she got that bill, she did some other woman had a name - it was Rose.

She started out as her husband's secretary until she fell ill and out of work. Suddenly, an older woman started filing Damon's papers. The illness that Rose had was pregnancy. Bonnie damn near died finding out that information. Sure, her and Damon were late on having kids of their own but that didn't mean he should go try with his mistress.

Rose was pregnant so that gave Bonnie all grounds to bring her lover over whenever her husband wasn't home. However these days, especially with her watching their nephew Damon was around much more. The novelty of first night back sex wore off and she was back to having her titanium guard up. Damon just acted as if they smooth over it, he even made dinner to show he was giving effort. The three of them were all eating dinner quietly.

"My mother asked for money so I wrote a check in your name if you don't mind." The lawyer poked at her steak and took a bite. It was just a little overdone. She would make a note to tell her husband that before dinner was over. Damon nearly choked at the news. He would not be funding Abby's drug addiction because Bonnie was mad at him.

"Hell yes I mind Bonnie you know that Abby is a habitual liar; that money is not going anywhere nice."

"It is, she needs a deposit for the...RV."

"RV? Yeah right. You watch too much Breaking Bad."

"Well you've been gone for the past 4 days you don't know what's on my Netflix queue."

Damon stood up and dramatically dropped his fork on the table and yelled, "I apologized what more do you want from me, woman?"

"Oh, please," Bonnie scoffed, "I'm not one of these mindless whores you can plow your charm into, Damon one night of makeup sex isn't going to cut it."

The raven-haired man grunted, the temporary peace had been broken. Bonnie met his gaze with equal fury. The matters she knew her husband were in would make him want to leave his standing deposition and cry at her knees similar to a child would after being told no. Her face still had been furious but she had a slight smirk. Damon ironically thought he had the power as of now standing over her.

"I invited Daddy over for dinner if that's okay. Also, the steak might be a little burnt Uncle Damon but it's still edible, I guess," The child spoke.

Bonnie facepalmed; she brought up the "S word" in front of a child. Thank God for Jackson's ability to shift the subject when needed. Damon was about to sit back in his seat until he heard his brother ring the doorbell. Stefan was holding a bottle of wine to which Bonnie grabbed from him and he pulled her into a quick side hug.

"I hope he isn't causing you too much trouble," Stefan told her as the three of them walked towards the dining room.

"In that case, I'm glad you weren't here a mere five minutes ago," Bonnie replied already looking for a corkscrew for the bottle.

"Well, Hello Brother, how's the single bachelor life?" Damon greeted as he patted Stefan on the back. He didn't get a chance to answer the ludicrous question since his son was running into his arms and hugging him. Damon wiped off a faux tear at the sight. Secretly, he wanted to enjoy the joys of fatherhood but his marriage had been way too messy to go down the fertility road with Bonnie.

Stefan looked around the place with his hands in his pockets and replied, "It's not really single if I and Elena haven't divorced yet."

"Right yet," Jackson said hopefully, "Aunt Bonnie said Mommy can change her mind anytime and end the separation process."

There was a loud popping noise, it had been the wine bottle. It was Moet, it was like Stefan knew that the couple was at odds again. He selected the finest wine. She offered wine and poured them all glasses except for the child in the room of course. It was a good time to talk about someone's else marriage that wasn't her own. Stefan kissed Jackson's forehead and sent him upstairs wishing him a good night as it was getting late.

"So, you told him about the separation process," Stefan stated.

Bonnie shrugged, "Well yes, you know I'm a straight shooter, he asked and I answered. And you guys aren't making it easy on him y'know living in separate homes and all."

"I'm a straight shooter too," Damon agreed placing his hand on Bonnie's shoulder. No matter what they were a team and wanted what was best for Jackson. He wouldn't be lying if he said that he wanted their happy family of three back around town. Even if he had a normal illness of jealousy.

He continued, "You two really just need to get your shit together and decide if you want to break the kid's heart now or six months from now when she can file."

"So, I went on a date a few weeks ago," Stefan said.

Bonnie poured herself another glass. She just couldn't deal with another Salvatore pursuing another woman. She wanted no parts in keeping this from Elena. Stefan put his hand over hers stopping her from gulping it down.

"Just listen. It was torture, you wanna know why?"

There was a pause.

"Well, don't keep us _girls_ waiting, why was it so horrible, Stefan?" Damon asked throwing his hands up in the air.

"Because a picture of Elena, Jackson and I fell out of my wallet and she picked it up and we started talking about it.I remember it because it was when we went to Disney World for Jackson's fifth birthday. Anyways, I mean she knew I had major baggage but that stop her from wanting to go out with me again. All we did was talk about Elena and how clearly I'm still in love with her."

"So, " Bonnie began, "What's your relationship to this helpful woman now? Since she's one closer to you getting your wife back."

"Oh," Stefan took a bite from the steak and commented, "This is really dry or maybe it's because I have a sensitive tongue. You didn't make this, did you, Bonnie?"

The bronze-skinned woman noticed how quickly he changed the conversation and pointed at her husband who was sitting right beside her. Damon wordlessly cursed at her. The one night he makes dinner he got ridiculed. Stefan coughed and washed it down with his glass of wine.

"So, baby bro, like Bonnie said who's the lovely lady?"

"Her name is Ivy and we may or not be having casual sex."

"I could slap you right now," Bonnie said, glaring at Stefan.

"You know what? I wouldn't blame you."

"Come one, Bonnie don't get too hasty the man's deprived!"

"Hornyness does not give you the liberty to spread some pretty little thing's legs who is not your wife," She looked at Stefan accusingly, "The one you said you're still in love with."

"They're separated!" Damon interjected. Bonnie didn't know whose side he was really on and squinted at him trying to see where the hell his head was at.

"Look, Ivy knows that we're both completely and utterly disposable to one another. She's in on me getting Elena back."

"Sure, but you do realize sex isn't just sex for women they want more and your last name exemplifies the exact meaning of more."

"You talk like you know from first-hand experience," Damon said to his wife.

"I know more than you think, silly husband," She lightly tapped his face and kissed his forehead. Damon grumbled and accepted her slight taunts towards him. She just didn't want him thinking anything too out the of the box. Bonnie sighed and turned to Stefan, "You have to completely promise me this thing you have with this Ivy girl is merely you being a weak and predictable man not being able to abstain."

"I promise," Stefan said.

"Okay, I will take your word for it and will not say anything to Elena about it."

"Just like that," Damon uttered in an incredulous state. Those two were thick as thieves, he couldn't believe his eyes or his ears witnessing before him. Bonnie looked blankly at him and looked at Stefan and then back at her husband. She knew Stefan first and he was like a little brother to her, their bond was very overlooked. Damon's disbelief turned into a shocked gleeful outlook. Bonnie ironically was keeping her brother-in-law's other relationship a secret for love. In court she did way more morally grey things to win cases, this was child's play.

"I think you should make your stride again for Elena's heart at the Mikaelson wedding next month."

"I was thinking that too," Stefan said, agreeing with the woman of the house as the three of them discussed details.

* * *

**7 AND A HALF YEARS AGO, DOWNTOWN LOS ANGELES**

Damon held his then girlfriend's eyes over with his hands as he led her across the busy Grand Avenue. He looked up at his - no, their new home. She giggled and bit her lip in excitement. She could sense they were headed on an elevator. Bonnie could smell the new apartment smell from where she was standing as her platform heels stepped onto their floor. Damon still had his hands over her eyes.

"Damon you can ruin the surprise now," she said.

He opened the door and told her to open her eyes. Bonnie marveled at the apartment's decor. She wasn't sure if it came like this or her boyfriend put the time and effort to actually semi-design their new place. Everything was top of the line. They were an array of her favorite warm colors and even a Keurig machine on the counter for whenever she was on a morning rush and needed it.

She turned to him with tears in her eyes, "This is ours?"

"It's yours," Damon said in a nonchalant tone and walked over to her, placing his hands on her back. "But yeah it could be ours."

"Oh my God," Bonnie looked around, "How can you even afford this? I mean you said your parents were-"

"They've lessened their iron fist since I decided I want to work for the company."

"Damon-"

He placed a finger to her lips effectively shutting her up about his unwavering parents. "Enough about them, check out what I got you, baby!" He turned her around and she looked at the apartment once again. She'd already fallen in love with it despite it may coming out his parent's bank account. Bonnie went to go sit on the kitchen counter and rubbed her palm against the marble surface.

"You know this place is gonna be very high maintenance," The young college student told him while kicking a heel off her tired feet, and then another. It suddenly got hotter in the room, perhaps the AC had given out at that moment. Damon walked over to her putting his hands on her thighs, squeezing them when appropriate.

"Well, I'm going to have to deal with maintaining," Damon had his hands on her ass, "All of it."

"Oh, are you?" Bonnie whispered. "Well, I'd like to see how you do so."

They kissed feverishly on the counter and the rest was history.

..

It had been a great six months for Bonnie and Damon until a responsibility came knocking on their door at 3 o'clock. Bonnie had already graduated, top of her class, so now she was swamped with filling out applications. She had Damon's support through everything and that kept her faith alive. Their doorbell wouldn't stop ringing. Bonnie groaned and tugged at Damon.

It was his turn to groan as he had to leave his comfortable bed. Even though she told him to get up, Bonnie still sat up and had her back against the headboard listening for whoever would be brave enough to come to their place this early in the morning. Damon was still wiping at his eyes when he saw his younger brother with a bag and with tears in his eyes.

"What the hell, Stefan?" He closed the door behind them. "I don't know how you found my address."

"They kicked me out, I did something really messed up."

Damon didn't have time for sob stories. He simply walked to the fridge and poured himself a glass of milk while his younger sibling stood in the living room teary-eyed. "Well, while that's unfortunate brother you can't stay here."

"Mom and Dad said you're my last hope. You have to help me, Damon they'll send me away. Listen, I have six more months until I'm legal and you guys won't have to hear about my shit anymore. I'll be out your hair promise," Stefan pleaded his case.

The older brother shrugged, unfazed and drank his milk. "You're almost an adult, your personality and flaws have been cemented for a long time now. Nothing I can do. What do you want, money? Name your price."

Without a word exchanged, Damon went to get his checkbook. Stefan just stood there blankly, his own brother was two seconds from kicking him out. He did everything to garner sympathy. Damon of all people should know how stern their parents were. Personally, the raven-haired male had much going for him - a steady job and committed girlfriend. His shaky brother would ruin all of that.

"Hey, babe have you seen my checkbook?" He asked and then looked at his girlfriend who looked displeased with the way he was acting. Bonnie may have been a petite 5'0 but her looks right now could kill him twice over putting him 12 feet in the grave. The short female stood with her arms crossed in her black pajamas and scarf. She shut their shared bedroom closed.

"That boy is lost and needs guidance, he's begging for it and here you are denying him of it."

"Guidance? At his age, I wanted it too but Giuseppe and Lily were too focused on their angelic little Stefan hoping he wouldn't turn out as devious as me. Well, guess what, Bonnie? He did! It backfired and in some fucked up the way I win. He's going."

Bonnie stopped her boyfriend from walking out of the room.

"No, nobody wins and this will devastate him, his only family turning against him. You'll feel bad too," She reached out to touch his face, brushing his cheek. Bonnie pleaded with her green eyes, she knew the family was important and expected the same energy if one of her Bennett kinfolks came to their doorstep with a problem. Damon knew one thing, his brother was residing at a serene and quiet home whether he liked it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Less I Know The Better

Caroline Forbes loved her daughter dearly but the name she was given was not her first choice. Hell, it wasn't even her choice at all. Her doting husband Klaus Mikaelson picked the name while she was under an intense amount of medicine - at her request. Her mother-in-law shamed her for not having her precious daughter naturally. It wasn't the blonde's fault she wasn't a woman of the past time. Esther having six kids without any epidural didn't make her womanhood anymore valid than anyone else's.

Anyways, Caroline loved Henretta despite her superficial tendencies screaming at her internally. At the age of three, her personality was already a great but scary mixture of her father's domineering presence and her mother's neurotic nature. There was not one mistake in her genetic makeup. Caroline was never Esther's favorite Mikaelson wife but her indifference to a weak dislike of the blonde disappeared once she had Henretta on an usual stormy California day.

Since her sudden liking to Caroline, she spent most of her free time at her bakery shop right on Sunset Boulevard. How Caroline scored the store was from a gift from Klaus. One night they were fussing about the baby and the argument expanded to deeper issues in their marriage; he was never spontaneous anymore. Shocked and quiet, the Brit grumbled before soothing his child back to sleep. Over the span of a week, he walked his blindfolded wife into an empty lot.

Luckily, Caroline knew much about running a business proving the color of hair to be nothing but a stupid myth. Even with all her knowledge, she couldn't predict the outcome. Sunset Boulevard was a very prominent place for her first ever business. Everything had been about done but she wanted a cute slogan which is why she enlisted her friend, Elena to help her. She was way closer to Katherine but the woman had already helped her pick the colors - which were pink and white.

All Sunny Cakes needed was a tagline and she'd be good to go. For inspiration, Caroline and Elena did a walk on the Boulevard where they chatted briefly or at least tried to keep the conversation light. Elena was a terrible and anxious driver hence her double parking outside of the bakery. It ticked with Caroline's head as they headed in finally to take a break. Elena had just gotten back from a trip from her mother's upstate.

"So, how's the old bitch?" Caroline asked, with a very loud voice making her clear dislike for Isobel very evident.

Elena shrugged, "She's still breathing, her flu was apparently just a stomachache, we went to her doctor which is funny enough, here, to verify."

"You did a hell of a lot of driving I know your nerves are super jittery," Caroline replied reaching her hand out to put over her brown-haired friend who nodded and moved her hand back quickly. Elena ran her fingers through her hair assuring she was fine. The woman across from her knew better, nothing about Elena's body language showed that she was. She suffered a great accident at the end of last year and those ordeals weren't a thing to be just 'fine' about.

"We all have to do it, drive that is," Elena said, trying to pick up some optimism, "I've got to move past it and I have."

"Are you and Stefan getting back together?"

"I-I don't know. Isobel kind of hooked me up on date with her doctor, I just stood there blushing not saying much," Elena said nervously, looking away.

"Hey, just do what makes you happy...In other married people news, Freya is asking me to open this place up the weekend before her wedding. It's just so annoying, I was here planning all of this first," The blonde exclaimed.

"Caroline," The brunette chuckled, "You're done, what is there to worry about?"

"I-"

Elena held her hand out jokingly and shushed her dear friend, "Exactly, nothing, just be. Let that lady and her soon-to-be wife enjoy their ceremony."

"Well, while it lasts," Caroline finished with an ounce of bitterness.

"Caroline!"

"It's totally not fair that he'll be on a business trip the weekend this place opens but conveniently will be in town for her wedding."

"That's his sister, he sort of has to be there for her since their connected by womb."

"I'm his wife, which means he's sort of connected to me by legal papers."

Elena laughed but it quickly vanished as her son's school appeared on her caller ID. She was subsequently informed that he had an allergic reaction to a food item at a class party. Before she could tell Caroline goodbye and flashing out of the bakery shop she was alerted that her husband picked Jackson up from school. Her heart suddenly stopped its charged beats knowing her little boy was okay. Still, she went home anyway to give her husband a call expressing her gratitude.

The young mother walked into her house and called her husband, she looked around her empty house while she waited for him to pick up. It felt very chilly in the living room, no one had been there in days since her trip to her unrelenting mother's house. Elena sighed as she picked up a picture from the desk table of the three of them; Stefan, Jackson, and her standing at the door dressed in formal wear to attend church for a christening. She smiled at the memory of Jackson multiple questions about baptizing and Stefan answering them with such ease.

"Elena, hey I know you're just freaking out right now but he's fine."

"No, I'm not, I just wanted to say thank you. I just feel bad I couldn't get to him first, I've been out the whole week."

"Correction: You were unable to get out of the claws of Isobel."

Elena laughed, and lightly licked her lips, "Sure was. Should I head over to go pick him up?"

Stefan smiled, he made her laugh. _One step, a million more to go to obtaining her heart again._

"No, you shouldn't be driving that much. Let me take him for the weekend."

"I haven't seen him all week, Stefan."

"And neither have I. Bonnie and Damon had him for the majority of this week, it's Friday."

"Fine, just don't let my son consume too much sugar, he promised the dentist no cavities this time."

"You're no fun." Click. Elena gasped staring at her phone that went automatically back to its home screen. _He is so not getting the last word,_ she thought playfully.

* * *

Bonnie packed her Gucci luggage in the early morning hours on Friday. She wanted no interruptions while she picked out her outfits for the weekend. Her husband lied to sleep on their mattress not knowing she was leaving. She wanted to give him a bitter taste of his own medicine but failed to do so as her heels clicked loudly against the floor. The lawyer wasn't trying to do it purposefully.

She grimaced and did a swift turn as she turned to face Damon who was calling out her name. Sighing, she walked over to him cupping his face. God, he was so pitiful pouting like a dog not wanting its owner to leave for the day. The raven-haired man was shirtless and too much of Bonnie's liking he still treated his body like a temple. In his early 30s, the older Salvatore was still lean and handsome. If Bonnie hadn't known him beyond a surface level she would have stayed.

"You don't have to go," Damon slid his hand up her thigh, "Do you?"

Bonnie instantly slapped his hand away and her green eyes threatened his azure ones. "Don't touch me. I'm leaving, you'll see me Monday, Damon."

"But Bonnie-" She put a manicured nail to his lips stopping his sentence. He was completely dumbfounded and had countless questions as he ran his fingers through his hair in a lost frenzy. Then, she walked away. That's all Bonnie could give to him without completely losing it. A getaway is what she needed after dealing with everyone's shit except her own. Damon being needy wouldn't hinder her want to leave that house.

* * *

Where she ended up after hours of driving on a Friday morning was her grandmother's home in San Diego. Granted, it should have never taken the small woman hours but she was juggling a number of things mentally. She was planning on spending the weekend alone but she needed someone to talk to that she trusted without a doubt.

"My grandbaby," Grams greeted, pulling Bonnie in for a warm hug. The older woman examined Bonnie's expression. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Grams held a finger over her face, she wanted to see no crying. Bonnie hadn't even been in her home for more than five minutes. She tried staying strong for her grandmother but she covered her face with her land hand, tears were sliding through her knuckles.

"I'm sorry, Grams, I just-"

Grams pulled her into another swift hug, letting her grandchild's tears spill over her shoulder and patted her back slightly. When they released, she took another good look at Bonnie and used her thumbs to wipe off her tears. Whatever she was internalizing was eating up at her, appearance wise she wasn't lively as she should have been.

"First, we gotta get you out of this wig since I'm braiding your hair," Grams' fingers lingered on the short length of Bonnie's extensions. She nodded and began to walk her luggage upstairs. Grams called out, "And go by the sink I need I fresh head to start on."

it was just like old times as she sat in the chair in front of the mirror as her grandmother combed and part sections of her hair. Bonnie remembered being a little girl anxiously waiting for her hair to be styled in some way before she headed off for school. She was teased in her grade school years for her natural hair which is why when high school and then college where she virtually never showed her real hair for the real world to see. Even her own husband was marveled at the length of it whenever she took her extensions down.

"You're not tenderheaded like yo' mama but you just won't let that dry ass wig go," Grams noted.

"There's pain behind my dry ass wigs you hate," Bonnie said, touching her head to see how far her grandmother had gotten.

Grams tapped her with the comb and warned, "Watch your mouth." She continued parting Bonnie's hair and combed the small section out. She sighed and replied, "I know baby, but we gotta move forward and hold our head high." She gave a weak smile and used her accessible hand to rest on Bonnie' shoulder. The younger Bennett woman pursed her lips; Grams hadn't got far on her head at all.

"But you ain't come here for that," Grams said aloud, "What's going on with that husband of yours and his crazy ass family?"

"I'm not here to talk about Damon."

Grams simply ignored Bonnie's statement and looked her in the mirror. Her grandbaby was looking at her bare feet.

"You know your grandfather was much like your blue-eyed man. Had a wandering eye too."

"Well, my husband has a wandering everything, a baby by him is currently twisting itself in its own amniotic sac as we speak."

Gram's movements stopped abruptly hearing that. "Baby?"

Bonnie bit her lip, still staring down she was on the verge of tears. Talking about the potential love child her husband and his mistress conjured hurt. Some days she just wanted to scream and reveal her logs of justification of divorce. If she left Damon the goal was to rob him utterly blind. Maybe even boast about fucking Marcel in their bed in court if her husband wanted to fight it.

"Of course, the mistress is well put up. She's in the old apartments downtown he and I used to stay in. Let's just say she's hiding in plain sight."

"That man is underestimating you, Bonnie. He married a _lawyer_ for God sakes! You dig up stuff all day to further help your case."

Bonnie wiped her eyes, she wouldn't cry. "Damon looked at me like he was scared I found out about it all," She said tearfully, "Like he was scared to lose me." Grams looked at her emphatically and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder once more. Bonnie laughed bitterly and said finally, "And for a split second, a weak moment may I add, I felt bad for him and I comforted him if and when that day comes." There was a longing pause then Grams just returned to finishing Bonnie's cornrows.

"Why?"

"Because no matter what, I'll always love that fool."

* * *

The weekend went smoothly over at Grams. Bonnie liked her braids more than she would admit. They sat on the porch like the women in the South do and drank lemonade. Bonnie's laughter filled the older woman's house and she enjoyed that since Abby had gone on another impromptu trip. The shaky Bennett mother said she needed to get out of the house and vented about how irritating Grams could be.

Trying to maintain her sobriety was hard enough and with her mother being maternal to the highest power would jeopardize everything she's kept in control. Bonnie just sat in silence hearing the reason why she left this time. This was over talked about over what Bonnie and Grams prescribed as porch talk. Even though her grandmother wore a hat and sat firmly, Bonnie could see the hurt flicker in her eyes. Abby caused so much damage in their family yet she was being selfish again.

"Where you think she's at now - if you had to guess," Grams asked on Sunday morning.

With a laugh, Bonnie replied, "Definitely Vegas livin' it up on the strip. Mom hates the wilderness."

Grams allowed the fun theory by nodding and took a sip from a lemonade. "I can't tell you to leave him but you can't bottle this resentment up, Bonnie, he has to know what you know."

"It's too late, I've betrayed him. We'd be at war if I spilled everything emotionally and honestly."

"Is it Marcellus?" Grams asked casually, taking a random guess at whoever her son-in-law would hunt down once he found out about Bonnie's mutual infidelity. Her granddaughter didn't answer and that alone told her everything she needed to know. Those two practically fell in love in her backyard throwing dirt at one another. Grams had been awfully close to the man's grandma which resulted in multiple play dates for their grandchildren.

When they hit puberty, their entire relationship changed. Marcel found his calling with sports leaving Bonnie to become engrossed in her schoolwork bringing in home A's for her mother and Gram's delighted eyes. Time had passed with their own cliques and crews throughout the majority of their high school years. The summer of senior year, they became close again. It was a very angry but passionate fight about Marcel leaving Bonnie when she needed to grow with him the most. They kissed before anything could escalate and the next day he showed up with flowers offering to take her on a real date.

Their grandmothers were pleased with the teens reuniting. With Bonnie's hard work the year before she was determined to still go to her primary university. Marcel thought he could convince her to change her choice to a school that was giving him a full-ride. He thought he and Bonnie were for the long-term, so after a tearful fight, they broke up a week before graduating. Grams never saw Bonnie cry but she heard the sink run in the bathroom while she was taking a 'long' shower.

After graduation, Bonnie never saw much of Marcel and she wouldn't allow herself to feel guilty. Maybe things would have been different if he never left her in the first place. His mistake at his young age caused him to lose the Bennett woman for what he thought was forever.

The sun shone brightly on the lady in question. Bonnie suddenly missed her straight hair she could run her fingers through coyly. Grams laughed and set her glass of lemonade on a coaster, "Your poker face is good, I'll give you that."

Bonnie's phone buzzed and she groaned before and after reading the messages.

_I feel like you're the only person who hasn't talked to me about this whole bakery store crap. Besides, I saw your toes on Insta we could get mani-pedis at Tina's. Okay, not gonna lie I've already set the appointment up. See you at 3! Muah. From Caroline._

_Do you think I can make my maids sign an NDA? I was planning Elijah's birthday dinner...like six months from now. But anyways call me. From Katherine._

_The guys are planning...well a guy's trip. Klaus wants me to go but it seems like a certain husband will joining us as well. From Marcel._

_I have been debating with myself for the past hour to go Stefan's to pick up our child, should I dress up...? Ugh, I don't want him to get the wrong idea but I don't want to look mom-ish nor desperate._ From Elena.

There was also 3 missed calls from Damon, she knew he wouldn't leave a measly text message if he wanted to talk to her, he'd call her. The lawyer massaged her freshly braided hair, alleviating some of the strain on her head. Self-care was getting away from these people. Hers had lasted a good 36 hours. In no time she was giving her grandmother excuses why she had to go as she packed her bags. Grams just stood at the door frame looking at her grandbaby with faint sorrow.

"You really about to throw yourself back into them people's problems," She strode towards Bonnie who was packing in a hurry. "Listen to me," Grams held her face and continued, "Who's gonna take care of you when you're handling everyone's mess but your own?" Bonnie pursed her lips in a tight line, staring at her hands and sighed. No one was and that was the sad but honest truth.

"Grams, you've been a great help but I have to get back to Malibu, they need me. Not just them but I have a whole office I need to build and clients, God, I've been having my assistant hold them off for a while now."

The older Bennett wrapped her arms around Bonnie lovingly not quite happy with her leaving so soon. She still needed time to go over what they discussed. "Fine, but I'm just worried about your state of mind." They swayed back and forth for a while and Bonnie had realized that Grams was all alone in this particular house and that she was essentially choosing them over her. Both of them mutually benefited from the trip, it was a serene setting for Bonnie and a welcoming body for Grams.

* * *

Elena was supposed to do a simple honk outside of her soon to be ex-husband's apartment and waited for their son to pop out but plans had changed. In other words she spent the day procrastinating and choosing outfits to wear. The one she decided on had a bit of cleavage as the fitted black shirt she was wearing had a v-neck. Her high-waisted jeans fit snugly around her hips and thighs showing off her curves. Her mom always said that she'd always be thin and flat her whole life unless she ate McDonald's every day or had a kid. The latter had happened sooner than Isobel expected when her 17-year-old daughter appeared at her front step insisting she would be running away with her boyfriend despite the woman's objections.

Before the brunette drove off for good she checked her face and makeup one more time. Her golden hoops contrasted well with the dark colors she was wearing. _Thank you, Caroline_, she thought gleefully, shaking her shoulder watching the glimmer bounce from her earrings once again. Once her giddiness slowed down, she took a breath and began her drive to Stefan's. The bottoms of her heels clicked when she stepped in the elevator and she realized that these were the exact apartments Stefan lived with Bonnie and Damon. Her fingers brushed her lips weakly, she remembered being kissed in the elevator by Stefan.

Her pleasant teenage memory is interrupted by the zing of the present as the elevator takes her to the floor she requested- the fifth one. Elena cleared her throat, smiled, and put her most positive foot forward. She felt better knowing this wasn't the same floor that Stefan lived on before but his choosing of buildings was definitely profound. Even though Elena was solely over at his place was to pick up Jackson she wanted to ask why. When she told him to leave and didn't care at the time she didn't mean the building they fell in love in. Well, their former school was the primary building where the falling occurred.

An aroma of oregano and tomatoes and beef - most likely steak made Elena's eyes widen after her nose caught wind of them. Her husband stood before her with a smile and an apron, "Hi." Elena stood there, mouth slightly agape and closed it nervously and smelt the blend of vegetables emanating from the kitchen. The dirty-blonde man before her, confused and then tried stifling his laughter. Classic Elena getting all flustered again, he'd give her the chance to respond as they exchanged blank eye contact.

"Um, hey I see you cooked, I told you I was picking him up today."

Stefan motioned for her to step in the apartment and she followed, sighing as she did so. He swiftly explained that Jackson had gotten hungry and he subsequently started dinner after his first complaint. If the worst came and Elena couldn't pick him up today that he could still take him to school Monday morning. It was true that Elena did take her sweet time getting there she knew spending more than five minutes there was not a good idea. Elena scanned the kitchen until she saw in the mini dining room area her son who she hurriedly ran up to hug and kiss him.

"Mommy is never going to leave you for that long," The brunette said tearfully over her son's shoulder, she cupped his face tightly and said, "You hear me?" Jackson nodded and Elena noticed the length of hair dramatically was shorter. The first thing she did was glare at Stefan who held his hands up.

"Okay, I'm guilty," Stefan admitted, "Do you want the clippings of his hair in a bag to be preserved in a Ziploc bag forever to soothe your pain?"

She stood up angrily and said, "Don't be an ass, Stefan. You should have consulted me first."

He simply shrugged not quite interested in arguing over hair that their kid would just grow back. Stefan heard the oven's timer beep and rushed over to take the bread-sticks out. Jackson said something to his mom about not yelling out bad words to which she said, not promised, she'd stop doing it at any given impulse. The youngster didn't want to see his parents over a topic so trivial. Jackson eagerly ran back to the dinner table as Stefan brought the bread-sticks over.

"You're more than welcome to join us," Stefan said as he casually pulled out a chair for her with a smile.

"Mommy have dinner with us, please."

Elena pulled out her phone to check the time, it was nearing 6:30. "Fine, whatever," she announced eyeing her Jackson discreetly, "But after that, you and I leaving mister." He nodded quickly and responded with an ounce of playfulness, "Yes ma'am." She returned a cheesy smile and went back to look at her plate. Stefan must have just anticipated her staying longer because her plate was filled graciously.

The dinner went well, they still had good banter left in them. She maybe laughed at one or two of Stefan's corny jokes. In her persistent defense, she told him her laughter stemmed from pity and not from finding the humor in anything he said. Stefan caught her looking at him from across the table, finally loosening up, finding herself in that space where she can be comfortable in his presence. Jackson clapped happily, breaking the two's doting gaze. In his head, this meant his dad was one step closer to moving back in.

Elena laughed and told him to go get ready, it was time to go. She got up and tucked in her chair, stacking up their plates. Stefan reached for the plates to take from her and their fingers touched, she looked up through her eyelids at him and finally let go of the dishes.

"You're my guest," Stefan said while he loaded the dishwasher, "I don't want you to sweat when you're here...well unless you want to." Okay, the cliched punch to the arm wasn't that surprising after that comment. However, he still winced in pain maybe too loudly. Elena's eyes had this sassy glare in them and her arms were crossed as he watched her. "Walk me to the door," she commanded, covering her chest with arms. She was right in front of him so, discreetly, he took a glance at her backside and noticed she was wearing heels.

"You look great," he said without thinking.

"Thanks, I guess. But you're not so bad yourself Salvatore," she eyed his torso, "Even when you're in a pasta smeared apron."

"Hey, you're the one messing up Jackson's diet with all your takeout and TV dinners, someone has to cook out of the two of us."

She smiled, looking down momentarily, it wouldn't be a lie to say that she missed his cooking. He was leaning against the doorframe, staring at her. There was never a day where his heart didn't beat faster when she was enjoying herself in his presence. He dreamt for so long that she would eventually call off the divorce and jump into his arms again. He'd forgiven her long ago for yelling out she wanted a divorce in front of all their friends back in June - at her birthday party. The exact hoops she was wearing were a gift from the ever bubbly Caroline.

"You're staring," she commented, not removing her chocolate orbs from looking into his green ones.

"No, I'm _gazing_," he corrected, taking her hand, she didn't pull it away, "Elena, I-"

Everything he wanted to say or even needed to end up dying on the tip of his tongue when he saw his part-time lover. _Damn it, Ivy you could not have better timing_, Stefan thought frustratingly. Elena, who was waiting for him to make this grand declaration of his love for her, stood confused as her husband broke his gaze on her. Ivy saw that she may just interrupt something but then eyed Elena. She was for sure the wife she looked even more beautiful in person. Elena turned back to see who Stefan was staring at.

"Um, it's okay," Ivy began talking, "I can totally go." She knew she delayed Stefan's attempts with his wife.

Elena looked at Stefan and then back at Ivy who's eyes were widened to see what would happen next. The nice woman was wearing a white blouse and pencil skirt along with pearls. Her social status was high for sure wearing that sort of jewelry. She was a working woman and from what Elena could tell it seemed like she had just gotten out of the office. The brunette eyed her husband who swallowed nervously and rolled her eyes, detaching herself from him.

"I'm Elena," She introduced kindly, "I was just picking up my son for tonight and," the brunette yelled back in the apartment, "And as soon as he comes out we're on the road."

"I'm Ivy, a friend of Stefan's, I usually call first," She turned to face him and a mouthed a 'sorry' and he nodded stoically. Elena could see how awkward was getting and pulled out her phone checking her apps. Stefan turned to face her, "We could back in-" She placed a finger to his lips while her eyes were still glued to her phone, "I'm okay." Elena knew she was being incredibly rude but she didn't care. Jackson came trudging back with his backpack of clothes. "Are you ready mommy?"

The brunette removed her eyes from her phone, what she was looking at was not even a modicum as important as her little one. When he saw Ivy, he got worried because of his dad's anxious face. Stefan poked at Jackson, "Man, where's my hug?" He really wasn't sure when the next time when he would see him so the embrace between father and son was meaningful. Jackson promised that he'd behave well now that the dud week without his mom was over. Elena used all the maturity in her heart to wish Ivy and Stefan a good night. Then she grabbed Jackson's hand and they began to walk towards the elevator.

In a last-ditch effort, Stefan ran after them just stopping the elevator to meet Elena's eyes.

"Elena, please let me explain." He pleaded.

"Let go of that door, we want to go home right, Jackson?" The young boy was between a rock and a hard place.

"Yeah, but can you let him talk?" The child asked, nicely.

"No," she responded sternly not looking at Jackson, "Goodnight, please let the door go."

"She's just a friend, Elena, I promise."

"Stefan, frankly, I don't give a shit, we're divorcing so you have every right to explore your options."

He sighed and reluctantly let his hand go taking her curt tone seriously. "I'm sorry for it, all of it."

"Don't be," Elena finished as the doors closed she screamed out, "My mother was right, I can do so much better without you."

Stefan just shook his head knowing he might as well call the lawyer tomorrow if his wife was actually taking to heed to any advice Isobel Gilbert was giving her.

* * *

**A/N: I really didn't want the update to be so long but as this is an ensemble story, cutting things out didn't seem right. There's just so much to cover with all their insane history. Next chapter is the guy's trip and then after that I think I'll jump to the Mikaelson wedding.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy Good Friday! I'ma be honest, this jumps around alot and that's why I love this story so much but it can get understandably confusing especially with the flashbacks I inserted this chapter along what's happening currently in the story. Please keep the reviews coming; they motivate me.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Babe, It's Just A Road Trip

Damon grabbed all the brown clothes he could possibly wear outdoors. Needless to say, it wasn't a color he wore often. Black was more his style and that choice in color took up the majority space in his closet. His group would be traveling upstate to go sleep in a large cabin and drink beer because they couldn't handle the drop in temperature. The guys - including himself - were Stefan, Klaus, Elijah, Matt, and who he personally invited Enzo.

There was instant complaining when he told the 'married crew' that the fellow Brit would be accompanying them. It didn't help that he was a bachelor to his core and had hit on all their wives shamelessly. His Hollywood penthouse with its endless weekend parties never proved his ethical and moral values to be concrete. Out of all of the men, Klaus hated him the most. His toughness, his taste in whiskey, his charm all just annoyed the Mikaelson.

But he was Damon's friend and whatever differences they had with Enzo they would set aside for the weekend.

"Hey, babe, have you seen my suede Armani coat?" Damon called out, hoping his wife would know where it would be.

Bonnie was in her bathroom where she was peacefully curling her new wig. It was brown with blonde highlights, she loved the way it bounced on her slim shoulders. "I got it dry-cleaned last week, it was collecting way too much dust for my liking. It's in my closet," she responded, wrapping a section of hair around the curling iron. Damon walked near the bathroom to see his wife's eyes locked on her appearance. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You look absolutely stunning if you didn't know it," he murmured.

"I have curling iron inches from your face and this is the moment where you want to kiss me," She put the object down so her lips can brush against her blue-eyed husband.

He laughed, holding her face, "I'm crazy for you, Bon, always have and always will be."

"That's cute," Bonnie said with a smile as his hands grew affectionately snug around her waist. It isn't long before his fingers begin unfumbling her robe tie. He loved those little satin slips she threw on around the house. Bonnie turned around completely to kiss him again knowing his predictable mind was heading - a quickie before he got on the road. She indulges him and maybe overdoes her moans once he lifts her up and lies her on the bed. This won't be her first time faking an orgasm and she needs Damon to not have a worry in the world after he leaves Malibu.

* * *

"Babe, are you sure you want to do all of that driving?" Caroline asked, bouncing her three-year-old on her hip.

"Love, I'm on my way to pick up the rest of the husbands," he grimaced as the light turned red. "And Enzo."

She huffed; Enzo may have flirted with all the women but he was most interested in ruffling her particular feathers. He surprised her with gifts whenever he saw the bubbly blonde and she received daily and nightly texts from Enzo. She didn't even remember when she gave the dark-haired Brit her number but she secretly liked the attention - it was shortly after her healing since having her first child and Klaus was back to working full-time.

Once he found out, they fought and it ended with her husband picking up her phone and calling Enzo warning him to never contact Caroline again. It was as if he saw Klaus's methods from a third eye perspective in pursuing the blonde and appropriated them in a very sloppy way. Even a slightly younger, free-minded Klaus wouldn't go after someone's spouse.

"What is he doing there? Please don't tell me Damon invited him."

"Oh," Klaus said loudly, honking at a driver who had given him the bird. "But he did! That bloody Salvatore should know better given his history."

"Please don't murder him; I don't need my husband being shipped back to the UK."

"Tell Henrietta I love her all right?"

"Klaus," she deadpanned.

"Alright I'm near Stefan's place now, I'll call you as soon as we're on the road."

Caroline sighed, clicking the end button on the call.

* * *

Katherine opened the 13-year-old Scotch her and Elijah received as a wedding gift. She was currently dancing on her kitchen counter in her t-shirt and underwear. She wasn't drunk, no the ex-model knew her limits, she had just a glass to set her throat ablaze. Totally alone in her home, her weekend had officially begun. Elijah leaving to go on some silly guys bonding trip made her upset, so to cure that she shook her ass to trashy pop music.

"Whew, I am so tired," she said aloud as she sat down on a stool in the kitchen. It's been too soon since her last tryst with the Lockwood boy. He needed her more than she needed him, she was sure of it. They even used her house to carry on the affair since he still lived with a roommate - his cousin Tyler. He was cute too but he was an ex of Caroline's and she just wouldn't go there even the blonde was happily married with a toddler.

Mason sort of snuck up on her, he noticed her from her old modeling days. She and Caroline were out clubbing when he approached them. She snuck the blonde out the house because dealing with a teething baby deserve a little alcoholic payoff. She didn't anticipate sleeping with him that night. He had a room right around the corner. Katherine was pleased with the rough sex but not with his cousin being the first person she saw when she woke up. Even with the buffers, she ended up calling him back telling the playboy she indeed had a nice time.

She felt young and not so confined and married whenever she was with him. The only person who knew was Caroline, who did her healthy amount of judging but never told. Her forbidden feelings for Enzo put her in no position to do so. Esther disliked Katherine the most out of all her children's wives. The woman wanted to keep her expensive party lifestyle without doing any work on the dime of her Elijah. At least Caroline had her own degree and could pick herself back up if something drastic happened to her marriage to Klaus.

Katherine powered on her phone and turned off her 'Do Not Disturb' mode just to see the influx of notifications. A text from Caroline freaking out about Enzo. Two missed calls from Elijah from two hours ago and a text following after asking her to pick up her phone. She groaned; that was the problem, he hadn't demanded that she call him. Everything was too polite with him and she needed to put in place from time. Then there was a minute-long from her dear old cousin Elena Gilbert. She was stumbling about her having a date but the gist of the message was asking could she watch Jackson Saturday night.

It was short notice but it wasn't like the woman had any plans. The kid was well behaved and it wasn't like she would be keeping him overnight. She'd probably put on a movie at 9 pm and around 10pmish - voila her distant cousin would have a half-asleep child she'd have to tote in her car. Katherine wasn't one of the people hoping Elena would reconcile with her husband; she could care less. The reasons for divorce were silly to her; Elena gave up 6 years of her life to raise their child, she could have done it 10 times over. So, somehow the young mother felt less guilty asking Katherine to do her this one favor.

* * *

The first 30 minutes to an hour on the road was fun. The males laughed an sang songs loudly on the radio to annoy their designated driver. Being taunted just made Klaus grumpier; even his polite brother was getting a kick out of it. All it took was Klaus to threaten to leave them somewhere in the Pacific. After the sudden quietness, it was time for a gas pump and a quick stop was made. When back on the road the boredom sunk in.

"Let that window down, I may melt," Enzo said to Matt while dramatically fanning himself. Before the blonde man could lower the window, Klaus locked the windows. "Hey, man what the hell?" Matt asked, clearly seeing that the driver had pressed a button that preventing him from getting any fresh air. If he knew that Enzo was parasiting his way along he would have invited Marcel. Luckily, the man foresaw the awkwardness of being around Damon since he used to date his wife.

"Maybe if he can stop whining like a little bitch," Klaus said, eyes glued on the road, "The degrees might drop."

"What's your damage with me, huh? I and Caroline haven't talked in months thanks to your short leash on her."

Damon's ears perked up; now it was finally getting interesting. He nudged his brother who had his earphones and promptly removed them and asked what was happening. They were only halfway there. The raven-haired man knew Caroline came to his house crying asking if there were any way she could protect herself and that a man had been harassing her. He didn't quite catch their full conversation but none of it mattered since whatever the blonde told Bonnie wasn't true.

"I couldn't let you infect my wife's mind with your..." He couldn't find the word and that annoyed him greatly.

"I flirt, sure, but I never tried to sleep with your wife - or any of your wives," Enzo yelled out defensively, then suddenly eyeing all the men in the truck.

"Why that may be true, it didn't stop you from _offering _Katherine a full body massage when the masseuse canceled on her," Elijah pointed out.

"Also, you showing April pictures of your BDSM on your phone _offering _any needed assistance in the bedroom," Matt spoke up.

"Let's not forget your very generous _offer _to help Elena bottle her breastmilk for our 3-month-old child at the time," Stefan said while scrolling down his Instagram feed.

"Look, fellas, I have nothing to say because Bonnie knows how to handle his ass," Damon ruffled Enzo's hair, "My man's a dog, those incidents were for some," he eyed Stefan, "Several years ago, he's way calmer now."

Klaus grunted, jerking the tire forward praying to God the person whose face spurred out, was Damon's. He was delighted to see it was, a small gash had appeared on his forehead. "I think I see where you're coming from, Damon," Klaus responded, smiling as he turned on the radio."Tunes anyone?" He asked the reserved passengers. Nothing intelligent or insightful came out of Damon's mouth, the only person that old bloke could manipulate was a very pliable woman.

* * *

The first thing Bonnie did when her husband sent a text stating he had made it to the cabin was pop a bottle of champagne. She sat out on her balcony looking at the faint daylight as the sky got dimmer and dimmer. She even went back in the house to fetch one of Damon's Colombian cigars. That kept her content for a while before she called her part-time lover. Her voice sounded deep on the line and he could she'd been smoking.

"Hey," she greeted seductively as she could in her semi-drunken state, "You busy?"

Marcel laughed, "Hi, drunky and I am sort of busy now."

"Oh.." Bonnie trailed off watching the sky's light blue transition to dark. "Well, I just wanna say how sorry I am for you not being able to go on the trip. D-"

He didn't want to hear that name, not now. "Don't even sweat it, I'll scoop you up tomorrow. I'm stuck at Bekah's right now."

"Goodnight, Marcel," she clicked off curtly not caring if he called out her name. Bonnie hoped he said her name loud enough for the Mikaelson woman to hear. Marcellus belonged to her, anyway. He was only dating Rebekah because, after years of seeking her family's permission, he obtained it. All that hard work wasn't going to waste, the blonde was simply a runner-up for the married woman he'd always love since they were kids. That same week of his engagement he bumped into a lonely Bonnie Salvatore at the grocery store.

...

_Bonnie was walking hurriedly in Whole Foods, not trying to be seen. She had fired her maids and she couldn't let her husband starve to death, even if she wanted to. Badly. It was right after she left the office and her feet had been bursting in pain.. Instead of a shopping cart, she had a basket; it was overfull because she underestimated her refrigerator.. It was so full that a minor mistake in her walking caused her to drop some of her items. A helpful man got on his hands and knees to assist in picking them up and when their eyes met, she was shocked._

_"If it isn't Bonnie Bennett or should I use your married name? I can't remember from the top of my head but I always see it on my Facebook."_

_Ah, good ol' Facebook reminding us of our high school lovers, she thought grimly to herself._

_"Salvatore," she said with a chaste smile, "I've been Bonnie Salvatore for almost five years now._

_"That's great to know you and him are still going strong." He replied, his words were genuine but his chocolate eyes betrayed him and rendered his sentence useless. Not only was Bonnie able to hide her emotions she could read other people's. But it didn't rocket science that he wasn't the most ecstatic about her marriage. They hadn't talked or seen each other much unless it was a family event and even then the two steered clear of each other's way. _

_"Thank you, it was nice to see you today, Marcel."_

_"Wait," his hand brushed Bonnie's forearm, sending tingly sensations throughout her entire body. "Let's exchange numbers, we should catch up more."_

...

"We should play a game," Enzo suggested.

"No we just got here and I'm tired," Klaus said from the comfort of his top bunk, eyes scanning a book about the Italian Renaissance.

Enzo turned to him, "No one said you had to participate, not everything I say warrants a response, Klaus."

"Clearly, you're not that tired if you can read a book about B.C. Italy," Damon commented and Enzo snickered.

"It's not before Christ, you imbecile-" Klaus started, a vicious insult was headed for the ebony-haired male.

"Sure, man let's play a game," Matt says, to ease the tension as he leads the rest of the men to the kitchen table. Klaus looks like the bad guy because within 30 minutes the guys find a stack of cards in one of the drawers. There are sounds of laughter and when Elijah and Damon's team win they engage in a sort of victory dance. It's nice to see the man break out of his serious demeanor at times like these. Klaus misses out on it though, because he can't stand Enzo and his insufferable attitude.

* * *

Elena ran her comb through her salon done curls as she waited for her date to arrive. She dropped Jackson off earlier so he wouldn't have to see her go to her appointments. He had questions of course and she answered them evasively. That boy was way too smart for his age. Luckily, Katherine didn't mind the early drop-off and wished her cousin the best on her date. There was no problem with wishing the luck, it's who she wished it in front of. Her child's face flushed in fear and she quickly hugged him assuring that he had nothing to worry about. Katherine's lack of sensitivity was either careless or intentional.

The woman hears her phone ding, a text from Liam, the doctor, saying he was outside. She looked at her appearance once again. It was a beige mid dress with pearls draped above her breasts. The pumps she wore were black and tall; ready for any new strides in her life post-divorce. Liam knew she came with baggage and that should have scared him off but it didn't. She steps out confidently as Elena Gilbert.

* * *

The next morning all of the guys are walking from their very warm cabin to eat the most important meal of the day. Klaus went to bed first, so he took the opportunity to loudly wake the rest o the men up, who were up drinking, laughing and playing cards. He was bitter at that moment but watching their groaned expressions as he banged pots and pans together around the house rendered it a temporary feeling. They all took their individual showers and changed into proper gear. Klaus suggested that all of them should go to the dining hall for the glorious breakfast.

"You know, me and Damon could have ridden up to a grocery store. I swear it was a Wal-Mart somewhere," Matt said.

"Wal-Mart? Yeah, I'll just stick with the cold walk to whatever the hell it leads us," Damon replied, shuddering at the suggestion of going to said cesspool of a store. Matt shrugs, he didn't care who went with him the cool air was just such a shock. Elijah was in the front of the group because his legs moved the quickest. He had a red wool hat on and his hands were shoved neatly in his pockets, protecting his limbs as safely as he could.

"Why is it so damn cold?" Stefan asked, slightly bouncing as he walked.

Klaus slapped the shivering man on his back, "Mate, we're almost here and you're wearing a leather jacket."

"I can't wear it in LA without looking like an ass and it's too cold for me to wear it here, I can't win," Stefan replied, sighing. It wasn't soon before he seamlessly was the first person walking in front of the group. Right before he was a red shed-like building. "Hey," he called out, "this must be it, right?" The five other men catch up and once inside the warm building they find an area to eat and sit in. It's right by the fireplace and Enzo asks for someone to take pictures of him in front of it in which he later uses for a spicy caption on Instagram.

Everyone had bacon except for Matt, his wife was worried about him getting high blood pressure due to his harsh oily diet. He watched them tear and bite into crunchy bacon as he merely poked at his limp turkey bacon. Damon tapped the blonde's shoulder, mouth full of a syrup-drenched waffle. "Trying to watch the dad weight, huh?"

"Something like that," Matt muttered, "I have one kid and haven't been affected whatsoever."

Klaus and Stefan shared a knowing look and then a waggish one at Matt.

"It's no big deal to gain a gut, put some more carbs on your plate man, you look miserable," Stefan said with a laugh.

Matt simply ignored the three of them chuckling like schoolgirls and ate his flavorless turkey bacon. It spurs a side conversation for Stefan and Klaus about their home life. Damon sees the joy on his brother's face as he and the Brit bond about fatherhood. He had nothing to spew on the subject besides his potential lovechild being incubated in his mistress. Elijah cleared his throat and drank his tea, he felt left out as well, but he and Katherine made a deal about having no kids prior to them getting married.

Damon tended to wear his heart on his sleeve; he turned to Enzo. The devil-like man was eyeing a group of women who were giggling. They were all blonde except for one. Definitely was not the raven-haired man's type anymore, especially after marrying Bonnie. Enzo quickly got bored with the talks about family, it was the antithesis of who he was and it what was his friend, Damon was trying to reach. He needed a couple more years with him before he finally did have a kid with recessive green eyes running around stealing all of Damon's time from him.

"I'm gonna go check this out over here," Enzo announced, his eyes never leaving the quartet of women.

"So am I," Damon concurred, putting his half-empty plate on the table. Enzo wasn't alerting the rest of the males, that statement was meant for the older Salvatore ears.

"Why?" Matt asked seriously, "You don't think those women have pure intentions do you?"

"What woman ever does," The married man says to the man as he walks off, following Enzo.

* * *

It was early in the evening and Elena wasn't expecting the walk - well run from the place they were dining at. The service they were getting was extremely rude, apparently, the restaurant had this unspoken dress code. A dress code Elena and Liam failed miserably. He took her hand and sped out in a hurry, not caring about the repercussions of dining and dashing. Her laugh is infectious as it fills his head and echoes in the best part of his mind.

They stop, Elena is bending over and panted for breath, she was clearly out of shape. And maybe 6-inch heels weren't the best running shoes. Not every woman is Beyonce, she reflects on her decision to wear heels in the first place. When she stands back up, she meets the young doctor's gaze. "Let's walk to the beach," she suggests, smiling. Her hair is frazzled and she begins to finger comb it back in place but few strands peek in front of her face.

"First," Liam reaches out to place the loose hair behind her hair, she blushes, "Let's get you out those heels, those cause veins and tension along with other things I can go on all night rambling about. I'm so sorry for making you run in those."

"I-it's okay, it was really fun," She reassured. Liam sees a store they can go in quickly to grab her some comfortable flipflops. Again, he feels bad so he bought them for her and she bought him a silly hat because, reciprocity. He didn't even want her to buy him anything but the brunette was so persistent after he insisted to buy her shoes. When back on the sidewalk, heading towards the beach she asked him about his career. He was so young it must have taken a spectacular drive to become a licensed doctor at the age of 25.

Elena lets out an elated sigh as her bottom hits the soft sand, her feet were killing her.

"So, if you don't mind me asking," Liam questioned, "What made you want to go out with me tonight?"

"Honestly? I wasn't going to at first, what my mother did in the office was tacky and inappropriate. Like...she made it seem like I was desperate and I'm not." His brown eyes watch her carefully.

"Ah, Isobel, one of my persistent patients. I mean she sees two single people who are totally attractive by the way and it suddenly clicks for her."

Elena laughed, "Agreeing with anything she says means a cold day in Hell is nearer than we think," she fumbles her fingers, "And I'm not single, yet, but my lawyer says and recommends dating while in the separation process." Talking about or even mentioning it was a touchy subject in the past but since she found out about Ivy, she accepted the upcoming finality of her divorce. She and Liam talked about her little angel Jackson but never his father. Even his tone of placing them both under the umbrella term of 'single' seemed to be calculated.

"You didn't talk about him."

She sighed disappointedly and looks at Liam, "We were having such a great time tonight I didn't want to torture you of talking about the failed teen turned adult marriage to my son's father." _Husband, he's legally __your__ husband, you're standing in front of the house he currently funds,_ Elena's conscience spews at her. The doctor looked at her sincerely and grabs her hand to show her he had patience.

"And," he grabs her hand, "We can have more of those, but I want to know one day."

More of those nights meant that Elena could see a future with him and if she saw a future with Liam, truly, it would give her another reason to look forward to her divorce. Removing herself from those thoughts, she focused on the now. The woman walked closer to him and he bit his lip, wondering what would be her next move. "You will," she promised. Her hands reached forward to stroke Liam's face, his brown eyes boring into hers. She kissed him and he reciprocated by kissing her back sweetly under the porch light.

...

_Her hair was extremely tangled from days of lying in bed. She got up to pee, eat and shower at night and of course sleep ended her routine. Elena barely heard her own voice anymore, the tears made it sound so weak and frail. Her friends offered support and sympathy, she had gifts stacked up to the ceiling at the hospital to prove it. But it wasn't enough, nothing felt like enough these days._

_It had been over a month since she had come home and she could count on hand how many times she picked and dropped her son off at school; two times. She did it for appearances mostly but the responsibility of making sure Jackson got to school fell on her nanny, Rita. One day she just didn't feel like being a mom and the next day after that, it became continious. Jackson sometimes came into her room and held her hand, he didn't expect her to say anything. Tonight the person who had visited her room was Stefan._

_"I talked to Jackson's teacher today, I found out he told the class that he had a 'sad mommy."_

_"Our son is very observant..."_

_"I also learned that you don't even drop him off or pick him up at school."_

_"Well, thank God for Rita," she said bitterly, "We're paying her all this money so she can play pseudo-mom. This isn't the 50s, Stefan most of the kids in his class are being nanny raised anyway."_

_Stefan walks over to the bed, sitting down on the end of it. She balls up a little bit because they haven't been in close contact in a few weeks. She needed assistance and he acted as her nurse until she was physically strong enough to do basic necessities for herself once again. Maybe she distanced from him because seeing his face stung and she didn't want to blame him for the miscarriage. Her doctor told her to take it easy after falling from the stand latter from painting but she was too stubborn to listen. The room she painted pink in anticipation of their baby girl coming home was hard work wasted._

_"Fine, utilize Rita all you want but she isn't his mom. He misses his mom and he knows you're hurting," He said to her sorrowfully, "I miss you. We just want you to get better." Silence. She couldn't help but feel incredibly selfish, keeping all of her sadness to herself as if she was the only one who recovering from a loss. Stefan left her alone, saying that he was tired and going to bed. After he was gone she sulked until her eyes became weak. _

...

Even though Enzo and Damon manage to sneak away that doesn't stop the rest of the men from having a clean, fun time. The upward walk back to the cabin tires their legs and they nap until the afternoon. In an old broom closet, Stefan finds a football and they make teams. He and Matt may have an American advantage. At least that's what Klaus classifies it as, loudly as he and Elijah are losing terribly.

It's 8 pm when Stefan gets a drunken Snapchat of Damon in a club with dancers in it. He also notices the blondes from earlier. He shook his head, of course, his brother would make this trip perverse with Enzo by his side. Klaus peers over Stefan's shoulder and comments, "The fool's at a strip club, with his second wife how surprising." They're too tired to talk about the man's screw up and decide to berate him about it in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Wannabe

The huge day had approached for Caroline Mikaelson; her store on Sunset Boulevard was finally opening. The night before she stayed up drawing predictions and possible outcomes. She wanted to make her goals financially. A small celebrity connect was supposed to be visiting the shop and that was the seed being planted for continuous business. As of now the blonde was shuffling through rose pink aprons. The problem was the shade of pink. Outraged she called her husband.

"This terrible assistant you hired ordered the absolute wrong color for my uniforms," She took a glance at her daughter eating a granola bar in her high seat and sighed, "So, whenever you, um get here please fire him, I hate being the bad guy and I'm gonna need him for the rest of the weekend since you're not here." There was a sad pause and put on her best smile as if her husband was standing right in front of her. "Anyways, I love you me and the girls are gonna kick ass this weekend." Voicemails were more intimate than 1-minute phone calls of Klaus saying he couldn't talk because the boss was giving him hell or their team had been exceeding.

Her store didn't officially open until 9 am, but it was 7 and she was running on virtually no sleep. The neurotic woman didn't have her doting husband to level her head, only her baby daughter was keeping her sane at this point. Caroline's morality hit a huge boost when she heard her doorbell ring. Her dear friend Katherine had arrived clad in a black skinny jumpsuit and low-tops. The blonde wasn't sure if the designer was necessarily durable in food service but the vixen was allergic to dressing down.

"Oh, my God," Caroline hugged Katherine, rejoicing, "I can't believe you made it and this early too," she looked at her outfit, "And fashionable, I guess you had enough."

"Is that a real door and bell," The Mikaelson wife looked above her, "We need to get that automated, that's just awful and outdated."

"Day one, and you already have complaints, welcome to the team," Caroline said sarcastically.

Katherine's baggy eyes were securely hidden behind her Fendi shades and she had hit up her nearby Starbucks to get a double espresso iced coffee to wake her up. Oh, and the outfit was an old Christmas gift from Elijah. She hated the material and begged for the receipt to take it back but he wouldn't let her. At the family dinner, she caused a scene by stripping down to her bra and panties to prove a useless point.

"Ignoring your dry humor, I said I'd be here early, didn't I?"

Katherine walked towards Henrietta.

"Kat-Kat!"

Katherine removed the toddler from the chair making googly faces at her and occasionally tickling her, the girl's mother watched in admiration. She knew Katherine loved Henri as she were own. The fact that she was rocking her on her slender hips proved to be true. Making herself visible Caroline said, "You know, it isn't that bad, Katherine." The woman was still making her niece laugh but she heard her friend loud and clear. After a few minutes, she placed the child back in her seat and kissed her forehead.

"I know, but I don't deserve motherhood, hell I even fail at wifehood. Let's face it, Caroline I would be a terrible mother," Katherine confessed bitterly.

Caroline walked over to her and said, "Things will change, I know it. You will guard your little girl with everything you've got, now come on."

She showed her the box of aprons and Katherine looked at them with disgust, "These are a pasty pink, they don't even go with your letter font."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I know, but it's too short notice to order the hot pink ones; my assistant totally screwed up. He will be fired promptly when Klaus get back."

Katherine leaned on a baker's rack, with her arms crossed and stated earnestly, "Your last sentence, how is it waiting for him to come home?"

"I have my beautiful Henri but it's draining and really..."

"Lonely?"

"Yeah," Caroline sighed, "It's very lonely."

* * *

Elena's alarm sounded off loudly on a Saturday morning. Usually, she could sleep in and roll over to an empty, cool space on weekends. When her marriage hit a rough patch she slept in the other room and never returned to her actual marital bed. So, nothing about this space besides made her long for her husband, he never occupied it. One of the reasons the woman couldn't wake up when she wanted was because of her longtime friend, Caroline Forbes who was on a bladder tight schedule today.

But there was a reason why the space alongside her was lonely no more - Liam. Almost a month of dating and they ended up in the bedroom. Elena was no nun by any sort but she had been seriously sex deprived and then that depravity just turned into a sexless plateau. if she never got laid again, she came to a jarring conclusion that she would be okay. That's what toys were for. It wasn't unusual for a kiss to happen or her porch or his but when his hand landed on the door and the other underneath her thigh hoisting her up, she knew she had to let him in.

Elena felt great and liberated, she wanted to take this step for herself and her womanhood. What wasn't pleasant was various texts from Caroline, Katherine, and Bonnie. She was so dead. In a blinding rush, she put her satin pink robe on, tying it up tightly. Then she looked around anxiously; her loud looking ended up waking Liam up. He was still dreamy and sculpted as he was last night even with his ragged morning voice.

"Please, don't tell me you're kicking me out like some trashy ho'," He chuckled, watching her cover her face up.

"I really don't want to but I have this thing and- ugh," Elena stopped her sentence to see her phone vibrating on the nightstand, with Bonnie's name appearing. "Hi, Bonnie," She drew out the hi. There was short but firm words being heard from the other line. Liam took that as his cue to start dressing to leave. The brunette mouthed 'thank you' as he did so. Muatility was a great attribute to have in a relationship. Her friends were snappy and he understood that and took the steps necessary to help her avoid their wrath.

"She's gonna be here in five minutes," Elena announced with a pang of panic to her voice, running her fingers through her hair, "I have to shower in five minutes."

"Hey," Liam walked over to her cupping her face lovingly, "You got this, alright?"She sighed in semi-relief and smiled when he placed a kiss on her lips. These moments on the weekends were theirs, uninterrupted and she'd picked the most unavailable one to take their relationship to the next level. So, instinctively Elena wrapped her hands around his neck staring up at him with teasing eyes.

"Last night..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say finally. Without a doubt, she enjoyed it but wanted to see if their adjectives would sync. There was a pause and in between that silence, Elena's fingers played with the nape of his neck. It was something she did when with Stefan a lot. She could be reading a book and his eyes would be glued to some night sports game and her hands would find its way in his dirty blonde locks.

"Uh, it was way better than I expected." Her mouth dropped and the rubbing of the nape of the neck stopped abruptly.

"Could you elaborate?"

"Nothing, it just means you said you hadn't had sex in a while so I assumed that-"

"Oh, my god, you were expecting to screw the closest thing to a virgin, weren't you?" Elena asked, half-joking.

"You totally caught me," Liam replied, "So, how long was your dry spell?"

"Uh-uh, we don't have time for this. I have to shower and you just have to go."

Liam nodded and began to walk out before Elena instructed him to take the backdoor because of the neighborhood talks. No one knew besides her mother and Katherine about him and she wanted to keep it that way. He understood with her being married with a kid and all, she'd be judged harshly. Bagging a married woman only looks good on his end. Elena's shower was about a minute and a half and afterward, she slipped on some dark denim jeans and a white dress shirt. It seemed store-appropriate enough.

* * *

She stepped outside to Bonnie's white Audi being parked outside her house. The door was open so she stepped right in. The lawyer glared at her once, wordlessly scolding her and took off. A speeding ticket would be worth the trouble if it meant getting back to Caroline in due time. Elena reclined in her seat, thinking that she should be rolling in the bed right now with him. No, instead she was rushing him out of her home.

"We made a commitment to Caroline-" Bonnie stated, just to be cut off.

"No, we were _forced _to help out Caroline."

"Well, she can't make me do anything but I am always happy to help if I have the time and we agreed to go together and you pull this. So, what the hell happened, Elena?"

"To be honest," She started, feeling butterflies swell in her stomach. "I'm seeing someone."

A stoplight Bonnie was going to run through made her jerk the car, emitting a screeching noise on the front of the tires. "You what?"

"Bonnie, don't 'what' me, you're supposed to support me, you're like my big sister."

"Yes, and Stefan is like my literally my brother I can't support this, how long has this been going on?" Bonnie put sarcastic emphasis on 'like' and 'literally'.

"Bonnie, please he's such a great guy," Elena whined defensively, "Besides, you know how broken up I was about Stefan dating that Ivy woman."

"They're not dating, he told me they're friends." Some of that was true.

"Okay, not dating but definitely fucking," Elena responded sourly, "And Katherine said she saw them on a date the other night. I can do the same things he does, maybe I need an outlet too."

"Okay, but you can't do the same thing he does," Bonnie said, holding her finger up, "If he is dating her publically no one will bat an eyelash. You date around and..."

"'She's a bitch, kicked him out of his house just to sleep with the new guy in their bed.'" Elena exclaimed loudly, throwing her hands in the air.

"Wait, you slept with this guy?"

Elena awkwardly chuckled, scratching her head.

"Oh, did I say that? Bonnie, you know what, we're right by the storefront."

Bonnie parked and slammed her door, Elena soon followed her into the building. The bronze-skinned woman promised with serious eyes that they would discuss McDreamy later. They were greeted by a clearly upset and busy Caroline. The blonde didn't care to hear apologies or excuses and began assigning them jobs.

"Bonnie, you go to the back and help whoever's back there to unbox those cream puffs; they're flying off our shelves," Caroline smiled as she scurried past her and stared at Elena, deciding her punishment. The brunette rolled her eyes, this was high school all over again. Caroline needed to feel in charge which was why she had to orchestrate events this complex. It gave her a sense of character and lifted her spirits.

"You're on baby duty, and I think Henrietta has to potty. Obviously, I can't do it because I'm running a business here. This seems to be your expertise, so if you can please take her."

"You know, I had and have still goals before becoming a mother right, they can co-exist."

The blonde smiled tightly, "Right."

...

Caroline's store was a success; they made over $4800 in pastry sales alone. Her economic predictions skyrocketed, but she couldn't run the place by herself. The next step would be to hire a manager. Her girlfriends did the best they could. Katherine worked the front counter happily, it was an area where she can peacefully keep her nails. Elena may have been annoyed with the mother, but Henrietta was well behaved. Bonnie being the overachiever she is, excelled in the kitchen.

"Okay, you guys I totally had a full tip jar," The ex-model stated, wine glass in her hand."

"Yeah, a tip jar you _weren't _supposed to have," Caroline added.

"I can't help it, this face was born to bring in the dollars."

Caroline rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh along with Bonnie and Elena. It was 10:30 at night and they had all chipped in with cleaning - even Katherine and rewarded themselves with a bottle of white wine. Caroline reached out to Elena, "You know what? I'm sorry for that comment earlier, that was a complete low blow." The brunette shrugged, she was used to being the more mature out of the two, "It's fine. I'm doing fine, the lawyers are plotting but again I'm fine."

Katherine's face morphed into one of sympathy, "Oh, baby, it'll be okay. Besides, you'll have that hot doctor to comfort you in the meantime."

"Wait, what?' The blonde questioned, gasping and then looking at an indignant Bonnie. "Please don't tell me you knew about this too."

"Today," Bonnie nodded slowly feeling tired from the hard work from earlier and yawned, "I found out today, Care."

Elena felt all eyes on her and was about let out a huge sigh until Caroline's phone rang. She mouthed it was her husband and stepped out of the room. Klaus calling her first was one for the history books. Katherine's face twisted in a smirk and looked at her cousin, who visibly looked nervous. Ironically, it wasn't Elena who she asked a question towards.

"So, Bonnie dating while separated is recommended, right, in your legal opinion?"

"My firm never advised it, actually. Things got ugly in the courtroom and it makes it easier to claim infidelity."

"But exploring other..._flavors_ might make people hastier to get the divorce over with?"

"Yes, it does but it also slows the process. A man, who wants to keep his new girlfriend and money, i.e not signing papers to divorce legally," Bonnie eyed Elena's anxious state and reassured her, "Not saying that's your situation because Stefan is really trying."

"If trying means having comfort pussy while I used to cry over the death of our marriage to sleep at then sure," Elena sat up straight, "Bonnie, where does your loyalty lie exactly?"

Katherine wanted to pat herself on the back right then and there, those two were making her job easy. The woman lived for confrontation; this was more fun than her ex-friends in the dressing room fighting for the last bump of coke. Her face was mildly entertained and Caroline came back looking bewildered at the new hostile environment. Katherine pointed at Bonnie and Elena and mouthed 'cat fight.' Caroline immediately took her seat, watching the fuckery unfold.

"This isn't the end for you two, so yes I'm biased because I see a happy ending for you two," The woman replied rather sincerely.

"Why? You saw how losing my child destroyed me when I started getting an ounce of emotional strength back...he threw that stupid party for me and got drunk."

"You were so angry that day," Caroline commented hollowly, "Stefan said you were doing better but you hardly talked to anyone, it wasn't adding up."

"I wasn't fine, I was grieving and letting my husband speak for me really wasn't a good choice."

"I miscarried too," Bonnie said softly, all the heads at the table turned to face her, "No one knew but me and Damon but we were gonna keep it a secret." She chuckled lowly, "I was glad we didn't tell anyone, I felt ashamed. Like why can't my body do what it's supposed to do, make babies! Anyways the doctors said that was probably might have been my only chance to have a kid. I was stunned and Damon berserk, demanding we see anyone who could offer a second opinion. Here I was, still speechless but it didn't hit me until I got home."

"Oh, my God," Katherine was the first one to hug the tearful woman, surprisingly, then Elena and Caroline.

"See? We have to talk about these things," The blonde said, while soothing Bonnie's back and broke from the group hug. "Which means you," she pointed at Elena, "need to stop with the 'I'm fine's, we need to know what's making you upset. And Bonnie, this is real life, you can rid the poker face, I swear we won't use your vulnerabilities against you."

"Okay," Bonnie said, wiping off a tear and sniffled, "Noted."

Caroline never said anything about disclosing secrets. That meant her attraction and pleasant relationship she shared with Enzo would remain hidden, Elena's full expedience with Liam would remain with her, Katherine's on and off affair with the Lockwood boy was under wraps still and if it were up to Bonnie, ultimately she'd take her entire history with Marcel with her to the grave.

* * *

Elena went over Bonnie's words multiple times in her head since Saturday. Had she made the right choice moving on so quickly? She wasn't sure really even in the evening of her picking up her son. The past two Sundays she'd park outside the apartment towers and wait for Jackson to be brought down by his father. Stefan always had a report for her, she wasn't sure if it genuine or he wanted an excuse to talk to her.

Today she decided that she would go upstairs to see him face to face.

...

"Hi," she greeted nicely.

Stefan closed the door behind, looking behind it for a second, it sounded like laughter from the apartment.

"Uh, hey Elena, what brings you up here?"

"I'm picking up Jackson, so where is he?" Elena asked, looking over his shoulder, raising a brow.

"You never came up here before to get him so..." He purposefully trailed off, failing to see her point.

"So, fine," Elena crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him earnestly, "I just wanted to see you because I miss you, like a lot."

Stefan felt vindicated and leaned on the door frame, "Keep going."

Elena rolled her eyes, "You're going to ruin the moment."

"Pretend like I'm not even here."

"It doesn't feel as though your presence is gone really. You're always there whether my stubborn ass likes it or not. I see you every time I look at our beautiful baby boy. I see you on the walls of our home, our pictures will never be erased. I see you in my wedding ring since you're the one who gave it to me. I see you in my dreams and the both of us having a reconciliation of sorts."

"Elena, don't."

She walked closer and dared, "Don't, what?"

"Don't do this, you know what you're doing. You say jump and I'm trying to reach the stars," Stefan replied shakily.

She bit her bottom lip and put her hands in her pockets thus keeping her distance.

"Bonnie has got me thinking about things and I know that I never stopped loving you."

"You uprooted my whole life for this. I couldn't get through you to you for months, we were sleeping in separate beds, I took off work indefinitely and I did that all for you hoping the storm would pass and it didn't. I made one mistake and you throw me out."

"I was grieving, I'm sorry."

"I was grieving too, damn it!" Stefan exclaimed, and proceeded to walk in a circle, he steadied himself crossing his arms and breathed in and out. The hallway echoed his words making Elena close her eyes and shudder at the impact.

"I lost a child earlier this year, too, all I wanted was for my wife to tell me it was going to be okay. I'm sorry for throwing you that party, it was wrong to pretend, I just wanted things to go back to normal."

"I've forgiven you for that...what I couldn't excuse is your drinking, it isn't a mistake, it's a pattern and I know you know that."

"I have been working on it," Stefan grumbled.

Elena cupped his face with both of her hands and kissed his forehead, "I believe you and I love you."

"I love you too."

The front door opened startling the two but enough to remove them from their embrace. It was their little one. His face lit up in glee, watching his parents being in close proximity of one another.

"Does this mean mommy and daddy are back together?"

"Go get your overnight bag," Stefan instructed, in a broad voice and the boy sprinted back inside.

Elena's arms were resting on Stefan's shoulder and her hands were crossed behind his head, massaging the nape of his neck. "I like your dad voice, it's totally hot." Stefan raised an eyebrow in amusement at the comment. "Well, I'm glad me disciplining our kid is a turn-on for you?" She rolled her eyes, he was such a goof. "That isn't what I mean, you're making a sound like some kind of freak."

"Ah, it's kind of too late for that."

"I meant your voice is so commanding, shows me you can really take charge."

"Hm, nice cover-up."

Jackson came rushing out with his bag and his mom's cardigan. "Okay, I'm ready, are we all going home?"

"I don't know, Elena, are we?"

"Sorry, not today but soon we will."

"He's been talking about your jacket all weekend long, I guess he wants to show how responsible he is by keeping up with it," Stefan pointed out/

Elena smiled turning to face her son and her face froze when she remembered the last time she wore the cardigan. it was last Sunday at Liam's, they cuddled on the couch. It warmed her heart thinking of the sweet recent memory. She got eye level with Jackson and asked, "Sweetie, thank you so much for finding this."

"Your friend gave it to me, mommy."

"Friend?" Stefan asked with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, he said he knew Mommy and-"

"Slow down, he?"

Jackson nodded slowly, hoping he hadn't said anything wrong.

Stefan held the bridge of his nose and turned his back towards his wife.

"For the love of God, Elena _please _tell me this friend has a distinct preference for men."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dog With A Bone

Katherine had been being a faithful wife for the past month, so she wanted to reward herself with shopping. She loved Elijah but it would be a lie to say she didn't marry him for security. She felt like she was giving up her model career for something more concrete when she accepted his proposal. He needed affection and a clean image and she needed to maintain her lavish lifestyle. It was symbiotic in the finest sense. The days he left the house in his typical grey suit to make a living, she was alone and bored. And his off days were even about work as they went to various events of his co-workers where she had to act wifely.

It was torture being someone she wasn't - couth and respectful.

Her right-hand woman, Caroline, was unavailable due to running her store. Sure, Katherine was proud of her friend but she severely missed her presence and it was only Tuesday. Typical women were getting ready for an exhausting 8 hour day or already on the clock. She prided herself in not being the common woman, so shopping was a way to financially and socially shit on them.

Today she decided her co-shopper would be Elena, they didn't have much in common really. But Katherine had been interested in her upcoming divorce. She'd never been through a legal divorce but she did know a thing or ten about squeezing a man for everything he's worth. It was quite literally a 2-minute drive from her house to Elena's and she still honked her horn obnoxiously.

"Really, Katherine?"

"Hurry up, get in. I have a nail appointment at 2."

Elena rolled her eyes at the dramatic deadline - it was barely noon. She was canceling lunch with Liam for this.

"So, you'll be back home in time to see your little...what's his name again? Oh, Jackson, little Jax."

Elena cleared her throat, "He's with Bonnie and Damon for the week, it's probably for the best considering that the hearing is Friday."

"Wait," Katherine said in disbelief, "They just take your kid off your hands and you're scott-free?"

"No, it isn't like that and they spend time with Jackson all the time, they're his godparents and things are about to get messy. I don't want him to see me act so hostile."

"You never asked me to be his godparent. He's such a cute kid."

"Bonnie and Damon, no matter how much they've upset me with this divorce situation, have supported Stefan and I over the years, I couldn't imagine a better couple to look after him if something happened to us," Elena responded, honestly.

* * *

"Damon, what the _hell_ is this?" Bonnie exclaimed from the basement, holding pink socks. She had given him a simple chore; wash at least a basket of dirty clothes. He did just that but never separated the whites from colors. Bonnie was livid at the carelessness, all Damon did was complain about them firing their maids when there was no reason to. Not that he knew the reason why anyway.

After her sprint ascending the stairs, Bonnie breathed out, "This is a basic rule of laundry and you've ruined all of our white socks so thanks for that." She placed her hands overhead and navigated to her kitchen where she saw her husband and her nephew sitting at the table. Damon had been helping him with his homework and she began tapping her foot. She held a pink sock in her hand, twirling it around because it was an abnormal new color.

"Oh, Bonnie didn't even see you there," Damon said looking up to see the colored sock, "Oops."

"Yeah, we're low on socks, so thanks."

Deciding to not waste any more time on the matter, she grabbed a water from the fridge to quench her thirst. She leaned against the metal frame of the freezer, taking note of how attentive her husband was the kid. A part of her felt bad for him, she couldn't give him his own Damon Jr. The other side of her wanted him to burn in Hell before she put herself through fertility treatments.

"You guys please don't fight like mommy and daddy. If something happens to them and you, I'll be forced to live with Auntie Katherine and she says she can't raise a little boy because she can't dress them up," Jackson said in one breath.

Bonnie and Damon shared a confused look and then laughed, reassuring the first-grader nothing would happen to his parents or them. Jackson nodded and scattered off to go put his schoolwork away. Truthfully, telling him that nothing would happen was to soothe the little boy's fear, divorces could get messy. Also, Bonnie wasn't really sure which couple or both would survive. One's problems had been acknowledged by the California common law and the other stayed hopefully under wraps forever. Damon reached out his hand to pull out a chair for his wife.

Just before she could gleefully sit down, Damon loudly slapped her ass resulting in an irritated glare.

"I'm hungry."

"You're annoying."

"You love me," He teased; his eyebrows flared jokingly.

"Unfortunately," She replied in a monotonous voice, "And order some takeout I'm not cooking after that laundry mishap."

"I am on a strict diet, I can't do fried foods this week!" Damon cried out.

"Since when? You had tacos today!" She argued back, calling out his hypocrisy.

"It's Taco Tuesday, I made an exception, you see."

Bonnie pointed at him, her fingers daring to poke him in the eye.

"Ugh, Damon you are just _unbelievable_."

Jackson came back to the table and sat there with his hands folded, flashing his best smile.

"Can we have tacos for dinner?"

"No, I'm ordering a pizza, one that your uncle can't eat because of his new diet."

Damon; looked at the boy, "Hey, now that your Aunt Bonnie is back don't you wanna continue that story?"

"What story?"

"Um, it's a story about mommy and her friend and how mad daddy was," Jackson replied looking down at his feet, "I think I made my parents break up again."

"Oh sweetie," Bonnie said, hugging him, they released and she asked, "Tacos, right?"

Jackson nodded happily and continued his story from Sunday. Bonnie and Damon gave each other side eye exchanges at every morsel of new information. Using the son of people they loved dearly as a vessel for their nosy needs was in bad taste, sure. But they convinced themselves they were doing it for a great cause. After Stefan shortly found out Elena's friend wasn't really a friend, the fighting intensified. He didn't want some guy around his kid understandably but Jackson stayed with Elena, that was their agreement.

"Mommy tried to run him over because he was blocking her from pulling out and I was yelling telling her not to hurt Daddy."

"Oh, wow..." The doorbell rang and Bonnie got up, getting their food.

"It isn't true love if you don't try to kill each other at least once," Damon stated, trying to find the light in the situation.

Bonnie sighed, walking back to the kitchen placing the brown bag of Mexican food on the table. She turned towards Jackson, "You know what you can eat your room tonight." The boy quickly grabbed his food and ran, ready to gorge on it and watch TV. Bonnie called out, "Just make sure to clean up after yourself."

"We did something morally ambiguous for-"

Bonnie stuffed a taco in her mouth after saying, "Don't even, I've done worse in court."

* * *

Caroline had gone through the interview process about a dozen times. No one had stolen the position yet. She was fed up with her husband's schedule so she might have taken it out on an interviewee or two. It'd been two days since his business trip from Jersey and he hadn't come to visit the store. The store he purchased was going to be run by his wife solely and he didn't want a penny from it. After a verbal tussle, he ended up watching their little girl for the day.

The blonde hoped that they would be productive and go to the park. Since she was with the toddler most of the time, she could never be the fun parent. children needed to be nagged and disciplined so they wouldn't navigate the world aimlessly. She was scared of Henrietta resenting them both when she got older because her father and work became synonymous.

The clock struck 5 and Caroline yawned, "You guys I think I'm gonna go home, I'm just a phone call if you need me," she began grabbing her purse.

"Wait Misses Mikaelson, someone's on the phone," A worker with a high-pitched voice alerted. Maybe she was nervous about interrupting the boss.

Caroline suppressed an irritated eye roll, she was done for the day, who the hell would want her?

"Hi, I am leaving for the day, so if you're in talks of the store manager position please call us back tomorrow at 10 am."

The man on the line asked with mischief dripping from his voice, "Not even for me, sunshine?"

"Enzo," she grimaced, "What possible culinary experience do you have?"

"Plenty of it and you're looking help aren't you?"

The blonde looked at one of her employees rolling out a box of frozen bread from the freezer and sighed, "Monday morning, be here at 10:30."

The dark-haired English man gasped dramatically, "Would the big bad wolf approve of that time? You know night time is his calling..."

Caroline bit her lip to stifle her laughter, it would have been the first time day all day she felt an unrestrained joy. She coughed and pushed a thread-like hair behind her ear and said, "Now it's 9 am since you want to be a complete doofus. Bring a complete resume and be on time or the interview is off." She then ended the call by slamming the phone on the hook. Everyone looked at her for a second and continued back working. Little did they know that sudden change in Caroline's attitude was because she was playing with fire.

The blonde walked into her two-story home after a long drive from Beverly Hills, which consisted of her singing along to Taylor Swift's latest album. It would be something silly she'd do with her daughter. She enjoyed the brief time alone but she wanted to be home with her family again. Closing her front door she yelled out, "Sweetie, I'm home!" Her husband emerged from the kitchen with their blonde sleeping toddler and whispered, "Could you be any louder, Caroline?"

She deadpanned, "Please don't tell me you've been here all day with her."

"I'll tell you about our long day after I put her in bed," Klaus said while ascending the steps softly.

Caroline's heart swooned; he was so patient and loving with her Henri. Since there would be no family time, she grabbed a bottle of delicious white wine for them to sip on. She turned the television to some basketball game. She then looked down at her outfit. _Oh, God I still have flour on me from work. totally not husband appealing._ In a hurry, she ran to her bedroom to pick some standard pajamas. She didn't find a reason to lounge in her home in something sexy. After her shower and changing, she saw her life partner on the living room couch.

"Hey, don't get started without me, scootch over," The wife commanded, swooshing her husband to make room for her.

"Sorry, love this game is really intriguing," He said, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Since when have you cared for American sports?"

"I've had to assimilate to your culture since the day I've laid my eyes on you," He looked at her with a beaming smile and pecked her nose. She thought the gesture was cute enough to equal a smile with just as much corniness.

"So, my love how was your day with our love?" She asked properly.

Klaus folded his arms and sighed, glancing at his feet and stated, "We are raising a tyrant," his eyes followed his wife's who was roaring in laughter, "I am so serious, she goes to the poor worker who gave her the wrong ice cream by mistake, 'You're gonna have to make me another one or else,' and gives him the most deadliest eyes, Caroline, you should have seen it."

"Yeah," Caroline tightly smiled, "I should have been, this look for managers has been ugly."

"We'll get through it, in the meantime, I don't want my little girl growing up in a kitchen, we need a nanny."

"Oh," Caroline said, deflated, "But we're doing so well- I mean I was, I and Henri used to spend every day together."

"That was before you became a businesswoman in your own right, you put your career on hold for almost 4 years."

"But, I-"

"Ah, nothing, we're hiring help, we need it."

"Or you could just work less, that's an option."

"Caroline..." He started. almost rolling his eyes at the suggestion.

"No," she stood up, "Tell your jerk of a boss that you need to spend more time with your family - notice how he doesn't have one because his wife left him!"

"And what does that have to do with us?" Klaus yelled out.

"Patterns exist for a reason," she said, moving her hands rapidly, providing emphasis for her statement.

Klaus sat back and looked dazed, his wife had just given him an ultimatum - less work or no family.

* * *

Katherine had tugged a less enthusiastic Elena all over the avenue. The woman hadn't bought anything on Rodeo Drive, not even a bracelet. In contrast to Katherine's several (colored coded) shopping bags. She enjoyed buying items for herself, her favorite aspect of modeling was the novelty of it all - she would never wear the clothes ever again. She had that one night, one audience and one runaway to impress. Elena yawned, "Are we done yet?"

"No, we aren't leaving until you buy something," Katherine protested, pulling her cousin forcibly to some high-end store, "I think Valentino is more up your alley." The younger woman almost gagged and wiggled out of Katherine's hold. She clearly didn't want to be there much to her relative's dismay. A team member approached them genially, "Hello, ladies what can I help with you today?"

"Nothing at all sir, we-"

"Hi, Katherine Mikaelson, here," she extended her hand out, exchanging pleasantries and informed, "My sister here needs a totally hot court look, something that makes her pop out but she absolutely _can't_ look better than me."

"Yeah," Elena mumbled, with her arms crossed, "Go ahead and speak for me."

"Of course, let me show you something just her alleyway," He said, ushering them towards the dresses, "May I ask what's the occasion, some of these screams "I didn't do it" or "Please, Judge let me keep custody of little Timmy, the nannies will raise him up anyway"."

Katherine laughed and looked at Elena's unamused face and her face turned to a straight line.

"Okay, it's for divorce, I know you have on for that, Michael."

"Hmm, divorce you said...We have a new arrival for that exact occasion, I'll go to the back."

The ex-model did a small victory dance which resulted in Elena raising an eyebrow at her movements. Katherine shoved at her, "Bitch, he's getting you something not even in stock yet, please be happy."

"That's never happened for me before, so I guess it's a feat."

"Yeah," Katherine poked at her arm repeatedly at each word she said, "Because you don't shop."

"I don't have time with being a full-time mom and all," Elena shrugged.

"You had Rita," Katherine pointed out.

"And she was wonderful, I send her flowers every month since I let her go."

Michael came back with a dress in a zipped sleeve, he unzipped it for a dramatic reveal, showing a black, sleeveless dress. Both of their eyes widened in awe, it was basic but yet rich in material. The man handed it to Elena, making sure the hefty price tag was sticking out. "Wait, before I give this to you, did you file or did he? You're supposed to be attending your marriage's funeral essentially."

"I did," Elena said, almost proud in a sense, thanking him for the selection and grabbing the dress from his hand.

"You get him, girl," Michael pointed to the cashier, "she'll take you."

The price of the dress until it was scanned, it made Elena weary but not enough for her to put it back, shamefully. Elena swiped her card just for a few seconds later to hear that her credit card had been declined. She hardly used it, her main source of money came from her debit card or sometimes cash. Katherine looked at the declined symbol and asked curtly again to run the card.

"She never uses this card, something is wrong with your system," The curly-haired woman snapped, slamming her hand on the table not caring if she caused a scene.

"Look, lady, it says the credit card can't be used," The cashier snapped back.

Katherine gave the worker a death glare and turned towards Elena and whispered, "Go check your credit history and let me handle this bitch."

Elena nodded heading out discreetly as she could while being watched by customers. She quickly searched for her credit card company's number in her contacts and talked to a representative. After a series of security questions, she was informed that her husband canceled the card Monday morning. She heatedly hung up with them and began dialing the man who she promised eternity with.

Katherine's eyes widened in shock at the number of curse words slipping out of Elena's mouth. It didn't take many IQ points to find out what happened to the woman's credit card. Her holding the dress hopefully would lift her cousin's spirits.

"You asshole! I never use this card and the exact moment I want to treat myself is coincidentally when you decide to cancel it. Right on time, husband of the year right on fucking time. Forget our talk in August when Jackson started school about me not going overboard with alimony because hear me out Stefan Salvatore: Game's on!"

Katherine slow clapped, with a proud smile sporting her face. Elena facepalmed, she was still slightly panting at all the words she said without breathing. Honestly, she didn't think she could muster all of that rage. but she felt a strange empowering euphoria from it, speaking up for herself even if it was over voicemail. Katherine opened her car door to hang the elite dress up on a hook. She got into the driver's seat and began to speed off.

**COURT DAY**

Bonnie and Damon accompanied Stefan while he prepped for his hearing today. His lawyer hadn't been there to officially talk strategy but they still served the great company. It was barely 11 am and he wanted to stay in bed all day like a child on Saturday morning. Damon slapped his younger brother on the back hard, "Today's the big day, bro, you're gonna be drained for everything you've got," he looked around the apartment, "Even this beauty."

"This looks like our old apartment complex," Bonnie commented coolly.

"Nah, babe ours were across the street," Damon swiftly lied and stared at Stefan, signaling him not to say anything. The sandy-haired male followed the signal but would question his brother of it later. Now he was going to be dividing assets and a kid.

"So," Bonnie sat down, with her legs crossed, "What do you want out of your shared belongings?"

"Well, I wanted my wife back but that's clearly not happening," Stefan grumbled.

"I put faith in you and you fumbled it."

"Massively fumbled," Damon said, "We don't like hanging out with the losing team and spoiler alert: the losing team is you."

"How the hell was I supposed to know Ivy's impromptu visit would lead Elena to-"

"Jumping into another's arms? Yeah, I'm surprised you haven't chugged the bottle already."

"Damon," Bonnie said, disapprovingly.

The younger Salvatore humorlessly laughed running his finger through his hair, "Damon, keep on with your unnecessary commentary, I swear to God you don't want to see me when I'm on edge."

The raven-haired man threw his hands up, feigning fear, "Oh, Stefan, so scary with your empty threats."

"It's not a threat, it's a promise. Know that."

The two brothers held a menacing stare at one another.

"Stop," Bonnie said aloud, breaking up the tension, "We're here for moral support not to argue."

"Fine," Damon agreed, "We're here for you, this sucks and we sympathize with you a lot but you brought this on yourself, honestly."

"Yes, like canceling her credit card what the hell was that?" Bonnie asked.

"I thought you and Elena weren't talking," Damon questioned confusedly.

"I found out from Katherine."

"She hardly uses it, I was still so mad from Sunday and I ended up canceling it before I went off to work. I wanted to apologize to her and make things right but you already know how that voicemail went down."

Bonnie and Damon silently nodded, knowing there was wreckage coming before them. They drove Stefan to the courthouse. Elena's car was parked but she was near it talking to her lawyer, Ben McKittrick, one that Bonnie recommended pre-them-not-talking. The 30-something woman waved a hand at someone who she considered a sister only to get a half-hearted smile. Ben was an arrogant jerk for sure but the man was a beast in court, he even could sit with Bonnie when it came to legal skills.

"Ugh, this is who you recommended her to?" Damon groaned.

"Why, is he bad?" Stefan asked, with a brow raised.

"No, this the pompous ass Bonnie had a crush on in college, Ben _freakin_' McKittrick. He's insanely good at his job, I'll give him that."

"Insanely, huh, Bonnie?"

"Oh, please," she scoffed, "I gave you my cousin, who is walking up to us right now, so get out and discuss plans."

The caramel skinned woman wore a light blue blouse with a matching skirt and white Louboutins. They only had five minutes and all their prep had been over the phone - Lucy lived an hour away from Los Angeles. She turned towards Stefan, "Look, we know her grounds of divorce and what she wants from your assets, and you're agreeing to it but we need to prove to the judge that her recent request in alimony is ludicrous."

"Sounds good," Stefan said while they walked, "That voicemail, I forwarded you, could that be considered to be a threat?"

Lucy smiled at him pointing her finger at his noggin and beamed, "I like the way you think."

Elena smoothed out her dress for the thousandth time, she was fidgeting like crazy. Katherine helped her with accessories for the day which is why her neck, ears, and wrist were pearled up. Her long brown hair had also been modestly placed in a neat updo. Ben had his hands on his hips and stared up at the sky. "You look fine, Elena, you cannot show weakness right now."

"Ugh, I know but I'm wearing a $1700 dress right now and-"

"You'll get more of those with me, we need to prove to the judge that your request in alimony is completely justified. Your life has been on hold for 6 years, you should have something to show for it."

"I know but-"

"No buts, we have headed in now. Lucy is going to get on your ass about that voicemail you left."

There was no huge courtroom but it was a room with at least one room in it. It was five of them with the Judge sitting at the head of the table. Stefan and Elena hadn't uttered a word to another and it would remain that way. The judge spoke, "What are the spouse's grounds? Remember, this is simply a temporary hearing."

"Your honor Mrs. Salvatore's grounds for divorce is emotional trauma and her husband's state of drunkness."

"Alright then, and Mr. Salvatore's grounds?"

Lucy folded her hands across the table, "We don't have any, he just wants to appease his wife in any way that is within budget."

Elena rolled her eyes and scoffed, mumbling, "Now money is an issue."

"What was that?" Stefan asked clearly.

"You never made a big deal about money before I just think it's funny actually," Elena shot back.

"Let's not make it too hostile in here, last time we were here, you two seemed amicable enough," The judge said.

"Well, Your Honor, my client is fed up with her husband and his lies, shall we bring up the lady friend?" Ben asked Elena, who nodded. "We just want to know if he's dating her or not."

The judge sighed, feeling like he was an episode of 90210 and asked, "Well, Mr. Salvatore, are you dating someone?"

"I am not, Ivy is simply a friend."

"Yes, a friend that you take out fancy dinners but now we have imaginary budgets!"

"We have evidence of this woman and him sharing an intimate moment together," Ben spoke up, pulling out a flash drive.

Stefan looked to Lucy worriedly and she yelled, "Objection! How was this alleged evidence obtained?"

The judge looked between the two parties and stated, "Overruled. I would like to see it on the projector screen."

Moments later, Stefan and Ivy's date were being displayed, clearly from Katherine's angle. Bringing her up would do Stefan any good, he had to air Elena's dirty laundry since she went straight for the jugular. Lucy shot death glares at Ben who was smiling hard as hell as of now.

'We were thinking $4000 a month in spousal support considering the duration and combined stress of the marriage," Ben said, as he clicked the projector screen off.

"Well, we think it's outrageous, they shared stellar years together. Despite the underlying tension of the separation, he still will give her their lovely $250, 000, home in Malibu."

"Still my client has been shoved underneath the thumb of her breadwinning husband and has no work experience. After the divorce, she will need that money to get back on her feet."

"First, she lived comfortably and happily with my client so don't try to claim emotional abuse, secondly, our original of $1500 was fine with her until she tried to run my client over when he confronted her."

"Attempted hit and run?" The judge questioned, Stefan and Lucy nodded, "Misses Salvatore, please defend yourself."

"Well," Elena began, "I was trying to bring my son to safety because Stefan here got upset at something he brought up," she turned to look at the judge, avoiding all contact with her husband whatsoever, 'You have to understand my maternal instinct to protect my son."

"Bullshit, tell the truth."

"Stefan," Lucy started, subtly reminding him to hinder his temper. Obviously, it was failing and she rested her head in her hand in defeat. Ben just wanted to meet his client's demands but even this was out of his control, their situation was interesting, to say the least. He never divorced a couple that was still connected romantically like them. Elena cleared her throat, "My son was up late at night and opened the door for a stranger, my husband felt threatened because the stranger knew me. We're not strangers, actually, his name is Liam and he's a good and honest man."

"What is your relationship to this man?" The judge asked.

"I'm seeing him, relationship-wise," Elena answered and looked at Stefan, "Are you happy now? Make sure you get that on file along with the title 'Stefan Salvatore's wife is slut'."

"I'm not seeing Ivy she's just a companion, we're disposable to each other but you wanna actually pursue this guy, why? We were great together."

"I'm tired of going memory lane with you when yours is selective. I've been in love with since I was 17, I deserve a fucking change and since Sunday you've made it perfectly clear that you're not going to be anywhere present in that change. Goodbye, Stefan and I mean it this time."

It rendered Stefan speechless from the way she almost choked on her tears to her powerful words denouncing herself from him. And with that, she grabbed her purse and skedaddled out of the room, tears welling up in her eyes. She drove about five miles away and parked in some alleyway next to an old restaurant and cried her eyes out. Her heart couldn't take another confrontation with her estranged husband. Elena had mourned her marriage for the first time, she always dealt with grief haphazardly.

* * *

"I want a housewarming party," The woman said, looking at her husband with a glass in her hand.

"Of course, my love, what day would you like to have it?" The tall, dark, handsome man asked graciously.

Sybil placed her drink on a coaster and approached her husband, "Next Saturday seems nice to let's not pester these great people on a weekday."

Cade smiled, "Sounds great, let's make the invites."

Six months ago, the woman was shamed out of Suburbia since she didn't have the traditional look of someone who lived on the street. After her departure, she kept close tabs on everyone else in the neighborhood and boy, were they horrible at keeping their business private. Now she was back with vengeance and purpose to uncover the ugly truth of the picture perfect women who viciously judged her.

* * *

A/N: Did I mention this Desperate Housewives-esque? This was originally going to be a Boncel fic but I thought that would be kinda boring and limited so I opted for this. The court scene was really sad to write, I basically was inspired by both Carlos/Gabrielle and Mike/Susan's divorces. All I know from Cali divorce law is from Google. Hopefully, this Sybil-plot won't be that melodramatic, maybe she has an insecure high-school girl complex or her intentions are much sinister than that? We'll see.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: An Open Door

Caroline Mikaelson was having a pleasant Sunday until a wave of guilt hit her. She was potentially going to hire a man who was a self-proclaimed womanizer. She kept the incoming interview to herself until she was in bed lying beside her husband. They all went to the movies during the day and gorged on popcorn, candy, and sugary fountain drinks. Klaus obviously chose his marriage over his job, so he made a verbal promise to tell his boss first thing Monday morning.

As the blonde was lotioning her legs in her white sexy little white slip. Her husband took on the task for the third day of putting their little girl to sleep. He wanted nothing more than to devour Caroline whole once his back sunk into the mattress. Klaus closed the door and smiled at the sight of the woman in his bed - the only one he wanted there. He crept beside her, whispering but nothing of hot air in her ear and began nuzzling her ear. Not that she didn't enjoy the attention, her overthinking outweighed her need for coitus.

"I have an interview tomorrow," she mumbled, her eyes closed lost in his kisses.

"Fine," Klaus said promptly, "let's get straight to it, we don't need you waking up a minute after eight."

She squealed at how in an instant he had her on her back and started giving her open-mouthed kisses on her bosom. Still, she would never want to lie to him so she says it even if it will undoubtedly ruin the moment.

"Yeah, but it's with..._ah_," She bites her lip and continues, "With Enzo."

All the wet kisses and groping come to a halt at the sound of another man's name. She immediately curls her legs up to her faces, burying her eyes and nose into her knees. She can't look at Klaus because she knows his face will make her feel even more shitty. "Wow," is what he says. He shuffled on the end of the bed straightening himself out.

"You just keep entertaining him."

Caroline bunches up her fist and opens them, and repeats it, and opens her eyes.

"Klaus, it's just an interview, he's not getting the job, okay? He just wants to mess with me."

"Is this some sick turn-on for you, telling me about him before we start our lovemaking? Because I'm ready for Kutcher to come out with cameras in my bloody face! You know what? Do the damn the interview, hire him for all I care but I'm leaving."

Caroline started to call out his name and she did - over and over again but it failed. She knew his words were final when she heard the front door slam shut. Nervously the blonde ran her fingers through her hair, rocking herself slightly to obtain some modicum of peace. it all ended when her daughter started cooing like a newborn. Caroline jumped at the first cry she heard and picked Henrietta up, placating her. The toddler couldn't possibly know that her parents had been fighting and it was all her mother's fault.

Klaus drove around the block 7 times. The first 4 times were how long he and Caroline were married and the 3 was the age of their daughter. The reason he didn't go too far is that he loved them with his entire being. The Brit promised to never let his temper get the best of him because they were the best thing to ever happen to him and losing them meant life ad no purpose. In a way, he felt betrayed by his wife, she kept this from him for 48 hours. The guilt on her face was an image that wouldn't escape him and he drove around in circles.

He went to a nearby McDonald's to buy a large iced tea, he could have better at home though. Now, he was officially a few miles away from home, worrying the living daylights out of his dear wife. The man checked his phone, there was nobody he was interested in calling back. He scrolled through his contacts momentarily. His brothers would be sleeping for different reasons - one after a long party weekend and the other because of strict sleeping curfew. So, after a few minutes of thinking it over, he ended up calling Stefan. Maybe listening to him would make his situation with Caroline less dire.

"Well, I need to vent and divorce is currently kicking your ass, who's going first?"

Hearing his friend make an incoherent noise, Klaus took that a yes and complained away. He wasn't doubtful of his wife at all, it was Enzo. The man who had not cared about the sanctity of anyone's marriage. Was he trying to uncover Klaus's coat of being the Big Bad Wolf? On the other end, the playboy could have changed and wanted someone like Caroline to keep him in line.

"Ah, man, I don't know. Enzo's shaky but if he's qualified enough, Caroline will hire him,

Stefan weighed, sounding groggy.

"I just don't want him to become haughty because if he gets hired he will be spending more time with her than I do...ah, I should have never bought that fucking store," Klaus replied, running his fingers through his hair.

"Look, Caroline isn't going anywhere and if the store makes her happy, you should feel great about giving her it to her as a gift, don't regret that for a second."

"And of course, she's demanding less time at work which is-"

"Fair? I mean she has been staying at home for the past 3 or 4 years maybe let her have this, Klaus. "

The worried man reclined in his seat, chuckling to himself.

"You're on the brink of divorce and still is able to give me positive, advice."

"It's simple: don't make the same mistakes I did."

"Damn, is it really for you two?" Klaus sighed with great sympathy, "For what it's worth, I personally believed you and her were great together."

"Yeah...I thought so before court," Stefan stated, closing the blinds in his remote apartment, "That's just the worst place to discuss your marriage, imagine everything you've done wrong to be brought up again. I don't want to ever go back there."

"That bad, huh?" Klaus got no response so he kept talking, "You sound like you're on the move."

"I am, actually. This apartment costs way too much, I need to live several hours from my ex-wife like most divorcees. I'm thinking East Coast, that Warner position just opened up."

Klaus sat up, his frivolous thoughts coming to a halt. Move? Court sounded hell but come on man.

"You've got to be pissing on my leg! You're giving up, mate and that is weak," The man argued, cutting Stefan off each time he tried to rebuttal. "Leaving your friends and family because of one bad hearing? That's just plain selfish, you have way too much support here to be throwing it away! It may seem pointless now, but it's not over for you two. You have a child and you're planning to tell him one day when your relationship is strained and broken beyond repair is that 'Sorry, son, daddy's feelings were hurt. Well, that is frankly bullshit to me."

"Thanks for Klaus, but I am sure you have Caroline calling each department of Malibu's police department, go home please."

He didn't let the man utter a word because he ended the call. Around him were a few boxes, inside were his clothes and valuables. When Stefan first purchased the apartment he wasn't planning on moving every item he owned in it. No, most of his stuff was either in storage or at his old house. It dawned on him that he still had keys, but never went back to see if they still worked. Klaus's words of not giving up echoed in his mind and nothing short of a bad idea infiltrated his thoughts.

* * *

Bonnie had been on her morning Monday job when she saw Sybil, who was drinking lemonade on her porch. She offered Bonnie a smile, who just waved back nicely. With her husband being sketchy all weekend, she finally had gotten time to herself during the day when he was working. At first, her plan was to ignore the persistent brunette but it was becoming harder as she called her name, offering her a cold drink.

After all, the lawyer was taught not to decline any food or drink. And she was really thirsty.

"So," she sipped, "You quietly moved back into this neighborhood."

Sybil folded her hands, sitting regally as she responded, "This Friday, we did, me and my new husband, he proposed to me in July, we tied the knot in September."

"Lovely, where did you two meet?"

"Paris, you know I had to go somewhere after you ladies exiled me," Sybil said sweetly.

"_Exiled _is a bit dramatic," Bonnie clicked her tongue, "Maybe encouraged a different part of town."

"Ah, well that's water underneath the bridge now, which is why I- I mean my husband and I would like the neighborhood to celebrate us moving in together."

Bonnie placed her drink on the tab;e and put on a faux smile, "I think that's lovely, we would really want to see the new hubby in person." _Yes, insinuate that her marriage is a sham, Bonnie. _She began to get up; that the purpose of this sit and talk was for her to spread along with the information of a house party.

"Yes, I really hope Damon can make it, I think you two are admirable," Sybil added as Bonnie walked off her porch steps. It caught the lawyer, off-guard but she had the most ammo-ready tongue ready to fire off at a given time.

"We don't look up to anyone; if we did compare ourselves to others him and `I would have sunk a long time ago."

Sybil nodded blankly and begins to pick up her neighbor's glass. Being nice was a pain in her ass. In no time, Bonnie sprints back to her home and dials up one of the available wives. Caroline was at work on the hunt for a qualified manager, Katherine wouldn't even be awake at this time, so it left her with Elena to call. They were the closest friendship-wise, but Bonnie had somewhat double-crossed her. That wandering neutrality was going to turn into a respectful distance soon enough. The jogging woman looked behind herself twice before closing her door and calling her friend.

"I know we're not talking but we need to talk."

"Okay, shoot," Elena said, with now her phone pressed to her ear as she walked freshly clean clothes from the basement into her son's room.

"Sybil is back and apparently with a husband," Bonnie said, then picked an apple from her fridge to crunch on.

Elena gasped, mid folding pajama shirts and replied incredulously, "I can't believe she decided to show her face again. Especially with all the cartoonish stunts she pulled trying to be the neighborhood villain last year."

"It ranged from her leaving you alone in the nail shop, thus leaving the bill - and a ride back home on you or trying tongue down your husband!"

Elena grimaced at the moment she caught Sybil trying and failing to seduce Damon, not one to keep that information to herself she told Bonnie immediately, causing a showdown the next day at Katherine's house. Yes, the ex-model lived for drama and it was more than satisfying than the average catfights she's witnessed. Sybil was always her runner-up on the model scene and even looked up to her, however, Katherine saw her as an annoying, slut opportunist.

"You said husband, right? Maybe she's changed, some people aren't who we thought to be or trust at times," Elena said, letting the last sentence linger on.

Bonnie eye's roll could be heard on the other line, "I need you to get over that, like now, we might have to take down a bitch. _Again_."

"And I am all for-" Elena stopped, once she heard her front door shuffle, she took a breath, placed her phone on the blue comforter. Bonnie was on speaker phone, she knew it from the abrupt silence coming from her friend. The woman who spoke in a shaky, soft voice telling her that she feared that someone had broken into her house.

"Go get anything that resembles a weapon and strikes that motherfucker across the head," Bonnie directed, "You have to assure me that you're frightened."

"I'm scared, Bonnie, when my husband moved out I knew I was going to be seen as vulnerable but it's too soon."

"I know, sweetheart, just protect yourself. I'll be over there in a minute." Click.

Elena walked into her husband's closet for the first time in months, looking for his old golf clubs. She teased him for even considering playing the sport and then purchasing the accessories that had to go with it. It became his closet but they did once share that room together. The black duvet that kept their bodies warm still got washed once a week, the smell of his ivory rich cologne being completely erased.

The brunette stripped off her robe to show off nothing more than a white tank top and boy shorts and ran down the stairs ready to attack. She staggered into the kitchen, golf club parked discreetly behind her back. There he was, the so-called robber bent forward in her refrigerator. That man was mooching off her store-bought groceries. "Bastard," the soon to be ex-wife cursed under her breath. Without a second to waste, she swung the metal club to the man's forehead, knocking him on the ground.

"You will not step foot in my home ever again, I am calling the police," She spat viciously at the man writhing on the floor.

"Fuck, Elena, I know things have gotten sour but trying to break my skull? Hell, that's better than alimony since you're in my will."

Elena's state of mind went from vengeance to confusion to full-on worry. She instantly dove to the floor to aid him. Her hands caressed his face and she rubbed her thumb across the gash on his forehead. Tears welled up her eyes, she couldn't help it, he looked so hurt. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't trying- I thought you were an intruder." He tried to stifle his laughter at the thought of someone actually breaking in but it failed. Perhaps the laughter was a temporary medicine from the concussion. Elena slapped his shoulder furiously and barked, "This isn't funny, Stefan, you have this huge bump on your head because of me."

"It is kind of funny," He replied back, his green eyes flickering amusement.

Elena sat up on her knees, detaching herself from him and placed her face in her hands, joining in on the laughs.

"I guess I need my baby daddy living for the time being."

"Please, don't say that ever again."

So, by the time Bonnie got to Elena's house, she opened the door to hear laughter. She kept walking in to see the couple practically dying of laughter on the floor. She raised a brow at them being at the same room, and then sitting that close, rubbing elbows and all. Bonnie leaned on the kitchen's door frame and cleared her throat.

"Care to explain, children?"

Elena stood up, dusting herself off and said, "I mistook Stefan for an intruder and hit him-"

"Woah, woah, she's a lawyer don't criminalize yourself," Stefan interjected, earning a glare from his sister-in-law.

"It's your house, you can't legally can't break into anything," Bonnie sighed and looked around, "I'm leaving because you two are beyond dysfunctional for me to even try figure out this without causing a migraine."

"Us, dysfunctional? Look who you're married too!" Stefan called out from the floor and winced in pain soon afterward.

Bonnie turned her heel sharply and yelled before slamming the door, "Welcome back to the neighborhood!"

* * *

Katherine spent her Monday evening with her husband as they were preparing for dinner for his company. She rather gorges on pints of ice cream paired with bad daytime television than fake smile at a bunch of strangers. Elijah's MO was his image, his wife was beautiful and he wanted to flaunt that. If this was a dinner party at a different house, she could drink 3 or 4 wine glasses to feel tipsy enough to smile for real. Unfortunately, they had to host leaving her to be on her best behavior.

"I wanna stay here, with you," She begged her husband, "Please, this is so useless, it's not like you're not attempting to close a deal - you see these people every day."

Elijah straightened out his tie, "My dear, it'll be over in no time and we can retreat here," and he leaned into her ear, "All night long, baby."

Katherine's pout formed into a naughty smile, "I'm not already wearing any underwear, she's sensitive right now."

Yes, naming her genitalia was right on brand for her. Elijah kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand, feeling her newfound spike in attitude illuminate her entire being. The chefs were working a mile a minute in the kitchen, they were Caroline-recommended which meant that it wasn't anything less exceptional. Katherine had a limit of one drink tonight so, she had to latch on something else to focus on. She made small talk with the other wives who had no interest in being there.

it wasn't until the end of the night that she spotted Sybil and a tall black man, who seemed to be her date chatting it up with her husband. Yeah, she needed that drink pronto and went for it as the next and final platter came out. She downed the white wine in seconds; her sipping while looking pretty didn't apply when it came to Sybil. Confidently, she fluffed up her voluminous hair, thanks to her luxurious numerous hair products that kept it bouncy and shiny.

"Hi, what is this chatter all about?" She turned towards Elijah, "Baby, I thought you said 'no deals tonight'," she saw Sybil and Cade chuckle, "My husband's an overachiever, please don't feel pressured to sign anything."

"This is my husband, Cade," Sybil stated, introducing the two, "He wanted to transfer to Elijah's job."

"I am completely sold, it is relatively close to our home," Cade said with a smile, rubbing his wife's hand.

"Oh, is this Sybil's new house or did you purchase a new one?"

"_Katerina_," Elijah muttered.

"No, we purchased a new home, for new memories," Sybil responded robotically almost and turned to Elijah, "You have our number and we can't wait to see you two along with the rest of the neighbors, this Saturday right?"

"You sure will have a great night, you two."

Katherine stood with her arms crossed and went upstairs shortly. Elijah sighed to himself, knowing he would have to close the party by himself. Once he finally joined his wife in bed, he was exhausted to the max. Elijah was common as ever in his wifebeater and boxers, sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked over his wife and said, "You acted very petty tonight." All she did was examine her nails, seemingly not bothered while Elijah was fuming.

"You were conversating with the enemy, I had no choice unless you wanted me to cause a dramatic scene towards the end of the party."

"it was just business, you have to separate the two and you can't just act out for the sake of acting out like some _child _who can't get their way," He argued back.

"Whatever, Elijah everything is always business with you."

"You're acting as if you don't benefit from my long hours at work because you do!"

"Please, I had the finest items before you and I sure can manage it after you," She said back with equal ferocity, "And we're not going to that damn party."

"Fine," Elijah said, walking out the room, pillow in his hand, "I'll just go alone and people will talk, not about me my love but about how dramatic my wife is!"

Katherine raised her voice back at him and took a breath, she'd had expected that much force and wouldn't even be getting laid. Even being on her best behavior majority of the night and (unbeknownst to Elijah) month. To say the least, she as pissed and Sybil was indirectly at fault for her unlucky night. All she knew is that the ex-neighbor needed to find her way off of her street.

* * *

Friday was the morning all of the ladies decided to meet up to discuss their lives and whatnot. They sat at 4 table seating; Bonnie and Elena across Katherine and Caroline. The blonde was clad in her apron as she was still on the clock. Everyone had a pastry, snacking on it as they talked about tomorrow's event. They quickly found out Enzo was hired since he walked over to their table to start a conversation.

"It's lovely to see all you ladies in one place," He said with a smile, "Again."

"They're now customers you have to serve nicely, so no ogling," Caroline commanded with a wagging finger.

"Oh, so now you're the help," Katherine commented, then she stood up straight and ordered a blueberry donut with sugar substitutes, leaving him to speed off and frantically search for the item. She looked at Caroline, smirking, who looked back with pleading eyes. The store owner did not want to talk about her infamous new hire.

Elena threw her hands up looking between Caroline and then the British man behind the counter and finally stated, "I have nothing to say about that."

"Good, you shouldn't because what kind of idiot lets their ex-husband move back in with them," Katherine said to her cousin, with a callous tone.

"It's the American way of a divorce, the wife gets the house and the husband gets the, sometimes, crappy offshore apartment," Caroline stated.

"I have something you don't, Katherine and it's called compassion," Elena countered.

Katherine just rolled her eyes and just in time Enzo brought back her impossible donut.

"Forget that, why is Sybil being so nice?" Bonnie questioned.

"She's up to something, she brought a basket of home-baked muffins over to my house like a 50s housewife and is profusely congratulating me on my store, who told her anyways?"

"I may have told her..." Elena trailed off, and fixing her coyness once she earned glares from the other ladies, "What? She would have found out anyway and I was just trying to make conversation since she sort of bumped into me and Stefan at the grocery store."

"Ugh, she is one those creepy women-stalkers on Lifetime," Caroline exclaimed, saying her truest thoughts aloud. She noticed Bonnie laughing it up across from her and she pointed, "Don't laugh, you know it's true you deal with these basket cases all the time."

"Okay, true she does have that 'smile' and did you say you were shopping with Stefan?" Bonnie asked facing Elena.

"Please, he's a grown man and the only two people I shop for is Jackson and myself. We were simply killing two birds with one stone."

"Yeah, sure."

"And Sybil had the nerve to say, 'You two are working it out, how cute!'"

"Oh, that's classic Sybil for you, adding a ton of condescension. It's even been passed on to me," Katherine spoke, annoyed just even thinking about what the wretched new/old neighbor's sneaky ways.

Caroline stood up, tucking her seat in claiming she talked enough about Sybil today. It left the three remaining wives still in their booths chatting away. Sparing the details of her long apology for her actions on Monday night, Katherine told the ladies that she would be attending the party. Elena and Bonnie expected and needed her there for tomorrow night. Even though it was just a drive up the street, she promised to come in style.

"I have this sexy, yet classy v-cut Louis V that has never seen the light of day, it will totally demolish her-"

"I have to go to a meeting at the school at noon," Elena interrupted, looking at her watch, "I'll see you two tomorrow."

Katherine and Bonnie waved her goodbye as she sprinted out the door. Then, the ex-model took her cousin's former spot and faced Bonnie.

"Was it me, did I let my want of total destruction for Sybil override the conversation today?"

* * *

Elena leaned on the bumper of her spiffy, red Tesla, eating an ice cream cone quickly as she could without the horrors of toothache. it was fifteen minutes past noon and her husband still hadn't emerged from the tall skyscraper before her. So, she walked across the street to buy the frozen dessert, it was extremely hot outside. The palm trees were gently sweeping away giving her a breeze every now and then.

Finally, he came out. his eyes locked on his phone looking at the time. Elena absentmindedly swiveled her tongue around the perimeter of the cone. God, he looks good in a suit. Stefan approached apologetically and shoved his phone in his pocket.

"Sorry, I would have been out of there at 12 on the dot, but McKinney wanted to extend the meeting."

Elena shrugged and said, "It's whatever, I already told his teacher that we were running late," As she turned to walk to the left side of the car she exclaimed sarcastically, "Hey! Maybe she thinks we're fighting?"

Stefan opened the passenger door and then sat down and opened his wife's driver door. He then reclined his seat so his legs can comfortably. The car seemed like a necessary show off.

"How do you drive this? It feels like one of those clown cars you can fit a bazillion things in," Stefan groaned, while he leaned back in his leather seat.

Elena rolled her eyes, the top part of her ice cream cone in her mouth. Her expression simply read, Get over it. She pressed a button to start the vehicle and took off. Stefan looked over to see her still have that cone.

"Don't even think about reaching for this," Elena told him icily.

"You're driving with one hand, let me just take care of that for you," Stefan offers, short-reaching for the frozen treat in her hand.

"No," Elena exclaimed, her attention from arguing with her petulant husband causing her to swerve out of control. Her car's computer alerted her of a potential accident and yet the mom stayed calm. She then brakes in a merging lane, disregarding any cars who need to use it. They switched seats and while Stefan drove he had to see Elena devour an ice cream cone from his periphery. Right after she casually told him that she had plans tonight with Liam. She can't stop gauging his reaction to detect any type of jealousy.

They arrive at the school, a building smaller than most grade-schools. Elena walked faster but Stefan jogged up to her with the swiftness, opening the door for her. Still, in the building, she strides ahead. She stopped right in front of the class, buttoning her white, flowery blouse.

"Should I go up or down a button?"

"Down, definitely down," He answered, and she nodded taking his suggestion. _She's totally wearing the necklace I gave her the day before we got married,_ he briefly reflected on the moment where they wed on the beach.

A teacher sitting with her hands folded with a performative smile when she saw them walk in the room. Stefan anxiously sat in his seat - a yellow kid's desk chair. Elena had a matching one and momentarily shifted in it until the teacher spoke. Putting their son in private school and they weren't even afforded the luxury of comfortable chairs.

"I think we should talk about what triggered Jackson's rather grim picture of you two he presented in the 'The three things' project I assign each year," Miss Helena began to pull out a drawing from her drawer.

"Wait," Elena said, stopping the woman's objective at hand, "If this is about the car just know my hand was forced- I had to back out."

"It's no big deal, her trying to run me over its water under the bridge for us," Stefan slapped her leg, "Right Elena?"

The brunette stops herself from glaring at him or even worse, hitting him back and opts for an unmoving smile.

"Yes, but I have to say, Stefan, me striking you with the golf club topped the reversing out of your apartment building."

"I never heard of either of those incidents," The woman says, looking between the two parents who say nothing and continues to pull the drawing out. it was a photo of a couple with their backs turned, seemingly to be at a stalemate or unquivering disagreement. There was a small boy who looked somber with a small heart in his hand. Obviously, the depiction represented them with simple yet familiar details.

"The premise of the project is to talk about two items that are essential classics -PB & J, ketchup and mustard, bacon and eggs. But then there is that third item, it's underrated but it brings the entire meal together."

"Wow," Stefan said.

"Is that all you have to say?" Elena asked him, scoffing.

"Do you have anything to say about it?" He mimicked back.

Miss Helena cleared her voice stopping the two's stare match, "I know you two are separated but Jackson talks about you like you live at home with him."

"I do," Stefan confirmed, "I just moved back in on Monday."

"I see, so you two are working it out as a family or completely?"

"I-"

"I let Stefan move back in because he shares DNA with my child, nothing more, nothing less."

"What she said," Stefan said, deflated.

"I think that's a good start, going cold turkey from being all in one home to suddenly not. This time around you can naturally phase out and explain to him that you will be divorcing."

Elena nodded, "We just want to focus on the now, he's been so ecstatic his dad is living with him again. I don't want to the be the bad guy here, again may I add."

"What I got from the picture is that he wants us to stop fighting," Stefan inquired.

"I think childish is the word but yes, if what I've heard and seen today then fighting is a reasonable word to use as well."

"Okay," Elena stood up, "Tonight we'll talk to him, we want to set up the best environment for him in and out of school."

..

Later on, they're in a McDonald's parking lot eating their greasy and sugary meals without a negative thought. They went in the drive-thru and instead of doing two separate orders, Elena happily swipes her credit card, which is now not declined anymore. She purchased a Big Mac, with the fries and a large soda, with extra mac sauce and bites at it wildly, not having eaten since this morning. it was now 1:45.

Stefan dips a spoon into his sundae, "So, on the bright side, we got compared to PB & J."

Elena sunk her teeth into her burger letting the excess ingredients fall wherever. "Hm, I guess that's a positive way to look at it, which reminds me, my mother has a severe peanut allergy."

"Well, I know what I'm making for Thanksgiving this year."

She looks at him with a half-smile, he said the same thing each year before the holiday and it never failed to make her chuckle.

"When you went to get more napkins, I canceled my fun and spontaneous dancing I had planned."

Her husband set his cup down and leaned over slightly, "Why, you realized I wasn't fazed by it?"

"All we've done is argued or bickered overall and that isn't a good image to put out there. I still contemplate blowing out your brains and then my own from time to time."

He nodded, agreeing but then spoke up again.

"You, know spontaneity isn't planned," Stefan pointed out, holding back a grin.

"I know what that word means, don't pester."

"Yeah, but if he told you he's taking you dancing all the surprise and the passion has been _sucked_ out. Spontaneity is supposed to leave you breathless. That's why I wasn't jealous, there's no anticipation."

"Right, because you're someone's psychiatrist," she took a final bite into her burger, then quickly washed it down with her Diet Coke.

"You're still wearing your necklace," He commented, picking it up and running his fingers over the gold pendant.

Elena gulped, watching his fingers be so close to her bosom, "Well, you have great taste, I can't lie."

Stefan's hand leaves her necklace to move some hair behind her ear. "_Dì cosa hai in mente_," he whispered, "Him or me?"

She closed her eyes, letting the question linger on. "Do you really want me to scratch your itch?"

"Considering how my week started, yes."

Elena rolled her eyes, scoffing pushing him out of her face and started her car, speeding off. For someone who had to sneak his way back home, he held way too much entitlement. Since they were just eating with no signs to leave at any given moment, her acceleration on the gas pedal caused him to almost jerk forward. If it wasn't for her son she wouldn't even give him any time much less her body in a McDonald's parking lot no less. _Men..._

**_A/N: I don't even like McDonald's as much anymore and they aren't running me a check so I apologize for the shout-outs. The housewarming party is next chapter._**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: How To Control Madness

Sybil had the maids clean her house from top to bottom, the diner staff has the food cooked to the highest temperature, and her stunning home to show off. Honestly, she liked her old home better but that was the one right next door to Bonnie's; this time around they needed distance. She had an assortment of meats; chicken, pork and fish outside with the sides and drinks near the pool.

Just an hour until the party started and she was ready to see her classy setup crumble before her eyes. The waitstaff would be walking around with the finest champagne and then she would grab a drink and sip while watching the spectacle. Of course, she had dessert - a 3-layer chocolate cake. Revenge could be anything but not nothing if it wasn't sweet.

Her phone rang, it was Rebekah Mikaelson. They hardly got along but the blonde hothead was anxiously wondering what was her fiancee's relationship to Bonnie. Sybil may have entertained the theory that the two were once lovers but she had no idea, truthfully.

"I got your text about some silly housewarming and you know Marcellus and I live an hour away depending on traffic."

Sybil mouthed a 'thank you' to a caterer who offered her a cracker and answered, "Hello to you Rebekah and it would really mean a lot to me if you came out to see us. I have plenty of food and drinks."

"Non-alcoholic right?" The blonde asked, twisting the bottom of her hair, "Just forget it, argh."

"Yes, of course, my staff will be serving dry glasses as well, is there something you want to disclose?"

"I am 12 weeks," Rebekah gave a weary sigh and crossed her arms, "We didn't want to tell anyone which is why I've hardly left the house since I've started showing."

The newlywed eyes sparked in delight of the new information she learned and said positively, "This time of year is one of blessings just stop by for a little while, I'll even reserve the closest bathroom solely for you."

"I don't know, he just wants a laidback Saturday-"

"Did you not say you wanted to know who on the block had a relationship with him?"

"Yes, but we're past that," Rebekah stated, unsurely, "I think we're past it, I mean we're getting married and having a child. Whoever the former woman was doesn't matter,"

Sybil stopped her eyes from rolling to the back of her head. The blonde's newfound overcoming of her insecurity was great for personal growth, but it didn't factor into her devious plans for tonight. She was sacrificing her home's peace for revenge after all. The dark-haired former model made her final point, "Well if you officially announce it now, you can gauge the crowd's reaction of joy and find that one Bitter Betty."

The blonde couldn't believe her ears; Sybil had a craving for attention that matched Katherine's. She replied, "Duly noted. But you would give up all the attention on you and your nice home so I can announce my pregnancy? Maybe you have changed."

"I have and I don't mind at all. I'll see you soon, soon-to-be Misses Gerard," Sybil closed and hung up.

_No one does manipulation better than moi_, she thought cockily to herself.

* * *

Katherine stood in front of her mirror, fluffing her diva curls. _Thank God for extensions_, she prayed. Her red lipstick was neatly applied along with her dramatic dark eyeshadow. Not one for kitten heels, she wore tall black Giuseppe Zanotti wedges. Everything was in place making her look drop-dead gorgeous but her dress. The only piece she was missing was her dress.

"Misses Mikaelson, we have your dress," One of her maids, Gia, alerted walking in with another maid, holding a dress. The woman with her name was Cristiana, she was from Poland and had broken English. They seemed to be keeping her adultery under wraps and worked as though the ex-model was a faithful wife.

Katherine stood impatiently asked curtly, "Well, don't stand there, help me would you?"

The two women came to her aid in an instant, helping her step into the black cocktail dress. The dress was bound to make any common woman gawk in amazement, the sort of response Katherine ached. The material fit too snugly around her usually slim figure. When they began to zip it up, there was a struggle. Katherine let out a pretentious laugh and said, "Don't worry, just keep zipping. I'll just have to suck it in." She was really working up a sweat for the two, but they finally got the material to close. The wife breathed in and out slowly.

"Are you okay, Miss Katherine? I can go fetch you a glass of water if you need," The older maid offered.

"I'm fine, I've been so stressed lately. I can't believe I lost my 115. Go get my scale from the washroom would you?" Cristiana nodded, getting her feet moving at her boss's request.

Gia smiled and offered kind words of encouragement, "Don't worry, we'll cook the most health contentious meals and get your weight back down, Misses."

Katherine nodded and thanked her other helper who set the scale right in front of her bare feet with the shiniest polish. She eagerly pounced on the scale and looked down to read the number - 132. In her head, she was panicking but years as a model, she knew how to keep her doll face on which consisted of the two following things: a wave and bright smile as she walked the lively runways.

"Did you want a new scale? I know we have some in the closet."

"No," Katherine protested, "Elijah and I haven't had sex in a _little_ over a week. I could just be stressed."

"But, the other night when I was leaving, you two seemed giddy."

"He was the giddy one, I was left alone, sticky, and unsatisfied," Katherine stated through her teeth, annoyed with her husband falling asleep during a hand job.

"Ugh, my husband does the same thing," Cristiana said, feeling her employer's frustration.

"Men, I tell you," Katherine agreed, stepping off the scale and turned towards them and straightened out, birthing a new attitude, "Ladies, once you plan out my green diet for next week you are done for the day."

They nodded and complimented her before stepping out. Purging was disgusting and so not her style,plus she wanted to keep her teeth. There was a reason why most models never smiled with their mouth wide, limiting her food intake was the woman's method of dropping unnecessary weight. It was superficial but all of her clothes wouldn't fit her new, healthy weight, she wasn't built to be a regular sized woman. She saw her phone ding and picked it up reading a text.

_Caroline: I think we should all walk in together, the four of us. It'd serve the bitch good if we did._

Smirking, she agreed and forwarded the message to Bonnie and Elena, she would later take credit for the idea. Her husband had run to the jeweler and she wasn't going to Sybil's home alone. The strain from Monday couldn't be brought back up if she attended there husbandless. This way, with the women tagging together it didn't look as dire.

* * *

Elena grabbed her hoop earrings from the third row of her closet. Her hair was in a neat bun, so she needed the accessories to make up for the lack of hair sitting on her shoulders. There were 15 minutes until the party and Bonnie and Damon would be at her house in no time. These were the type of events that reawakened her week. She walked downstairs carefully not wanting to slip in her tan Givenchy heels. Her husband stood with his hand out.

"What are you, expecting a high five?" Elena asked sarcastically, ignoring his extended hand.

"I was just being a gentleman," He said, looking around their empty living room, "We really have the house to ourselves."

Suggestiveness filled the air and she wanted to sterilize it.

"And just for that slick comment, you have to pick Jackson up from my mother's tomorrow after 2. I think she's taking him to church."

Before Stefan could protest, their doorbell rang, prompting him to go answer it. Bonnie and Damon stood on the other side, with a bottle of Scotch.m "I think we should do some pre-drinking before heading off to see the Wicked Witch," Damon said, stepping right past his brother. Bonnie just sighed following right behind him, clearly her face showed this was not her idea.

"You can just set that on the dining room table," Elena told her brother-in-law while putting in her hoops. Damon wasted no time and grabbed four glasses from the cabinet.

"You two look great," Bonnie complimented, holding her gold clutch at her side.

"Thank you, I guess," Elena said, successfully getting her golden hoops in her ear.

Stefan wrapped his arm around his wife and exclaimed with a big smile, "Don't we, always?"

Damon yelled out that he poured them all a glass and the three of them came trailing in the dining room. In another life, the raven-haired man was the perfect bartender. One that popular with the ladies and men depending on how badly he wanted tips that night. Collectively, they all drunk at once. Bonnie held her chest, cursing at the strength of the dark liquor. Elena coughed and cleared her throat. Stefan took small sips because he could feel his wife's eyes on him and Damon drunk it with no problems at all.

The former Playboy held up a picture he snagged from the living room, which featured the four of them on a beach.

"Miami was nice," he grinned.

"Please, you smelled of nasty cigar smoke," Bonnie reminded, suddenly remembering her husband leisure smoking the week they were there.

"Viva baby! I was living in the moment," Damon exclaimed.

"I was hoping we'd run into Pitbull there," Stefan said, jokingly.

"I remember you Damon getting Stefan to help you chase that guy who slapped Bonnie's ass just to find out he was gay," Elena uttered, almost laughing at the moment.

"Okay, how was I supposed to see his skin-tight V-neck in that dark ass club?" Damon asked seriously, earning a glare from his small wife.

Stefan tilted his glass, "Good times."

Bonnie turned towards Elena and told her it was time to go. The men looked in confusion. They slowly walked behind them causing Bonnie to turn around, annoyed. "We're going with the girls, now will you let us before Katherine chews us out for being late?"

"Fine," Damon said walking over to his wife pulling her into a hug. "Don't murder anyone," he murmured in her ear.

"I made a promise to God," She said with a smile.

Damon gawked at her once more, she was wearing a deep v-neck red dress. He leaned over, his tongue darting in her ear at every word.

"And I'll make a promise to you that fabric will not make it up to our stairs later tonight."

Bonnie fought the blush in her face and pushed him away, "I'll see you at the party, act accordingly."

Damon winked at her and retreated back to the kitchen. He saw his brother at the sink holding another full glass. Oh, just your typical Stefan brooding for the umpteenth time today, he thought to himself. He walked over to him, slapping his younger brother on the back. "You ok, there?"

"Yep," Stefan responded, "Just fine."

"Wanna put the drink down? You're sort of shaking over there, baby bro."

Stefan did himself one better and poured it down the drain like he was intending to. The younger man handed the bottle back to Damon. "You can keep that, it does no good in my home anyway."

"You're being awfully dramatic and cryptic," Damon gauged his brother's uneasiness and said, "Fine if you say so."

He changed his placement in the kitchen and crossed his arms.

"So, why are you lying to Bonnie about the apartment?"

Damon untwisted the Scotch and drank from it. He was going to need several drinks for this. His damned brother just wouldn't let the white lie go.

"I'm being Billie Jean'd."

"Meaning this woman wants money?" Stefan asked.

"I know the kid isn't mine, thank _God_ but I need a DNA test which is something she refuses. So, I'm waiting it out until the bastard is born."

Stefan walked in a circle, his brother had a secret not-baby.

"You've had dealings with this woman?"

"Yes, but-"

Damon could not finish his sentence with his brother's fist in his face. He held his nose, which was now in pain and winced loudly in agony. Stefan shook his hand and stood up straight. His brother deserved that response and maybe more violence inflicted. In a strained voice, Damon whined, "Damn it, Stefan there was a but, you didn't have to hit me that fucking hard!"

"I've been clubbed this week, suck it up."

"I can't go to the party now that this," The older man pointed at his money-making face, "Is ruined."

"Bonnie doesn't deserve half the shit you give her, I can't believe you stepped out on her and fuck up this badly," Stefan said.

"I did my best! I really did, but being the perfect husband isn't in the stars for all of us."

Stefan threw hands up and asked loudly, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean? We're all struggling, Damon, but you think so small and only of your needs!"

"You can be mad at me all you want but let's not forget your relationship to Ivy. One that you had my wife life to yours about! You're much as a dog as I am."

"That's different and you know it," Stefan argued, "Elena and I are getting divorced, we're separated."

"Yeah," Damon brushed off, "Keep telling yourself that and excusing your adultery so you can condemn mine!"

"I hope she leaves you with nothing," Stefan spat viciously before walking off.

"Yeah, and same for you, brother. In a year from now, we'll be sharing a trailer together!" Damon exclaimed and then holding his nose again.

* * *

Bonnie, Elena, Katherine, and Caroline were one of the first guests to attend the party. Their husbands being left at home didn't go unnoticed by the people who were there who whispered as they saw the quartet. Caroline rolled her eyes and uttered to her friends, "Bye, I am going to find the nearest alcoholic beverage and will come back a new woman." They nodded giving their approval without contest.

"Maybe they think we left our husbands at home because we've decided to come out as a string of lesbian lovers," Katherine quipped.

Bonnie stood with her hands crossed and turned around to face the two cousins. "We've been here 10 minutes already and no Sybil, is she going to pop out from one of these vases or something?"

Elena shrugged, "I think she's outside, let's go see."

The three walked out to see their blonde friend chatting up the old lady of the neighborhood. She seemed to be on her second drink. There were other patrons but not the woman herself, Sybil. They were starting to think she was missing. Well, the food was nice enough, it didn't stop the Salvatore wives from snacking on it. Katherine gawked at them as they did so.

"Are you two really eating something that Sybil is in charge of?" The Mikaelson wife asked, with a raised eyebrow.

With a mouth full of chicken salad Elena answered, "Yes, why not? She's not in charge, the cooks are."

"Also," Bonnie added, "She wouldn't risk poisoning everyone else just to punish us."

"Whatever," Katherine pouted, "Eating her food just makes you Sybil-sympathizers."

Soon, two of the husbands walked in or out depending on how one looked at it. it was Klaus and Elijah. They greeted the ladies and talked amicably. The auburn-haired Brit wasn't pleased to see his wife being around the beverages. He excused himself nicely and went to Caroline.

"Have you seen the lovely couple?" Bonnie asked Elijah, he replied that he hadn't. The man as very eager to finish the deal with Cade and was disappointed with his lack of presence tonight. He noticed his wife looked awfully detached tonight. She couldn't see her enemy so that led to her using other senses to scope her out

"Wait, so none of you have seen Sybil or her husband?" They nodded no. "That's strange, let me go back inside to see if I can find them."

"Elijah's nobility will make her come out, just watch," Katherine said, smiling.

"Yeah let's hope," Bonnie spoke in a deflated tone, watching a woman put cookies in her purse and quickly leaving out the backyard door.

"I am going to regret saying this, but I'm worried about Stefan and Damon. It's been an hour and they still haven't stopped by."

"That's weird too, I'll text Damon," Bonnie stated, and Elena nodded opting to do the same with her husband.

"They're here," Elijah announced from the screen door.

"Oh, goody," Katherine said with a smile extending her hand out for her husband to grab. They needed a united front right now. But her jaw dropped when she saw the company Sybil kept, an English pregnant woman. Elijah left her side to hug the woman and congratulate her.

"_Niklaus_!" He called out, "Get your butt in here! Come see why Rebekah has been holding off her visit from us."

"Sorry, we got held up," Sybil said, "This one's feet were way too hurt and swollen for driving, we just wanted to take the burden off of her."

The guests began crowding around Rebekah looking at her bump and wondering who the baby father was. Klaus finally walked in the living room gently pushing out his way so he can see his enchanted sister. Rebekah had tears of joy in her eyes as she saw her brother's approving smile and hugged him tightly. "You've been ignoring my calls for this," he grumbled once they broke ou the hug. The three siblings laughed. On the other side of them were the wives.

Caroline and Katherine were holding back several eye rolls as their husbands slobbered over the baby bump as it were a piece of steak. This wouldn't be the first or last time the men were engrossed in their blood family's latest spectacle. Even after matrimony to other parties, their ridiculous family code just wouldn't die. Elena felt a sad indifference once being that happy, early pregnant person almost a year ago. Bonnie just looked sick, like her entire faced flush and she retreated to bathroom instantly. Elena looked at some of the guests and excused her friend, "They say pregnancy evokes all sorts of feelings." Quickly she followed after Bonnie. If someone was to get emotional out the four, she just assumed she'd be the last person to do so. Caroline and Katherine looked at one another and chose to follow Elena as well. Sybil bit her lip to sustain her laughter. _Just like dominoes,_ she thought.

* * *

Bonnie vomitted in the toilet and flushed subsequently. She couldn't help her sobs escaping her. The woman was hysterical, she couldn't take another heartache. Elena knocked on the door and yelled, "Bonnie, open up we have to talk about what's going on with you." All she heard were sniffles on the other end.

"I am just so tired," She spoke honestly and her words felt empty and complete."

Katherine and Caroline came up the stairs, treading lightly. Elena shushed them, she didn't want Bonnie to feel pressured.

"I'm here for you, whatever you need, we're all here if you need us. Just open the door."

Bonnie held herself and rocked slightly and shakily said, "Okay, the door's open."

The three of them walked in falling to their knees, coming to Bonnie aid. She looked so unlike herself, it was scary. Her green eyes were dimmed, her hair was frizzy and all over the place, and she was barefooted.

"I'm in love with a man I can never have, who are having children I can't have, who is living a happy life I can't be a part of," She admitted.

Katherine was the first to hug her, patting her back. "It'll be alright, just breathe."

Caroline was dumbfounded and asked quietly, "Is Rebekah's boyfriend-?"

"Caroline, we don't have room for your judgment and your sleuth skills," Katherine said hastily through her teeth.

"No, because I'm the only one who hasn't stepped out on my husband here," Caroline yelled, standing up.

"What do you mean, 'only one'?" Elena asked looking up at the livid blonde,

"Well there's you, I knew about Katherine's for the past year, and now I am finding out about Bonnie's!"

"I did _not_ cheat on my husband," Elena said, "We're divorcing, leave me out of this narrative."

Caroline scoffed, "Divorcing my ass! I give you two until Christmas to kiss and make up and when that time comes we will all laugh about that silly phase because you're Stefan and Elena - meant to be together."

Elena sat in silence letting a frown form on her face.

The blonde was fighting tears as she pointed at her closest friend, "And _you_, Katherine, you are just selfish and ungrateful, I bonded with you because of our husbands and their insane devotion to their work and blood family and sometimes I felt that I came last. When I was home alone, I filled my time with baking and cooking for my daughter. You went out and got wasted which resulted in us meeting your plaything who by the way everyone has a roommate!"

"I feel awful about betraying my husband but he is just so damn proper all the time and wants me to act like a doll 24/7. it's like he handpicked me off the runway and didn't expect the nasty attitude that came with it. Yes, Mason may not have much of anything he does give me a good feeling, something other than this cookie cutter life of Suburbia."

Caroline shook her head, "Life isn't over when you get married you could have told him about it, worked through it like couples do for God sakes, or avoided this messy situation altogether by not marrying him at all so you can continue your party lifestyle. That man loves you and doesn't deserve any of this."

Then she turned to Bonnie, who was trembling as she cried softly,

"And I don't even know you, you kept this from us for months. You don't get to wreck someone else's relationship and your own simultaneously, that's a fuckup I just won't abide by," Caroline finalized, tears falling from her face as she walked away finally.

"She's right," Bonnie spoke, breaking the dead silence after their blonde friend.

Katherine stood up and brushed her dress up and clapped her hands once and said, "That's it, I'm just going to have to fight this bitch. She set this very thing up just to stake us out."

"You can't fight her," Elena told her, trying to be reasonable.

"Like hell, I won't," Katherine scoffed, walking out of the bathroom. Sybil had her on the bathroom floor with a one-of-kind dress on. She had to pay. The brunette seamlessly blended in the party once again. Sybil was with a couple, talking as though she was a good neighbor. Katherine made b-line and smiled at her, excusing the woman from the discussion. After the couple walked off, the wife's face went from sweet to sour.

"Bonnie didn't look too good, is she alright?" Sybil asked with a great deal of faux concern.

"Listen here, hoodlum, you got what you wanted. Everyone here has a past just because you can rebrand yourself doesn't mean you can tugging at everyone else's skirt," Katherine spat.

"Bonnie is just the beginning, one that I didn't think I could pull off, honestly. She's the most guarded out of you four. imagine what'll happen when I throw my Halloween party next weekend and the Lockwood boy and your husband bump shoulders," Sybil uttered all with a smile, disguising her talks of vengeance with a polite face to the other unsuspecting guests.

Katherine charged at her, throwing her against the wall. It sparked loud gasps from the partygoers, some who dropped their cups and/or plates. Elijah and Klaus stood from the couch, the one they accompanied their pregnant sister. Elijah came to pry his wife off Sybil hurriedly. He was behind her pulling at her slim waist.

"Katherine, let go," He pleaded with his insistent wife.

Her grip on the woman's neck tightened, "No, she's trying ruin everyone's life."

"Katherine, what are you doing?" Sybil choked out, innocent as ever.

"_Katerina_, let go. I don't want to manhandle you out of this one."

Katherine slowly unclasped her hand, watching color go back into Sybil's face. Elijah grabbed her hand and whispered, "You've ruined the party, with your stupid loyalty to your friends." She looked afraid as she saw the guests looking at her - judging her harshly. The woman did just what her enemy wanted her to do. But it wasn't too late to redeem herself, after all, this would make herself the true star of the party. Katherine Mikaelson leaned on her husband for support but before she could walk out the door, she fainted.

Needless to say, Damon skipped the party. He had been the only one who hadn't run into Sybil. He shuddered even thinking about her desperation towards him. the woman had instantly taken an inappropriate liking to him despite trying to be cozy with his wife. They had flirted from time to time but he wasn't interested in her, not in the slightest. With a little sleuthing, she found out that the raven-haired man wasn't that into her because he already had a side lover - his secretary.

..

MARCH THIS YEAR

_During a house party, Damon snuck back upstairs to grab a sweater for his wife. She one) didn't want to have a party for her birthday two) she was super irritable from a stressful client. He turned around thinking it was his wife and said, "Ugh, Bonnie, I'll find it, just give me a minute, alright?" His eyes flickered in confusion when he saw Sybil clad in her underwear. It was black, lacy, and tearable to say the least. Damon covered his eyes and said, "Woah, what the hell are you doing in my personal bedroom?"_

_"What do you mean?" She answered coyly, "I just wanted to be alone with you."_

_Damon's face scrunched in disgust as she inched closer to him, placing her hands on his chest. it was a weak attempt to rev him up. This is what she was doing - seducing him. he wondered how did she even manage to slip from the party without eyes being raised. Momentarily, he stared at her luscious breasts and said, "Well, that was very, stupid of you, my wife's downstairs, go get dressed."_

_"Your office is only 45 minutes from here and you don't seem to have that attitude there."_

_"You've been spying on me? You're a fucking lunatic!"_

_"Damon, let's stop kidding ourselves here," Sybil said, trying to kiss him, "You want me and I want you."_

_"No, I don't I want to get my wife a jacket because she's freezing," He said, pushing past her. _

_"You'll be back," Sybil yelled out behind him._

_"I never came to you," Damon replied with a careless shrug._

_A loud thud came from the connecting bathroom, the door was wide open. Their only witness laid unconscious on the ground, her head bloody from hitting it on the sink. Sybil quietly called Damon in the room, "Get in here, your brother's wife passed out or something."_

_He came rushing back in, running to the bruised woman' side and cursed. "She's four months pregnant," Damon held her head, using a spare bath towel to cushion the blood flow. The under dressed woman stood in horror, biting her nail. she was pondering of the what-ifs of the situation. "Damn it, it Sybil, don't stand there, call 911 and get dressed. She has to go to the hospital now."_

END OF FLASHBACK

He took another hit from the bottle, replaying the moment, the shame and guilt of it all. that's why he felt like he owed his brother so much. Unmistakably, he brought pain and loneliness to Stefan and Elena. She lost the baby the night of the party and they were never going to be the same again. The only people who knew the full story was he, Sybil, and Elena. Elena, of course, told Bonnie about the kiss but not how she saw it. not wanting to pressure the pained woman, Bonnie didn't scour for correct details. tonight, the man wanted not to cause any more suffering. He packed an overnight bag and didn't look back.

He met his wife coincidentally, who was just walking in. She looked exhausted, holding her heels in her hand. All she needed was for Damon to hold her, they could worry about tomorrow the next day. Her whole expression changed when she peeped his luggage.

"Are you leaving?" She asked, adding a layer of toughness to her voice. The woman wanted to add the word 'me' but feared of being too needy. Bonnie wished for companionship like any other human being, but she didn't need her husband or any man but God himself. In his defense, the party was too much and he was never eager to go but she didn't expect this result from him. ho

Damon's azure eyes betrayed him as he said, "Yeah, I just need a break. I won't leave you lonely for too long."

"Well, let me show you out," Bonnie stated, placing her heels down walking towards the door.

"Baby, don't do this," He stroked her face and promised, "I'll be home before next Saturday."

Bonnie didn't dare look at him and finally said, "Enjoy your trip, Damon. Because Lord knows if you'll even have a home to return to when you come back."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Dual Properties

A/N: Back to back party-esque chapters are a pain in the ass to write, so enjoy.

Katherine Mikaelson found out she was pregnant at approximately 10: 15 pm. Her simple fainting had been because of her lack of eating throughout the day. Since she was a former model, they assumed she had an eating disorder. So, after forcing her to eat hospital food and a brochure for healthy diets, the professionals decided to run a pregnancy test. When the couple got the news, only one party seemed content. Katherine had a total look of uncertainty and insisted that the test was wrong and that the doctor's degree was faulty.

A baby wouldn't help any of her problems, in fact, it would worsen them. Then, she snapped and they threatened to admit her. It took her husband, Elijah, to talk calmly and convince them that she needed time to adjust to the news. Now it was early dawn and she lied in bed with her hand resting on her flat stomach. A million things ran through her head but financial stability wasn't one of them, the baby would bed fed with a platinum spoon if it was up to her. _Were Elijah and I even intimate 10 weeks ago?_ she pondered, rubbing her flat belly.

Taking her out of her thoughts her husband walked in with a bagel and orange juice, "You need to have some breakfast," He handed her a blueberry packet for her bagel and said as she stared at her orange blankly, "Coffee dehydrates you, my dear and you need all your vitamins."

She set it down on the table, "I'm not really hungry, did you put my prenatal stuff in my bag?"

Elijah nodded, and rubbed his eyes, he was tired from staying up and half-sleeping in a very stiff chair. he sat on the side of her bed and held her cheek and asked, "How are you feeling?"

_Like shit, I don't want to be a mom._

"Better. Did you tell the girls what's been going on with me?"

He scratched his head, "I told Bonnie and she said she'd be here at 9 today."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, you're the best."

Bonnie stepped in the room with flowers and dark chocolates. She smiled when she saw Katherine applying concealer. The woman made beauty her top priority. Now that last night happened the two women had more to bond over. The absence of her husband was eating her up inside along with the Marcel drama, but the lawyer still stood strong.

"Bonnie, I'm so glad you could make it. Elijah's getting a change of clothes for me when I get out at 10 today," She informed while Bonnie set the chocolate and flowers on the table next to her earlier food.

"I would have brought wine if you weren't, well you know," Bonnie chuckled, "So, I take it I'm your backup since the little meltdown Care had yesterday?"

"No, um Elijah picked you to come to see me. I guess he didn't feel like texting all three of you."

"Oh, well you're glowing, I know you're seething right now but you'll grow into your pregnancy just watch."

Katherine smiled genuinely, "Thank you. I know previous teen mom Elena would have given me away cornier speech."

"Hey," Bonnie pointed out, "She could teach you a few things, believe it or not."

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, I was wondering if you could take me to church."

Bonnie was taken aback, her friend and church did not align at all,

"Um, yeah service starts at 11, so we would have to get going if we want to get there timely," Bonnie explained.

"I wanted to go because the last time I was pregnant, I didn't keep it. The guy I was messing around with was a complete loser and my doctor said I had options," She fiddled her thumbs and sat up straight, "But this time around, I have something more stable to offer this child and I'm not afraid anymore.'

Bonnie's heart melted for the woman and pulled her into a tight hug.

"There's nothing wrong what you did in the past. You didn't have to tell me that, that took guts, Kat."

"You're the only other person I told," Katherine revealed, with tears falling down her eyes, hugging her only visitor even tighter.

..

It was five minutes before service and Katherine clung onto to Bonnie more than a young child being reunited with their mother. Bonnie wore a plaid dress with black heels and Katherine wore a black dress with a white belt along with red Louboutins. her hair was thrown together in some bun and her steps were small. The woman hadn't attended church in over 15 years, so she had a little guilt.

"You can take the sunglasses off now Katherine," Bonnie said, lowly passing and saying hi to some of the church congregation. Since Katherine was 'new', they did stare at her. Also, she was the only one there lighter than a sandpaper bag. Needless to say, she stuck out like a sore thumb.

"I can't do that," she sharply turned to her friend and yelled, "Bonnie, I look like a sinner!"

The lawyer shook her head and led them to a seat in the back since Katherine. They stood and sang (awkwardly for Kat) and clapped when the preacher said something powerful or moving. One speech about marriage and values brought Katherine to tears, her glasses hid her watery eyes but she kept rubbing her cheeks. Bonnie grazed her shoulder and asked, "You doing okay?"

Katherine sniffled, "I'm just fine."

They all were seated and the deacon asked for offerings. it was always near the end of church when they got people to empty their pockets. The church was in great condition but they would do this sob story on how they needed money to pay the bills. Once Bonnie got old enough to understand their trickery, she wanted to stop going. But her grandmother instilled the church life in her so she couldn't give it up completely. her eyes warped when she saw a '15' followed by three more zeros.

"You sure you wanna give that much out?"

"Bonnie, these people helped me and besides the pastor's suit is so 2014 Armani, he can buy this year's version."

"Kat-"

"Zip it, the check's already there."

Bonnie just remained in her seat, shaking her head as she fanned herself.

...

"So, he just up and left? No explanation whatsoever, wow," Katherine commented

Bonnie bit into her turkey sandwich and shrugged, "I don't even care, he's never going to grow up. When he does come back, I have something for his ass."

"Right," Katherine sipped her vanilla latte and continued, "I just recently found out you're an insane ass woman for internalizing your husband having a baby on you."

"I've had my cry and denial of Damon's betrayal and I had to get over that phase quickly. So, pretending was my goto but you know what? Getting even was the best part," Bonnie said casually.

"I don't blame you, marcel's hot. Plus, you two were supposed to be like, high school sweethearts."

"You hate the term 'high school sweethearts."

"True," Katherine changed the subject, "One of us needs to throw a party to totally upstages Sybil's this Friday."

"Hmm," Bonnie plotted, "It should be Elena, she's the one at the bottom of Sybil's hit list."

"So is Caroline."

"Yeah, but Elena's lower."

"No, she's the one who caught that whore trying to seduce your husband. Blondie's lower," Katherine argued.

Bonnie sighed and bit into her sandwich, she didn't want to hook Caroline into a petty plan to destroy Sybil.

"Look, we're adultering, or were- _whatever_. Point is, she wants nothing to do with us. It has to be Elena, okay?" Katherine just puckered her lips and sat in silence. The two didn't want to come to a bitter conclusion - they lost a friend.

* * *

Katherine made herself comfortable in Elena's living room while she sketched out various costumes. She wanted complete control of what everyone wore because actual physical labor wasn't what the pretty face wanted to partake in. Somehow, they got Elena top host the party, under the conditions of it being family friendly. Bonnie went to the stores to buy candy and various items that would structure the party, it kept her busy enough to ignore the emptiness in her home.

As she drew mindlessly, Stefan walked downstairs with an eyebrow. He slept in so hard that he missed the storm that is Katherine Mikaelson in his home. She looked up to see him in his sweats, barefooted and comfortable. Glancing up once she said, "I totally forgot you lived here, again that is."

"And hello to you, too, Katherine."

He shrugged and walked straightly to the kitchen.

"Oh, goodie," she beamed. "Can you make me an omelet, hold the peppers please, the doctor says spice isn't recommended for the baby."

His hand that was previously reaching for the gallon of milk stopped. "Pregnant, as in you have a bun in the oven?"

Katherine theatrically rubbed her stomach and smiled, "Five weeks. Now get to making my omelet and be a good future uncle."

Stefan began doing as told by reaching for the eggs and vegetables. Since the stove was electric, it wouldn't take long to make said omelet. Katherine's entitlement was astonishing. His spatula was pressed on the egg firmly before he flipped it over. He brought it over to the mad woman in his house. "How's this," he asked with a smile.

"Perfect, oh my God," she uttered looking at the golden brown hue. "Elena can't boil water to save her own life so I've been hungry all this morning."

Stefan put the egg on a plate along with a fork and knife, he was surprised to see Katherine ignore the utensils altogether and just bite in.

"Hmm," she said, "This might be the only downside of her throwing you to the side."

The front door opened with Elena trampling in with multiple bags. She huffed and puffed but somehow trudged in the dining area with them. She looked around to see her surroundings - Katherine eating an omelet like a caveman and her husband drinking from the milk carton.

"Really?" she asked in disgust, pushing past him with groceries in her hand.

"There was hardly an ounce of milk in here before I got it, " He stated, throwing the empty jug away. He eyed all the food she brought in. "What's this for?"

"_Oh_, you didn't tell him," Katherine piped up, earning a glare from her cousin.

Elena picked up various groceries to place in her freezer. "I'm having a Halloween party. Totally family-friendly and we just want to divert the neighborhood's attention from Sybil's shenanigans."

"So, you're using our house to do this?"

"No, I'm using the house you're kindly giving me when our divorce is finalized to scheme against a home wrecking-"

"Slut," Katherine finished for her, to which Elena responded with a smile.

* * *

Caroline had distanced herself from her friends and it was starting to eat at her. She missed them dearly but their values went starkly against her own. Looking back she did reflect on her being so judgemental. Simply, the blonde couldn't help it, she could never cheat or betray her husband like that, no matter what. Their vows were sacred and if she wanted to break them, she'd file for divorce and carry on with her life from there.

Katherine, Elena, and Bonnie wanted their cake and to also feast on it as well.

Her home life was going just fine. Klaus cut his hours at her request but that just meant there was a quiet resentment whenever she left for work. Her store, she loved it. Maybe the woman loved it too much because she had been staying extra hours there. Whe[n she came home at night, her daughter had been sleeping due to Klaus's amazing lullaby techniques. A year ago, she was the one who tried her best to get Henrietta to fall asleep and now Klaus did it with ease.

She'd worked with Enzo and she couldn't lie - she enjoyed it very much. He always was the one to deal with difficult customers when she didn't have the heart to. Later on, he wouldn't talk to her, he'd listen and offer good advice. Not the kind that would work in his favor but for her family, even if it killed the player. The blonde and he were gorging on candy and guffawing while talking about Halloween experiences as kids.

"Oh, my God, my mother was livid when she saw all the candy in my bra, and yes I was in the third grade wearing bras before you raise an eyebrow."

He smiled and handed her another Snicker, "I was just trying to make sure you weren't 17 and trying to mooch on sweet treats as I did with my younger brothers."

The timer beeped, which meant the cookies were done. He and Caroline had a wordless battle of who would take them out, the blonde won. She placed on her orange seasonal mitts and soon emerged with pumpkin cookies. Enzo reached for one but she tapped his hand.

"They're hot and I kinda need a manager who has all working limbs, y' know,"

They laughed and she found her seat across from him once again. There weren't many workers on the line since it was a holiday. Caroline liked the vastness of the store and she liked that Enzo was the only other person there with her. Occasionally a customer would come in but it would be speedy and the two could converse freely.

Caroline's heart and face warmed up when she saw a picture text of her daughter dressed up as Belle. She faced the phone towards Enzo.

"She's so cute," he complimented, "Your genes are truly overbearing, Miss Caroline."

She blushed, "Thank you," she ran her hands down her apron, "Her and Klaus are going to Elena's supposed family-oriented Halloween party."

"Ah, you don't wanna go, so you've subjected yourself to a torturous evening with me," He put his hand over his chest, "I'm hurt."

"Oh, please you're a big boy, you'll be fine," Caroline crossed her eyes, "Besides, I'm sure you'd rather be surrounded by half-nude women in bunny costumes at your glorious bachelor pad not too far from here."

"Hey, while that image sounds wonderful, I actually enjoy your company."

Caroline just shook her head unconvinced but when she saw him stand up she froze.

"And I think you enjoy mines just as much, you're just scared to admit it," Enzo whispered in her ear before walking off. The short hairs on her neck straightened up and she shivered.

* * *

Sybil stood in her window her scarlet eyes glowing in pure envy. Everyone had been trickling into Elena's party and not her own. She didn't even know the woman was the party thrower type at all. Unfortunately, she had no ammo for Elena at the moment even if she desperately needed it. She grabbed one of her caterers and demanded another drink. She was dressed as Maleficent, so she wore an embroidered black and purple cloak with curved horns sticking out. She didn't care what people had to say about her because she always served a good fashion.

Her husband, Cade, came to her side with a drink to offer her. The man's costume resembled Lucifer's. He noticed her eyes were glued to the house of their neighbor's and he whisked her away from it. They walked around their vacant home, mainly to settle her nerves. Cade was all for her helping her take down her enemies but he could do without all the womanly outbursts. Truthfully, the man was a con artist back in Europe and was on the run - sort of. He and Sybil fleeted before he could be charged. Oh, how she loved the thrill of dating a criminal. She aided and abetted him and now he wanted to return the favor by rupturing Suburbia.

"You're tense darling, I take it that this isn't going the way you wanted it to," He inquired, rubbing her shoulders.

"They one-upped me, I thought I had these bitches!" She turned around, halting her husband's semi-massage. "I just found out about Elena's party today and I have nothing- Wait, I do have something on her,"Once more she turned to face her husband, "Ivy."

"Right, the woman you hired to seduce her husband while they were going through a separation. How's that going?"

Sybil rolled her eyes, "I'm not paying her, I protected her grandmother from ICE. I want my money back, that plan failed miserably. He moved back in, so he clearly wants that old thing back."

"He might be with her, don't regret your money yet."

The darkly dressed woman had to do a double take.

"What?"

"Well, I saw Stefan head out an hour ago when I peeped out the window," Cade informed coolly.

"I'll be damned," she said, smirking.

"Also, Katherine is pregnant, I think that's a big attraction that is making our neighbors gravitate over there."

Sybil wrapped her arms around his neck, poking his nose. "My devilish husband, why must you be two steps ahead of me?"

"They say your life partner's vendettas become yours, do they not?"

* * *

Katherine, Bonnie, and Elena stood by the fruit punch bowl. They say a woman's place is in the kitchen so they made good on that saying. Bonnie was dressed as wonder woman, so she had long black hair running down her back. along with custom golden boots. The crown was sewn on her head so that it wouldn't fall off. Sometimes, she felt like a superhero with her selfless tendencies and her fierce loyalty to her friends and family. Katherine's analysis had been spot on.

Elena was Dorthy from Wizard of Oz, she didn't want to at first but Katherine convinced her. The total doe-eyed lost girl trope fit Elena precisely. However, the movie version of the getup showed a modest length blue and white dress with short heel shoes with white ankle socks. Katherine's version had more flair and sex appeal to it; the dress stopped right at the girl's thighs and her shoes were actual red 6-inch heels. Her makeup was nicely applied and her pigtails sat on her shoulders. She earned stares from the other mothers, though.

"See, my visions came to life and the day is saved," Katherine said, feeling triumphant as she eyed the two's outfits.

"If I bend over once they can see my panties, so that's something," Elena commented brightly.

"We scored most of the neighbors but I need something a little stronger than sugar and red dye," Bonnie said, grabbing a portable bottle of liquor and dumping it into her cup.

"_Bonnie_!" Elena yelled.

"At least she can drink and so can you, so stop whining," Katherine said. "My prenatals are the only boost I get now."

Bonnie just smiled at her friend's humor and rubbed her back momentarily. "You'll be fine,"

she promised.

"Oh!" Elena exclaimed. "Liam's going to be here any minute now, how do I look?" She did a little spin for her girls.

"Um, you sure that's a good idea?"

The woman of the house pulled out her cosmetic mirror and began reapplying her lipstick. It was cherry red and complimented the rest of her face well. She smacked her lips and loudly closed the mirror. Then she responded, "It's a bad idea, of course, but since Stefan is out doing God knows what I can do I want. I'm doing me." Bonnie shook her head and drank some of her personalized drink.

"So, are you doing you or is he?" Katherine asked suggestively, walking near Elena and whisking her off to the living room couch.

Bonnie looked at her phone and saw that she had a few texts from Marcel. Since last week, she'd been dodging his calls and having his voicemails play while she was in the shower. Her favorite voice memo from him was that Rebekah had been squirming to see if the two had dated. Something about being naked and wet learning that your boyfriend's fiance had it out for you gave the lawyer a kick. She never replied to any of his attempts of communication though,

_She's sleep, I wanna see you. I heard the bastard walked out on you. Just let me comfort you, please._

She pretended to type something in agreement so that the chat bubble could pop up.

_A pitiful man condemning my very pathetic husband's departure, how ironic._

Bonnie smirked a few minutes later when she got no instant reply. Love these days just wasn't in her favor. Putting her phone back into her pocket, she walked around the spacious living room where people started to clear out. it was nearing 8:30, so the late night text from Marcel made clear sense. These were their peak hours when their partners were out or knocked out sleep. He wasn't the only man she was avoiding, there was Damon too. With Marcel, she just swiped left, disposing of his cell number as if it were trash. With her husband, she let it ring until it came to its inevitable end. She wanted to keep him in insufferable agony. His wife, how could he ever leave her without any explanation?

Near the living, room side was Elena with Liam and Katherine with Elijah. The married couple was dressed as Mr. and Mrs. Clause. Elijah in a white beard took major convincing but he finally agreed on the festive costume. Katherine's getup wasn't exactly the classic deep crimson dress. Hers was more of a cloak and underneath it was a sparkly red corset, the white fur snaked around her body tightly veiling her surprise for her husband. He leaned over to whisper in her ear, the pregnant female hoped it was something dirty.

"I can't condone this - Liam. He's in another man's home, pursuing his wife. Stefan is my friend and I cannot betray him like that."

Katherine whined, "if you say so." Elijah kissed her forehead to steady her nerves.

"You can feel free to join me just tell everyone you had a good time, I'll be waiting for you," Elijah promised with a smile.

Katherine crossed her fingers as he walked away. Then she turned towards her friend. "I am totally getting laid tonight, so I have to go," she overshared, receiving stares from other people in the living room. Elena laughed and hugged her tightly, they wished each other goodnight. The woman ran like Hell to follow her husband but once she saw the unfortunate sight of Mason and his friends, she'd wish she had stayed at Elena's.

"Katherine, _baby_!"

She rolled her eyes and continued to walk straight to catch up with Elijah. The female could ignore Mason's entire presence if she pretended not to hear him. Her husband wasn't convinced though so he stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the rambunctious group. The only person he questioned was the ringleader.

"Do we have a problem?"

"Yeah," Mason stepped up, "I do. With Katherine actually, today's the day she decides to be a wife."

"Mason don't-" The vixen started with poison dripping from her voice.

"Oh, babe I already started," He eyed her stomach, "You tried to keep my baby from me, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"it is not your baby, now leave and take your rat pack crew with you," She spoke defiantly even with the high palpitations rising in her chest. The woman was in very grave danger at the moment. Elijah looked between his wife and Mason, their heated glares. Mason smirked devilishly in-between his frown though, he got Katherine and good. Her relationship was ruined and crumbling right before eyes.

"You expect me to believe that you're fucking _this_ geezer?" His posse laughed while behind him like hyenas.

Deciding to ignore his crude comment Elijah said in low, but firm words. "Name your price to leave me and my wife alone so that we can raise our child peacefully." He always carried a checkbook no matter the occasion.

Mason scoffed as Elijah pulled out his checkbook. "That's the problem with you rich people, you just pay all your worries away. You don't the first thing about her and what she likes in the sa-"

"_Boy_, I said name your price, enough with your irrelevant speech because you're still going to take the money."

Mason looked at his boys for confirmation and walked towards Elijah, saying his value. The husband quickly wrote out a number with zeros to follow behind them. He never wanted to see those people again. Mason wanted to keep integrity but he wanted a place of his own much more, rooming with his cousin was getting old. Maybe years down the line when he was more stable he could make a return.

Since this was the last time he'd be seeing the beautiful ex-model, he went up to her and kissed her cheek. She wanted to fight him, yell at him, scratch his eyes out and mess up her manicure but she just breathed in and out. Elijah left to probably go pack his things, the nobleman would never kick her out and especially with her carrying his supposed child.

"You're unforgettable, KP," that name sent chills down her spine and his hand grazed her stomach. "I'll come back a better man for both of you. Goodbye."

The wind blew softly against her hair and she held her now cold cheek. KP was her original initials and she hadn't been called that in woman looked across the street to see her villainous neighbor in her huge window with a glass of red wine in her hand. She drank it, smiling and then waved at Katherine who just had a blank look on her face. Sybil promised she'd strike for her marriage next, so she had no reason to get angry or sad. The confidence and vitality were vanishing from Katherine Mikaelson and it was official the night of Halloween.

* * *

Ivy spent her holiday with someone's husband. She knew it was wrong and battled with herself mentally before hopping into his expensive luxury car. They went to the bar downtown and prematurely celebrated his birthday. Oddly enough he did not drink one drop of alcohol. When she asked him about it, he truthfully told her about alcohol abuse.

"Every party, since I was 15 or 16 I think." Stefan said, looking at his sparkling water, "I just drunk, I thought it was fun because I was partying. It was just apart of being in a social circle - along with smoking. But after a while, it became deadly, so I stopped. Then when I got hired for my first full-time job, I got back into the habit of doing it again. A beer or five after work, no big deal, right? Then it became falling asleep on couches and not being able to function the next day because of my killer hangovers."

Ivy smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. "But you're getting better. Your resilience tonight was amazing."

Now they were approaching her home preparing to end the night. Selfishly, she didn't want it to end. He pulled up in front of her blue, tiny house, the porch light was still on from when he first picked her up. Ivy asked with a smile, "Walk me to the door?" She knew it was pushing 12 just like she intended it to. It'd be his birthday officially and she would be stealing him for the moment. Like a gentleman, Stefan did what she requested happily strolling to her door.

They both stood facing each other, hands by their sides. Stefan kissed her forehead. "Thanks for coming out with me, today." When he turned to depart, she called out his name.

"I know you're going home but I was wondering if you'd...stay," She laughed, throwing her black locks behind her hair, "It's silly to forget I even asked."

"Hey," He stroked her face, making her face him, she looked solemn. "It's not silly, okay? You've made this night bearable for me, of course, I'll stay."

* * *

Bonnie's night ended with her walking home barefooted and exhausted. This was their second battle with Sybil and she had just moved back last week. Being on constant alert was draining all of them. Times like these, they needed Caroline's relentless optimism. She undressed and lazily threw her costume pieces on the floor. She even discarded her raven colored wig, it was bulky and itched like hell. The woman needed a hot, long shower or a bath.

When she stepped out, steam escaped her bathroom. Her soap smelled like roses and chocolate; it was reminiscent of a textbook definition of Valentine's present. Her phone was on her bed ringing, it was her husband. After dozens of missed calls, she answered this one.

"_Boo_!" He exclaimed to lighten the mood.

"What do you want, Damon?" Her tone was short.

"I'm on my way to come home. I did a little soul searching while I was alone and I just...miss you, okay?"

"Funny for you to assume I haven't had our locks changed yet."

"You wouldn't dare lock me out of the house."

"I don't want you here, so why wouldn't I? Instead of talking to me, you run. You're a coward, Damon."

"Please calm down."

She scoffed, "Suddenly my voice is ten times louder to you now that I'm telling the truth. "

"We will talk when I get home, just relax." Bonnie was getting livid now.

"You bastard! I don't want to talk to you, _nothing_ you tell me isn't anything I don't know already. You had a chance to come clean and you blew it," She exclaimed, giving away her true knowledge. The blue-eyed imbecile provoked those types of emotions in her at times. The other line was silent - he had no comeback. Bonnie breathed in and out at her confession, her husband must be having a meltdown at the moment. However, after a while longer, the line was way too long. Then she heard ambulances wailing and what to seemed to be paramedics.

"M'aam, I'm afraid to tell you that your husband was in a very bad accident, we'll be transferring him to Westlake where he will be brought to the ICU."

"Oh, my God, where are you?"

"We're on Sunset and Villa. Listen, if you can come please come, he needs the support."

That was about 12 minutes away from their house, she sulked when the phone hung up. Bonnie bit her lip and found some comfortable clothes to put on. By the time she'd even get the Westlake, she wouldn't even look emotional or anything. She wanted to be the rock and hide what she was feeling because truthfully, Bonnie couldn't afford to fall apart right now.

* * *

Liam broke up with Elena last night on the porch. She cried like a baby in her room, it was weak of her but she had an emotional tie to him. She told him about her husband moving back in and he didn't take it well. He left her with a forehead kiss and she was lonely again. When she woke up to go shower, she wasn't expecting to see her son up so early. "Hi," she uttered out, sniffling.

"Mommy, you seem sad."

"I'm not sad-I just miss my friend."

"I have to say goodbye to all my friends at school when the weekend comes. Eventually, I see them again on Monday." Elena smiled at his words.

"Well, my friend isn't coming back to see me anymore and that's okay. I can always meet new friends and so can you and you will."

He raised an eyebrow and said sitting down on the couch, "I don't know mom, you still seem sad. I think daddy can cheer you up."

"Yeah," She said, crossing her arms, "Except I have no idea where he is and we can't talk without us fighting."

"Oh,"

Elena walked around her living room couch and sat next to her son and cradled his face.

"How about this? We'll take your father out for breakfast this morning? It's his birthday, after all."

Jackson nodded energetically and raced upstairs to go get dressed. She smiled as he took off and like clockwork, her husband walked in. He was still in his attire from last night, which was a jacket and dark washed jeans. He already looked guilty enough but he couldn't take her disappointed eyes on him.

"I wasn't expecting your 'out' wouldn't be over until the next morning."

"I lost track of time."

"No, you let sunlight beat you home," she stepped near him and sniffed him, scanning for any alcohol. She found something as equally bad - perfume.

"You're such a fucking liar!" Elena cursed loudly.

Stefan ran his fingers through his hair, it was too early for this.

"Could you just lower your voice, our son is sleeping."

"He's awake so I can yell as much as I want to! You could at least show me some respect as your wife, the mother of your child to not spend the night somewhere else."

"You're the one that said if I didn't want to be here I could leave!"

"Yeah, but I wasn't serious, that's just us bickering, it's what we do. We never mean it. But you obviously took it to heart and had a good old time, so I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"I didn't sleep with her," He said.

"Okay, so you two spent the night cuddling? How cute!"

Stefan put his hands in his pockets and looked down.

"There was an attempt if I'm being honest," he looked up to gauge Elena's placement, she looked uneasy. "During, I stopped kissing her and told her I had to go and that being there was a mistake. She wasn't the woman I wanted to spend my birthday with, it was you-it is you. It's always been you."

Elena was speechless.

"I caught a flat and hand to push my car all the way up to Autozone, that was awful and I have a migraine bigger than the size of Florida and-"

Stopping his talking completely, she acted on her impulses and kissed him with much fervor. Each argument and all the distance between had led up to this happening. And yes, the build-up had been frustrating but worth it. She wasn't fuming with anger anymore, she was now just _light_. There were butterflies in her stomach and she felt 17 again. Stefan's hands were resting on her waist.

"Can we do that again?" He asked, licking his lips.

"Sure, once you shower first," Elena teased, contradicting herself by unhinging her jaw so he could kiss her again, deeply.

His phone rang in his pocket, ringing at the wrong place.

Elena closed her eyes. "_Please_ don't answer it."

He looked at the caller ID and answered anyway. "Hey Bonnie," he greeted, "What's up?"

Elena stared at him watching his face drain of color. He hung up the phone quickly.

"Damon got into an accident and lost a shit ton of blood. Bonnie isn't his blood type so I need to go-"

"I'm here, okay? Go get cleaned up, we'll get through this."

The brunette grabbed his face, rubbing her thumb across his cheek. They just stayed like that for a moment, just savoring each other. She caught a glimpse of what he was feeling by just studying his face. He was afraid of losing his brother, no matter how much they went tit-for-tat with one another. Whatever squabble they had going on was now over as it were now life and death. And just as the couple was about to reestablish what their relationship was, tragedy struck.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Flores Para Muerte (Flowers For The Dead)

* * *

Bonnie just did major nodding as the doctor rambled on what was happening with her husband. She knew she wasn't a match but still submitted her blood sample anyway; she was in denial. Her state of mind was completely warped, she was supposed to be confronting Damon right now. Instead, her vows of catering to her husband whether it be sickness or health were being put to the test.

The doctor put his hand on Bonnie's shoulder and looked her in the eye, "He's stable, Misses Salvatore."

Her eyes widened at the news and she nodded appreciatively and the blur of a mother and child in her vision was now Elena and Jackson.

"Thank you, Dr. Kitz."

"I have to run some more tests but I'll make sure to check back in with you soon."

Bonnie smiled weakly and greeted them. Elena, without warning, hugged her longtime friend tightly. The shorter woman was taken aback but wasn't surprised at the brunette's crushing empathy. Slowly, but surely she found herself giving in to the hug. It was the most real emotion she felt in the past 16 hours.

Jackson held a pudding cup up towards his aunt. "For you, mommy said you might be hungry and sad about Uncle Damon."

Bonnie lowered on her knees to be at eye-level with her pensive nephew. She thanked him for the Jell-O and put it in her purse. It was a nice gesture but she had no appetite at the moment. "I'm fine and your uncle is going to be fine," she stood up and wiped her sweatpants off of any dirt from the floor.

"Jackson, can you go be a big boy and sit over there in the nice chairs," Elena directed. He looked halfway convinced to do so. The young mother sighed and rolled her eyes and ended up giving him his iPad mini and headphones to play on. One day his mother gave him the accessories to it so it can drain out "adult talk" as she once worded it.

"The doctor said that he's responding to all the treatment so far," Bonnie informed as she placed her hand on her cheek. It was insanely cold in the hospital, this could not be her career field in any aspect. She yawned helplessly and continued, "There was major of internal bleeding hence the blood request. I'm B-, and of course, Damon is Type O."

"Well I know who to call, I'm AB," Elena said, lightening the mood.

"Yeah, you people are like God-like types for doctors," Bonnie said with a playful eye roll and Elena returned a small smile.

Stefan came up to them and hugged Bonnie.

"Ugh, you're crushing me," She complained.

He decided to stop teasing her and let go. The band-aid on his arm was now visible.

"How much did they make you give away?"

"2 pints. We just got done but I had to go take a leak so-"

Bonnie and Elena put their hand up at the same time. That sort of unfiltered talk wasn't for their delicate ears. He shrugged away and wrapped his arm around Elena. The third-party watched them interact lovingly and raised an eyebrow. Had there been a reconciliation she hadn't known about?

"You shouldn't be peeing after giving blood, you need to drink some fluids," Bonnie said.

The couple looked at each other; they seriously doubted that was even a medical concern.

"I–" Stefan started. He kissed Elena on her forehead and promised that he'd be right back. Bonnie decided to tag along, she was nosy and her own life had been almost reminiscent to a train-wreck. Stefan spun on his heel when he saw the small lawyer trying to get in the elevator. Reluctantly, he held the doors open for her. The stairs would have been a better choice, Bonnie wouldn't chase him on those.

"So," she said stepping on the platform.

"So..."

"If you two are back together I want all the credit,"

Stefan pressed his lips together in thought. He could confirm it right here and now or just leave it up in the air. He didn't want to shift the worry about Damon to his relationship. People talked too much. The elevator dinged and they exited promptly headed to get some water.

"Please, I am begging for some good news."

This was the man's third cup of water he downed before answering.

"Okay, fine we are."

Bonnie's green eyes lit up in joy. "I knew it!" She exclaimed and got glares from bystanders. Stefan was just happy that she was happy, at least at that moment. "Just try to keep it to yourself, for right now I guess," He said and in response, she nodded.

Still her smile wouldn't falter as they headed towards the elevator.

"I wasn't expecting you to take the whole Liam thing well which is why I was like 99% sure you two were back together," She said but soon regretted it when she saw his confused face. "You know what? Just forget I said anything."

..

Katherine Mikaelson spent her night crying, wiping her tears and then binging Netflix. Sometimes, she did all three at the same time, the show she was binging got emotional. But mainly because she crying over the wreckage of her marriage. She held her small baby bump before getting up for the day.

"Miss Katherine, I have your outfit of the day," Cristiana announced appropriately after the woman's shower. It was a black and white two-piece. The pants were elastic, Katherine wanted to barf right there on the spot looking at the material. They were already dressing her suited to her pregnancy.

"Please," She scoffed, looking the outfit over. It wasn't that hideous. "As if I would wear that, besides I am in no state to leave the house today so you can just go home."

"Well, none of the other clothes fit anymore. Anyways, I'm just worried about you that's all," The housekeeper sighed as her employer kept her cold gaze. "I know Mister Mikaelson left you and I just want you to know that I'm here."

Katherine did what she did best: give orders.

"How could you possibly know that it hasn't even been two days! He'll be back, just go home or so help me God I will fire you in the next ten seconds."

Cristiana stared at her with concern again before backing off. She cared for Katherine but she knew her temper was not one to be messed with. Katherine leaned on her vanity and took in her whole features. Her body was changing rapidly - inside and out. She had to sleep a certain way because her breasts were too tender to sleep on. She inched closer to see the results of trying to get some sleep and saw that there were bags underneath her eyes.

Katherine covered them in horror and found her purse to grab her concealer to hide the unholy lines. She also found her phone to be loaded with notifications of messages, missed calls, and voicemails. After reading and listening, she found out about Damon's ordeal. She wanted to call it karma but opted to bite her tongue. Well, now she found a reason to leave the house and eyed the outfit selected for her.

Paired with a few jewels and sunglasses, the outfit could be truly brought to life.

..

The former model strolled in the hospital in her tan Miu-Miu platform clicked away at the white marble tiles of the hospital. She didn't know if Damon was worthy of flowers but she brought some lilies anyways. Her bags may have been concealed but her eyes gave her state of mind away, so stylish sunglasses were a way to fix all of that.

When she got to the waiting room, she saw everyone still sitting there. After all that time, she used preparing herself and they were still outside the door. Her face read impatience but she still hugged Bonnie.

"Please tell me you _jumped_ in glee when you heard the news," Katherine said with a groan.

Bonnie stifled her laughter and looked away. "Katherine please, he's my husband. I was of course upset."

"Not upset enough!" The voice of Lily Salvatore rang throughout the entire floor.

"Hello to you too, Lily," Bonnie greeted with a sarcastic tone and a smile spread across her face.

"Mom," Stefan stood up to quickly hug her. He was sensing an upcoming argument between the two.

"Grandma!"

"Aw, it's a little family reunion," Katherine commented.

"And you still make the most unnecessary statements. With that rude mouth of yours, I don't see how you obtain the luxury you do. That man probably is running for the hills as we speak." Lily said to Katherine before crouching down to speak to her grandson.

"Ma'am," Katherine began with a faux tone of respect. "This mouth has and will continue to bring me a ton of fortune as long as it's warm."

Everyone's face morphed into a strange mix of discomfort and humor, except Lily since she was on the receiving end of the read. Bonnie bit her lip to prevent a guffaw from coming out of her mouth. She turned towards Katherine and said, "Please behave."

"She came for me and then you, I'm not playing nice. You get what you give."

Elena called Katherine over and they sat away from the three who were talking about Damon's state. Jackson was happily tapping about on his device. She groaned every time Elena spoke. It was time for her to go because she would have to sock her and Lily respectively.

"Are you even listening?"

"Sure am."

"Okay, did you get my text about taking Jackson home?"

"That wasn't apart of—"

"Can you just housesit for me, he's just a kid and he wants to go home."

"Why can't you guys take him?"

"Because we want to see how Damon's doing."

"For what? He's stable so that means everyone can go home."

Katherine peeped Elena's unamused face and rolled her eyes underneath her shades. "Fine, I'll take the little rascal home." She turned to the child and poked him so his attention could shift to her instead of the iPad. Elena just shook her head.

"Come on, auntie's taking you out for ice cream."

The woman smirked when he scooted off the black chair and held his hand as they walked off. Sugar was any kid's Achilles. She was so killing two birds with one stone, her craving for the frozen dairy treat had been gnawing at her for the last morning.

* * *

Klaus woke up satisfied but sore next to his sleeping wife. Last night after work she'd nearly pounced on him and he was no victim at all. He touched the bruised mark on his upper chest to remind himself of the details.

_"Henri is all tired out from the party tonight and she passed out right there on the couch," Klaus said with his hooked around his wife's arm ascending the steps._

_Since their child was sound asleep the blonde knew what to do next. In an instant, she pushed him down on the bed causing him to jerk up forward. _

_"Woah love, let's not get hasty now," He said with a raised eyebrow. She'd never showed that much dominance in bed._

_Caroline put a finger to his plump lips and he looked mesmerized. Slowly, she took off her apron Shh, I just miss my husband alright? It's been a long day. Take off your pants. Like now."_

She stirred when she felt some shifting on Klaus's side of the bed. Her eyes were immediately fried from the ever blinding sun coming from their grand window. There wasn't much talk of closing the curtains when they rumbling on the bed last night. She grabbed the cover and wrapped it around her body as she walked over to cover the window.

"I'm gonna go hop in the shower," Caroline told Klaus as she sauntered past him. She looked deliciously heavenly with her blonde cascading past her ears.

He watched her walk into the bathroom with the duvet wrapped around her body like a rope. Then he rose to quickly check on Henri only to find out she was still asleep. Klaus returned to his bedroom and checked his phone. Caroline was still steaming away in the shower, he could tell by her singing. He played the voicemail.

"Hi, this is David from Smart Business in the LA area, we'd like to schedule an interview. We're looking for the man who seems to have it all, youth, great work ethic, the golden wife and the 2.5 kids and picket fence. If you could get back to us in a 48-hour time period that would be great."

Klaus took a breath and ran his fingers through his reddish hair. He was honored but wasn't too keen on journalists in his home or his office even pestering the hell out of him.

"Well shit, way to lay it on me."

"Babe, what's going on?" Caroline asked as she stepped out the washroom.

"I–" His phone dinged again showing an urgent message.

"Ah, well our friend Damon appears to be in the hospital. Bad car accident."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "That's it? His karma getting to him isn't exactly news."

"_Caroline_."

"You aren't as much as a fan as I am of him, Klaus."

Klaus held the bridge of his nose. "Alright, true but we have an understanding and he's Bonnie's lifemate, she must be devastated."

"More like thrilled," Caroline murmured bitchily as she stepped into her denim jeans. She did a mini-spin. Do these jeans make my ass look rounder? I wanna go shopping on Rodeo Drive and look like Kim K while doing so."

He looked at her behind and gave his wordless approval with his eyes.

"Why do you always change the subject when we talk about your friends?"

Caroline bit her lip and decided to tell him a half-truth.

"There was a falling out and I realized I don't know them as well as I thought."

"What was—?"

Henrietta's voice suddenly filled the room and tipped in Caroline's favor to not continue the conversation.

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

Caroline smiled and walked to the threshold of the door and held her hands out for the reaching toddler

"Klaus," she said and he looked up, totally engaged in her words.

"Yes, love?"

"Give Bonnie my condolences, please."

* * *

Damon blinked three times in total before waking up to the never-ending movie of his life. There were his brother and his wife, his mother, and his wife. Then there were his two friends: (if he could call Klaus that at all) Enzo and Klaus. Those two were holding their long-standing feud for him was a rare sight. He wanted to make a wisecrack but his throat was dry.

"W-water," He coughed violently and caused everyone to panic.

"Get him some water now!" Lily yelled while looking at Bonnie who was standing there blankly. It was like she dreamt of this moment, no one could steal this away from her. Not even her pompous mother-in-law. A nurse came with water and cups for Damon and everything returned to normal. As normal as it could be for a wife to not move an inch while her husband essentially chokes.

"You all thought you'd seen the last of me huh?" Damon said with a light chuckle.

"I give great eulogies," Klaus joked darkly.

"I have strong arms, I could carry you out to glory," Enzo said.

"I can carry nothing but emotional weight," Stefan added.

Of course, they could bond over dark humor while Lily was just serious as all ever.

"Sweetheart," She said cradling his face. "You have to drive more carefully, were you distracted?"

"No, ma I wasn't," He looked at his wife. "It's 100% their fault and everything will be covered by their damn insurance."

Everyone hummed in agreement and talked in a group once again. Damon was fine; all his motor skills were intact. Still, his face was pretty banged up from the accident. He wouldn't complain about it to anyone else but his head was hurting badly, he'd have to plead with the nurse for more painkillers.

Lily was the last person in the room with him besides Bonnie. It was obvious to everyone else that he needed a moment alone with his wife. His mother chose to be purposefully oblivious.

"Well do you need anything else?"

"No, mom I'm good, I promise."

The older woman sighed seeing that she was being outnumbered. Her son truly didn't need or want her there. She grabbed her Prada bag from side stand and held her eldest's sons hands. Bonnie rolled her eyes behind the two's interaction.

"I'm always here, just a call away, okay?" He nodded. "Alright bye son," she finished and walked past the third person in the room. "Bonnie."

The bronze-skinned woman gave a faint smile and then a sigh of relief when the door finally closed. Now that was all in the room was a husband and a wife paired with a very strained marriage.

"C'mere," Damon said with playful eyes as he slapped a space on the bed.

"There is so not enough room for me—Ah! Damon, what the hell?" She screamed aloud when he brought her close to him, pinching her ass in the process.

"You're here now might as well just stay put," He said with a goofy smile plastered on his face. Bonnie couldn't see it exactly but imagined it perfectly, seeing it too many times before.

"Whatever," She pouted while playing with his ring finger. "You're wearing it."

"Well duh," Damon said, propping his head up with his right hand. "I always wear it, even when you make me do dishes."

Bonnie chuckled and held her ring hand up for him to see. It was a plain gold band.

"Ah, and you're rocking the old one."

"It's the one that means the most to me, don't get me wrong when I'm out at a party or just some social event I wanna wear my rock and feel like a million bucks."

Damon kissed her shoulder and caressed her hand. "You are a million bucks times infinity, baby."

"Someone failed physics," The woman said in a sing-song.

He laughed and then held her close. "So about yesterday..."

Bonnie took a long sigh, this accident was just prolonging more underlying matters between the two.

"I'm going to put a lid on that. Your health is the most important to me right now."

"I was headed home to you."

"Okay. We'll talk about it later, I'm pretty tired."

Damon breathed in defeat as his small wife closed her eyes and fell into a quick slumber.

* * *

Katherine took residence on the front room sofa and hardly moved from it. Jackson was a well-behaved kid, for the most part, so she could be a little lazy. Someone had ruined her blissful, calorie-loving day by ringing the doorbell. She and Jackson were watching Monsters Inc. and she had never seen it before.

"You wanna get that?" The brunette asked as she examined her tan nails. She definitely needed a fill-in.

The small looked at her and shoved a mouthful of popcorn in his mouth that they were sharing.

"I can't open the door for strangers anymore."

She made a face and pointed at him as she stood up. "Anymore? Fine and don't hog all the popcorn."

Katherine opened the door to see a blonde, it wasn't Caroline, no it was the total opposite.

"Oh, _God_, not you," She groaned loudly.

Lexi walked past Katherine with a suitcase. "Nice seeing you too, Kat."

Katherine closed the door shut. "You can't pop up unexpectedly and when you're not wanted."

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm always wanted."

She walked over to Jackson to greet him. "Boy, you are getting huge."

"My mom said I grew a whole 2 and a half inches, we counted the other day!"

"That's cute," She said, pinching his cheeks. "I got some cool stuff from my trip from Mexico, wanna see?"

Quickly, he left his seat on the couch and went to rummage through the fascinating items in Lexi's bag. Katherine crossed her arms and studied the two. She wished that she had an easy vibe with kids but her despise for them weighed out her wishes. Then she sighed and started to pick up the popcorn pieces and then she saw spilled juice on the floor and in no time was cleaning the entire living room. Lexi was already done showing him everything. They were just replicas clay Aztec masks.

"You and cleaning are Synonymous to oil and water."

"Ugh, whatever Lexi! They have no cleaning staff here so I just lowered myself to the opportunity."

Lexi chuckled. "So where is the lovely but separated couple?"

Stefan and Elena walked in the door which quite answered her question for her.

"Finally," Katherine said dropping the broom in her hand. "I would have been in a better mood if this incessant lesbian hadn't stepped in the house unwarranted."

"Someone's upset about me rejecting their drunk advances a few years back, but if the offer is still-"

"In your dreams, you skirt-chaser."

Elena held her hands up, clearly annoyed. She had heard enough. "I don't need to hear any of this. Thank you for staying, you can go home now Katherine."

_Right, they don't know about Elijah. Brave face, Katherine._

The bold woman put her hand on her hip. "I was planning on doing that anyway." She slammed the door behind her.

"Wait, so and you and her–" Stefan began to ask his blonde friend before being dragged upstairs by his wife. Lexi shrugged and plopped down on the furniture next to Jackson."

"Guess, I'm stuck with you buddy."

"Don't worry, I'll be sleeping in no time."

She nodded and looked at the TV.

"Hey, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, who's it about?"

Jackson fiddled his thumbs. "It's about Auntie Katherine, she may be sort of mean at times or _all_ the time but she does care and she's lonely and she's scared. She's like everyone else but puts up an even harder shell."

"I think that's a fair synopsis of her."

* * *

Caroline didn't go shopping like she said she would even when Klaus came back from the hospital she still stayed at home. She made butter pecan cookies that would yield around 36 of them. Henrietta asked for a few, Klaus stole some and she the chef had to taste one. They were delicious and Bonnie's favorite.

After letting them cool she packaged them in a Tupperware box. She was just going to take them to Bonnie's and deliver them personally. Klaus's words got her thinking about mending the friendship. Biting words were exchanged that night and she said the majority of them. If placing the blame on herself was a crushing conclusion, she'd just shift it to Sybil.

"You're up late," Klaus noted, leaning against the kitchen frame watching Caroline micromanage cookies. He let out a small laugh at the thought.

She smiled and snapped the lid on the container. "Just making sure these get to Bonnie."

"At this time of night? Just bring them to her in the morning."

Caroline stopped what she was doing and turned around to face him. "It'll only take a second, Klaus."

"I'm sure it will," He said and kissed her forehead. "Be safe."

The blonde did a total of three knocks before sighing. Bonnie probably was at the hospital still helping out with Damon. Swiftly, she pulled out a post-it note and began to write that the cookies were from her and her good wishes before leaving them on the porch. It was a Caroline Forbes quirk. She always kept the sticky notes in cases of troubles like these.

Bonnie opened the door for her in a pink robe and a matching satin hair wrap.

"Hey, you wanna come in?"

"Um, hi. And no, I don't wanna bother you, you're probably exhausted."

Bonnie eyed the dessert in her hands. "Nah, I took a nap at the hospital. I bet those are for me."

Caroline's face gave it away, her smile was too wide and she knew going back home right not was not an option.

..

The two of them sat in the kitchen which was the only room in the house that had its full lights on. They talked and laughed holding their bellies as they did so. Good friends like them could handle a distance and be back spending time with one another like there was no initial conflict. They had touched on the situation with Damon, but Bonnie didn't want to cloud their good time with that. Her day was tiring and sometimes a break or distraction is needed.

"This is totally my 8th cookie," Caroline crunched and drank milk to wash it down.

"And this is my 12th," Bonnie one-upped. "This is why you need a bakery, this is a God-tier level cookie."

"You're only saying that because they were free and they're your favorite."

"Okay, that's partly true." They laughed in unison.

"I missed you," Caroline said placing her hand over Bonnie's.

Bonnie held up a cookie as a peace treaty.

"I missed you too, friends?"

"_Friends_."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Pop Up

* * *

Katherine and Bonnie were supposed to hang outside the vicinity of their home but other things simply got in their way. Katherine's feet were swollen beyond her shoe size. So, the 5'10 tall woman sat comfortably as she could in Bonnie's kitchen. Two weeks had passed making it near Thanksgiving and this had become routine for the duo to lounge twice a week.

"So I was in Givenchy the other day and-"

"Given-_chy_," Damon casually corrected walking by with his crutches. "The 'ch' is actually an s." He was only walking in the kitchen area for apple juice.

"You're annoying, Bonnie when is _it_ leaving us alone?"

"I could say the same for that demon infiltrating your uterus but you're just naturally a b-"

The woman of the house set her drink down on a coaster. "Damon please. I'll see you at five when I start dinner, okay?"

He leaned all his weight on his left crutch and used his free hand to point at his cheek. Bonnie smiled and got up while Katherine watched them interact in bewilderment. She got up to kiss his cheek and then face after Damon puckered his lips afterwards. Bonnie quickly walked back to her stool and drank her lemonade quickly as if nothing happened.

Her friend tapped her shoulder. "What the hell was that?"

"Just practicing more PDA, our therapist says a small peck here or there can help our disagreements out more."

Katherine did a double take. "Did you mean therapist as in like, a _real_ doctor? I can't believe he or even you agreed to that."

Bonnie sighed. "Her name is Dr. O'Connell, she specializes in major shifts in marriages like ours. This accident really put a damper on things."

"To be fair, the wreckage was way before the accident," Katherine noted, stirring her drink.

"Pardon?"

"You were talking about grilling him just a month ago, now it's 'Aw, baby c'mere give me a kiss'. You two are nothing short of insane."

Bonnie looked at Katherine. "The doctor also covers a range of marriage problems, infidelity is one. I'm not paying her 400 dollars an hour to talk about some of my problems."

Katherine leaned forward. "So, what are the sessions like?"

"I'll just say they're interesting. You're the only person besides my Grams who do know. If I tell the other wives they'll just give me a look of pity and pretend like they don't need the help just as much as I do."

Katherine chuckled and her face straightened out in serious expression. "I can't even drag Elijah out, he's not even at home." She looked at her growing stomach and tears welled up in her eyes. Her first instinct was to reach for some Kleenex but she sulked even more when she saw that they were gone. Bonnie left her seat in a flash to return to her expecting guest with a paper towel.

"Thanks," Katherine sniffled. "These are kind of abrasive on my face but at least my mascara isn't running."

Bonnie disregarded the vain comment and placed her hand on her leg and asked genuinely. "Katherine, where's Elijah? You told us he was on some campaign in Italy."

"Look, he found out, okay?" Katherine said, holding back her tears. She shook her head and looked down, ashamed."I don't know, I haven't seen him since the party. He has this man in an SUV sit outside my car at night. He has to still care, right?"

Bonnie pressed her lips together and scanned her friend's distraught face.

"He cares, that man adores you to be precise, he just needs more time to deal, Kat. Everything will be alright."

Katherine discarded the used paper towel by tossing it in the bin besides them. "It's just so hard being alone now that I'm pregnant, I just want him to come home I don't care if he just operates in silence when he's there. The quietness is just _too_ much, I feel like I'm suffocating." She took a breath and let out a dry laugh. "So, I'm guessing you haven't told Damon?"

Bonnie was knocked off of her high horse. "I—we're not at that point yet." She looked up to see her friend leaving. She tilted her face in disbelief.

"You'll see it's different when we do it. I wish you two the best with therapy," Katherine finalized with a faint smile.

* * *

It was Friday evening and Damon and Bonnie were in the doctor's office. They had to reschedule even though he wanted to cancel the session altogether. Their morning appointment was missed since Bonnie stayed out late for a charity event for college tuitions. It was in West Hollywood and there was apparently an afterparty that she failed to inform him about. The black-haired man with a height of 5'11 stood with his arms crossed watching the sun dimmer.

Bonnie sighed and opened her cosmetic mirror, re-applying lipstick. They had been there for 45 minutes and not a single word was uttered from

the two.

"So, I sense some distance." Dr. O'Connell stated after putting her pen and pad down.

"You think?" Damon asked sarcastically.

Bonnie closed her mirror. "He's just mad because I slept in and he plans tonight. I wonder if the plans are bigger than the issues in our marriage."

He whipped around this time and pointed to emphasize his point. "I had court-side and I'm saying _court-side_ seats for a Clippers game tonight."

"Does it anger you that Bonnie went out last night and now you can't even the score?"

Damon's face frowned. "Why does this matter?"

"It matters because had she not missed the original appointment you would be doing what you wanted to do right now—sitting courtside and eating overpriced popcorn. Marriage is about sacrifice, there will be other games to attend together I hope."

"A date night would be nice," Damon mumbled.

"Not when you're on crutches," Bonnie reminded.

The doctor looked between the two and took a glance at the crutches. Were they necessary or just a distraction? She had private sessions with both of them and Damon tended to gloss over the fact that he could walk without them.

"Well, what did Dr. Kitz say about them?"

"That Damon still needs them but that was a couple weeks ago."

"Damon?"

He scratched the back of his head and faced the doctor. "What?"

"Nothing," Dr O'Connell said and stood up. "Our session has ended."

Bonnie rose from her seat and helped Damon grab his crutches.

"Thank you."

"Try watching the game together tonight, your evening isn't completely over just because it isn't at the Staples Center."

A little while after they left, she took the opportunity to make a call.

"Hi, This is Camille O'Connell and I wanted to speak Dr. Kitz if he's on duty."

A few minutes later she was on the phone with him.

"Hello, Dr. O'Connell, what's going on?"

"Cut the shit, Frank."

"Why do we always have to argue?"

Cami rolled her eyes. "Is Damon Salvatore supposed to be on crutches, it's an important question for my evaluation of him."

"Ah, lemee check my files. This is illegal by the way I thought that I would let you know." He added.

"You don't have to give me the information but he told his wife that you said he needs to use them."

"No, he was supposed to get off them on our last visit on Tuesday."

"This Tuesday or the previous one?"

"Previous."

She hung up the phone and shook her head. She knew for a fact Damon was lying but now had to tell Bonnie. Now that they had a private session Monday, she could somehow slip the hint in.

* * *

Stefan took photos of his wife and child making sandcastles at the edge of the water. It was a relaxing and warm weekend so they decided to go to the beach. Elena left her phone back on the towel since she had to place to hold it. A big tan sunhat covered her face from the sun and she made sure everyone else had on sunscreen.

Elena called his name and waved for him to come over. She was sitting pretty in her red halter top swimsuit. It had been a while since she's shown some skin since the miscarriage and she was still insecure on how her body looked. Of course, her husband was there to reassure her that she looked amazing. He was going to get up and meet them but his attention shifted to the beep on Elena's phone.

_Liam: I know it's stupid and I'm stupid for even sending this since I broke things off. I saw post on Instagram at the beach and I just wanted to say that you're gorgeous._

Stefan's hand shook in anger as he held the phone, scanning the message over and over again. He didn't want thjs guy contacting Elena ever again and to find out he ended the relationship made it sting even worse. Quickly he typed out a message posing as Elena.

_E: Don't message me ever again, I'm with my husband and I am happy because it's going to stay that way. Always._

He quickly sent it and deleted the messages afterwards, tucking the phone. Just in time, Jackson and Elena ran up to him with beaming smiles on their faces. It was a perfect site to see, actually.

"The ice cream man is leaving, I need at least tenbucks—"

Stefan interjected playfully, "Oh okay, I don't even a proper question or even a please."

"I'm sorry, dad, can I please have twenty dollars instead?"

He shook his head as Elena laughed. "It went up $10 but here keep the change," He gave him a $20 which the boy gleefully took and ran the best way his feet would let him on the sand. Elena kept her smile spread across her face as she lowered on the sand in front of her husband.

"I love you," She reached out to stroke his features and kissed him. "More than earthly possibly."

"Yeah, I hope."

She decided to let the comment pass. "Aren't you

excited for our date tonight? You can say it back then."

He straightened up and looked away. "Yeah, about that...I have a thing tonight."

"And that thing is?"

"There's a really important."

Elena shrugged. "Record it."

"Since you have a solution for me I'll suggest one for you: take someone else."

"What are you even saying to me right now?"

"Just cancel it because there's no way I'm going anywhere tonight." His voice was cold, detached even and she didn't understand why. She dusted off her legs, grabbed her purse and towel preparing to leave.

"Okay, well when you stop acting like a brat, you can tell me the real reason why you would choose a basketball game over your wife."

* * *

Caroline wiped off her brow of sweat as she dealt with a store filled with customers. The shop had a bit of a slump without Enzo there. This was his third call off this week and she knew that she would have to talk to him extensively.

Then, she saw him bursting through the doors looking displaced. His hair was ruffled and his uniform wrinkled and stained. She wanted to send him home on the spot.

"Enzo," Caroline called out. "Come with me."

"Ah, you want to get me alone," He lamented as she shut the door behind them. They were in the cooler.

"I don't have time for your jokes. Your attendance has been shitty and you come to work late and looking like..." She stares at him and coughed. "You just don't look right. I think I have to suspend you."

"What, no," He panicked. "I need to work, Caroline, just work with me."

"No," she said firmly. "You messed up too many times."

It's a last ditch effort for his job but Enzo places his hand on her wrist. His eyes take a glance at her ring finger and purses his lips and removed it. Caroline felt ashamed, contrite even and hurriedly crossed her arms in an effective way to hide it. She snapped, "Tell me why I shouldn't fire you right now."

Enzo's eyes softened. "I've been evicted, Caroline. I need this job, so I'm begging you for another chance."

The blonde kept her arms locked. "Fine." She took off her apron and pointed towards the front of the store. "I need to go home so take care of this, will you?"

* * *

The Brit can't get a word in edgewise while her heels stump the floor in her glorious stride out the door. She was completely flustered over a simple graze on her arm. He put his hand over his chin in thought. Caroline Forbes-Mikaelson had him under her spell for sure.

Elena needed a boost from her argument earlier today with her husband. So, the next step for her obviously was to tell her girls via text message to go to an impromptu dinner.

_Katherine: Ugh, you better be paying since you want to drag us out tonight._

_Bonnie: I could go for a night out and since Katherine says you're paying that's nice too._

Texting their group chat was risky for her since no one had been in contact with Caroline. She was pleasantly surprised to see that the blonde happily replied saying that she would be there. Elena maybe got ahead of herself because she was already dressed and her face was beat. She wore a dark red dress that was fell above her knees.

"Mommy, you look really pretty," Her son admired from turning around on the couch.

"Hey, what did I say about digging your knees in the furniture; it's meant to be sat on, remember?"

"Right! Sorry, mom." The boy quickly obeyed her request.

Elena put her hands behind her back as she stood on the side of Jackson who was seriously into his TV show at the moment. Popping her glossed lips she spoke in a casual tone, "So, where's Daddy?"

"Oh, he's downstairs with Uncle Damon discussing 'grown up' stuff."

The brunette kept her composure but she was fuming. He left their child alone so he could go gossip with his brother. Everyday she thanked the heavens that Jackson was an easy child and could handle being alone. She cupped his face with her free hand.

"I'm going out with a friend, so go tell your dad that he either has to come up or you go down because you can't be by yourself?"

"Okay," He nodded and they began to go their separate ways. "Wait," the little boy called out and his mother turned around to face him. "Yes?"

"When are you and dad going to be happy? You were just happy and...now you're just not!"

Elena's eyes widened in total shock; "I'm sorry, baby sometimes happiness is like a light switch it can't always be on or off. What can I do to make it better?"

"I was coming back to you guys to show off my ice cream it had three flavors and a cherry on top, I asked for 3 cones so I can share it you and dad and you just weren't there. All I saw was you yelling at him over, I don't know what. Can't you stop being mad at him for one second!"

Her eyes began to water and she managed to utter out, "Just go downstairs with your dad, right now!" She waited until he disappeared and walked outside and leaned against her door, sinking to sitting position stair and sulked. She pulled herself together and stood tall.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm pregnant why do I have to ride in the backseat," Katherine complained.

Bonnie turned around to reply, "You were the last one to come out, no one reserves seats in cars."

"My left lash wasn't cooperating. I don't have a full on glam team to help me out with these things—anymore."

"And just like that your reliability disintegrates," The lawyer said.

"I can't help that He destined for me to be a very beautiful, and may I add gracious model."

Elena drove silently as the two bickered. She noticed Caroline keeping to herself and glancing at her phone. She couldn't come up with a conversation that wouldn't sound forced for the blonde and her to participate in. Truth was, she'd really hurt Elena's feelings at Sybil's housewarming party. Their blur of playful banter becomes more clear when they address Elena directly.

"You've been super quiet, what's up?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, I'm also curious to see why my anti-self is so uncharacteristically quiet today."

"I just need a drink or several," Elena sighed. "Is that wrong to say?"

"No, I could totally get drunk tonight," Caroline piped out.

The two laughed and Elena looked at her backview mirror to see her face light up.

"You go first."

"Jackson currently hates me, favors his dad whatever it's boy things I guess. You?"

"Elena, sweetie, he doesn't hate you," Bonnie placated. "Kids are just gullible I guarantee you it's because he's been around his dad more."

"Yeah, Henri's probably joining forces with Klaus as we speak," Caroline added to reassure her friend.

Katherine smiled as the three of them just ranted on about children. This was going to be her life in years to come. For some explainable selfish reason, she had always greeted motherhood with crossed arms and an eye roll like some petulant teenager.

Soon, they reached their destination. It appeared to be some sort of skyscraper building with blue windows. The place was downtown LA and it looked familiar to them. Katherine squealed as they headed for the elevator. She was glad she chose a short scarlet dress to wear.

"This is 71 Above, I had no idea you could pull something like this off."

Elena just smiled modestly, not saying a word. Originally, the table she reserved had a lovely view of the Dodgers' stadium. Not that either of them were avid baseball fans, it was just a great sight to see. Telling everyone else about it seemed like boasting and her wounds from earlier would be reopened since Stefan _did_ cause her to give up their seat.

Caroline held onto the handles in the elevator and realized that the restaurant was up. All the color in her face vanished. The blonde had a very slight fear of heights and was trying to play it cool. This was no standard elevator and it was going to take awhile until they were on the 71st floor.

"This is one of the few places downtown that I haven't dined, it's so hard booking a reservation," Bonnie noted.

"Oh, me and my friends used to go here after our gigs. We never ate though, half of them went to the bathroom to do coke while the rest of us drank mimosas."

Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena stared at Katherine with titled heads. They never really understood her complicated history with the model industry nor did the woman want to openly disclose her experiences with it. Random stories like those were the scraps they received on Katherine's past.

The elevator dinged and Caroline jumped a little. This signaled that they were officially a 1000 feet in the air. Her mind was racing as the group headed to the host so that they could be seated. _The windows, oh God, not the windows fuck, we're going near the windows_, Caroline rambled in her head. She was sweating profusely and it wasn't until Katherine poked her she was able to return to the real world.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm just a little bit scared of heights."

"Oh lord."

* * *

Damon and Stefan were in the basement throwing darts. It was a pretty calm activity compared to the topic they were discussing. Damon was throwing his darts angrily since he was annoyed that his younger brother was beating him. He went to go collect the darts from the board.

"Why are you so damn good at this?"

"Practice, patience, sight," Stefan said with a shrug. "Where are your beloved crutches? You shouldn't even be playing something as dangerous as this with your injury."

"Very funny," The older Salvatore said sarcastically. "And I can get off my crutches but they're my only reminder that my accident happened and it...man, I just keep flashing back to that moment where everything was fine and then it wasn't. So much shit was happening on the phone call with Bonnie saying she knows everything."

"That accident was a blessing and curse," Stefan muttered. "So, you think she hasn't forgot?"

Damon was placing the darts on the end table. "We're in counseling and it hasn't came up yet, thank God."

"C-counseling? Like an actual licensed doctor is talking to you about your problems and you're letting them?" Stefan could hardly question his brother without falling out in laughter. His brother taking any sort of professional help without contest had to be some sort of fucking joke. Damon just rolled his eyes.

"I never say anything of substance in the sessions, I just go because it makes her happy."

"But if you're not changing, what's the point of going at all?"

"I'll change eventually," Damon carelessly said as he threw another dart that landed on the wall.

Stefan's attention shifted from Damon's foolish spiel to his son who was passed out on the couch. He remembered him running downstairs and talking a lot about his mom before falling asleep. He definitely knew Elena had left and wasn't exactly sad to see her (not really since he didn't even see her) go.

"Hey, buddy, you gotta get up," He told him while sweeping stray hair out of the boy's vision.

"Dude, just pick the kid up he can't weigh anymore than 60 pounds since his diet consists of Elena's cooking," Damon said and earned a glare.

"She tries," Is all Stefan responded with and picked Jackson up. Damon decided to end his practice with the darts and followed his brother upstairs and then to the second floor. They never really has this kind of hands-on parenting growing up. The most affection their father gave them after the age of 5 was a handshake. That sort of emotional disconnect could have been passed along, but Stefan stopped it dead in its track. And Damon knew he would have done the same if he had a kid too.

"God, I need a drink," The older Salvatore announced as he descended the steps and headed to the kitchen to rummage through the cabinets. He needed something dark and strong. Clearly, he was comfortable in his brother's home.

The doorbell rang and Stefan answered hesitantly since it was particularly late in the evening. On the other end was a guy in khaki pants holding a folder of some sort.

"If it's a Jehovah's Witness just ignore it, they'll ignore it," Damon advised aloud.

"I don't think it is."

"Stefan Salvatore, you've been served."

The man on the other end handed Stefan a piece or paper — more like several as he flipped through the stapled pages. He retreated back to his car without a word and drove off. Stefan was left in a total shock and was confused. "What the hell?"

Damon pulled out a bottle of whiskey. "Found it! Finally, I thought you went completely sober on me." He eyed the open door and Stefan staring down at a sheet of paper. His mood totally deteriorated because whatever information on that paper could not be anything beneficial to their lives.

"Well what does it say?"

"Someone is seeking child support from me, this isn't adding up."

"Shit...what should we do? It's too late to even call a lawyer for this, I'm just going to go back to making that drink."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but make it two," Stefan told him.

* * *

Sybil looked out of her window in boredom. Her husband was always working and she was left at home alone. Also, things started to die down since Halloween and Thanksgiving was such a wholesome holiday to stir drama, at least that's what Cade said. She put a persian cat on her mental shopping list to keep her company.

Then it occurred to her that he never said anything about causing chaos before the next holiday. She thought about Damon's accident and even seen him hopping around with an over decorative cane twice or so. Of course, he sent a nasty glare her way and she deserved it for sure.

She dialed a number and waited for the person on the opposite end to answer.

"Los Angeles Sheriff's Department, how can we help you?"

"Hi, I'd like to anonymously report a crime."

"Okay give me a second." Sybil could hear a pen rustling in the background and tried to stop her snickering. "What would the crime be ma'am?"

"I believe there may be foul play in my neighbor's, Damon Salvatore, accident."

"And why would you say that?"

"There's some motive there," Sybil peaked out of her window again. "Bonnie Salvatore is having an affair and wanted to maybe get her husband out of the picture—permanently so she can run off with her lover."

"Thank you for your cooperation, if you don't mind me asking are you in any relation to them? I want to commend you for your bravery."

"I'm just a neighbor," Sybil said with a wicked smile.

* * *

After Elena's fifth drink it was obvious that she wouldn't be the designated driver. She said she needed to drink and made good on that saying. Caroline wasn't much behind her being on her fourth and her shaking throughout the night settled. Maybe being so high off from the ground wasn't that scary.

"You know, I am so tired of being uptight. I was never this uptight before I was married with a kid. I wanna do something out of the ordinary, like...like rob a bank!" Elena exclaimed.

"Just stop being uptight, you don't to have to commit a felony to do so," Bonnie said.

"Ugh," Elena put her hands over her head. "I need a nap."

Katherine eyed the attractive waiter who was going from table to table. "God, he's so cute, I'm wondering if we could trade tips."

Elena asked, "Don't you like have a husband?"

"I don't know, Elena, don't you like have a boyfriend?" She shot back. "I can't wait for Elijah to come back from his trip. I miss sex _sooooo_ much, my hormones make me more hornier than I actually am and I can't drink myself into oblivion because of this thing in my uterus."

"Pregnant sex is the best," Elena stated in a happy, drunk daze.

"Don't say that, you're going to love motherhood," Caroline promised. "And where's Elijah?"

Bonnie and Katherine eyed each other warily.

"Business trip. Yep, Italy." Katherine had only told this lie twice in her life and hoped to never utter it again. Elijah's absence hurt her every being everyday he was away from her.

"And he didn't want to take you?" The blonde pressed.

"You're digging," Bonnie told her and followed with a wordless 'stop.' By Katherine's tone, it didn't seem like the truth and Caroline could sense it wasn't. She decided to let her suspicions die down for the night.

* * *

After trying to make sense of the papers Stefan received, Damon decided it was time to go home. His crutches were safe and sound in his room. After all the time he spent away from his wife, he did come to the conclusion that lying about needing them was a _bit_ wrong.

"Damon, I'm home," Bonnie said aloud from the bottom of the steps. She walked in the room to see his bare-chested and hunched over the bed. It caught her off guard but she was able to recuperate. He didn't say anything and neither did she as she began to unzip the back of her off shoulder dress.

"Please don't tease me like that, baby," He pleaded.

The woman was already in her lacy undergarments and her dress was some corner of the room. She rotated while staring at her mirror in the bathroom and emerged back in their room with one of her signature robes on her body.

"Too late, Mr. Crutches."

"What if, and this is a huge hypothetical I didn't need the crutches anymore."

Bonnie sat down on the bed and said in a joking tone, "Then you and I can go at it like rabbits."

Damon straightened up in an excited matter. "Really?!"

"You are such a damn dog. You know what, goodnight Damon."

He grabbed her arm desperately. "Wait, I need your most confidential legal advice."

"Okay...what is it?" She asked hesitantly.

"Bonnie, I am so serious, this has to be between us." She nodded and he sighed before giving her his phone. "Just look at the last 4 photos and tell me what that means."

She squinted and zoomed in on the pictures. She handed Damon back his device. "When you mean this stays between us, that's just codeword for 'Don't tell Elena', right?"

Damon nodded slowly.

"I can't do that, this is not ethical! Stefan needs to tell her that–"

"He can't! Let him just get in contact with this woman alone and they squash it privately."

Bonnie shook her head firmly. "Nothing like this should not be dealt without your spouse's knowledge, we're talking about paying someone off."

"Well, we're not implicated."

"Their marriage is going to fall apart–again may I add."

"_Piuttosto loro o noi,_" Damon muttered. (Translation: Rather them than us)

* * *

**A/N: This took forever (2 months of on and off writing, mixed with being a full-time student) and it still feels lackluster? I will try to get the next chapter out next Sunday.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Sorry

Elijah Mikaelsson had always been a very calculated man. He knew that from the very age of five when he instructed his mom on how to plan his birthday party. He liked things neat and decorated. Katherine had been surprised at how carefully he chose the colors of their house - brown and red that blended into a beautiful burgundy shade. They easily had the most attractive house on the block.

He needed a break after that disastrous party, yes because it was too overwhelming for his normally collected personality. Everything came at him at a hundred miles per hour – his wife's affair and then the paternity of their baby being questioned. He knew no matter what that the child would live a comfortable life. The love he held for the mother of it would inspire him to do so.

His loft was downtown - a place he purchased before buying his home with Katherine. The happiness he felt for his now growing family dwindled since that night and he became severely depressed. The clean shaven Elijah now had a faint beard growing on his face and his hair was getting longer and shaggy.

Elijah's phone rang and he looked at the caller ID and it was none other than Klaus. His brother was one of the few people who gave his new number.

"What is it, Niklaus?" He asked in a groggy voice.

"Ah, I see someone's not having a splendid time in Italy."

Elijah scratched his head. Italy, that was the cover story that Katherine came up with? Someone could easily bump into him at a grocery store and identify him. Her lie should have been more local, more believable.

"Sure."

"Well, Damon's been in an accident and the police stopped by to interrogate Bonnie up because they believe there's foul play. American police are so silly and waste their time on the most idiotic cases, she's a lawyer I'm sure she would have found a more decent way to off Damon."

"What?" Elijah asked flabbergasted. "Well, I wish them the best and hopefully the police find nothing against Bonnie. Katherine would lose her mind without her."

"And here I thought her and Caroline were closer,"

"They were, it's just that Bonnie has been more present in her life," Elijah sighed thinking of his wife at home alone. "How is she?"

"Katherine? Ah, she's the same, running along to the salon for a fresh paint even if she so scratches her nail," Klaus told him with a laugh.

"Right...do you think she understands why I went away?"

"Aren't you working? You're the reason why she can live her comfortable lifestyle, she's aware how this works, Elijah. Though you would have told me about an international client prior to leaving, I had to find out through Caroline."

_So much for catching a hint, Niklaus_, Elijah thought sardonically.

He spoke into the phone again with certainty. "My trip will be over by the end of the week I think I need a day or two of leisure in the city of love, don't you think?"

"I'll see you soon, then," Klaus ended the call.

Elijah cursed to himself because this meant he would have to face Katherine and actually talk this time. The man had questions of course and his wounds were still fresh and too weak for honesty. This lie Katherine came up with was becoming sticky and returning home would clean it up.

* * *

"So, needless to say, this has been a crazy week for you two," Dr. O'Connell said to her patients who sat in silence. She cleared her throat. "Well, I'm glad you could make it."

Damon spit out, "Likewise. I mean we are paying you half a stack per hour so I'd expect your attendance to be in check."

"He's agitated today. Ignore him," Bonnie said, lightly kicking her husband's foot with her heel.

Cami scribbled something down about Damon's temper and met the couple with a smile. "No worries, we all have those days," she eyed the couch they were sitting on. "No crutches today, that's good."

Bonnie squeezed Damon's hand. "I sort of figured that he didn't need them anymore." So, I threw them down the stairs and it forced him to reveal himself for the liar he is.

"Okay, um, can you talk about your case if it even is that?"

"I can't talk about it now but it won't be making it to court. My lawyers will make sure of it," Bonnie said.

Damon wanted to poke his eyeballs during that session. It was way too soon for them to go back especially since Bonnie was under police custody less than 48 hours ago. She just kept pushing for them to go to counseling. He had sped walk out of the facility with Bonnie trailing behind him in a skirt and heels.

"You know, for someone who was just on crutches you sure are outrunning me," The short woman called out.

Damon stopped and turned around to face his wife. "You knew I didn't want to be there for God sakes, Bonnie you were this close to jail the other day!"

"So what? We need the help more than ever now and you never act like you want to be here. It's like our marriage isn't worth fighting for!"

He held the bridge of his nose and sighed. "After this week, I don't want to go back, do what you want. Now come on."

Bonnie stayed where she was - in the middle of the parking lot. "No, I'm not going home with you."

Damon scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous." She stood with her arms crossed and he charged towards her and grabbed her wrist in a forceful walk to the car. Bonnie screamed as loud as she could to cause a scene and she surely did - people were gawking at them. He still yanked her inside the car where she fussed and hollered like an infant child.

"Shut the fuck up!" He closed his eyes and took a breath of relief when she closed her mouth. Asserting his dominance over her had an affect on her since she stayed quiet a few minutes after their altercation. His small wife was looking out her window with her arms crossed over her now wrinkled blouse.

The raven-haired male was now driving them home. He couldn't help to steal glances at his angered wife in the passenger seat. She was adorable when she was mad and he smiled to himself thinking about how similar their tempers were. He placed a hand over her thigh.

"I had to get you in the car somehow, baby."

Her voice was stern. "_Don't_ touch me. You would have to be insane or drunk to grab me like you just did and you aren't either."

"You were acting crazy, making everyone look at us like that."

"I am giving you until next Friday to recant not going to therapy," Bonnie concluded before putting her headphones in her ears to block out her husband's objections. She felt like they were going in circles, getting dizzy and then vomiting just to start the process all over again. This time there would be a change—with or without Damon.

* * *

Caroline paced back and forth in her bedroom. This was the sort of anxiety she garnered whenever her mother forced her to confession. The blonde had been rather vindictive in high school and hated revealing the awful things she had done. She would do anything to maintain her spot as Queen Bee. Thankfully, she had time to change her ways and was now blessed with a home and family.

Her husband would be returning home from work soon. The news she had to tell him was serious and she needed to look presentable. Her hair was straightened and she wore a baby pink dress. Henri was napping peacefully in her room so the two had no interruptions. She'd even cooked his favorite English meal - Sunday roast. While she prepared that she had written down the meal plan for Thanksgiving as well because well, it didn't hurt to be organized and well prepared.

"Love, I'm home," Klaus said aloud from the bottom of the stairs.

Caroline took a deep breath and walked down the stairs in a graceful manner. Her smile was as wide as the sun. In a spontaneous effort he spun her around and kissed her. After they broke apart, Caroline kept her eyes closed much longer. This made everything way more difficult. She played with his tie and looked at him with amused eyes.

"What was that for?"

"I can't kiss my wife for the hell of it without her questioning." She kissed him this first time. "Is that roast I smell?" Klaus asked.

"Let me lead you into the kitchen, big boy," Caroline said.

At Klaus's request, they used the fine china to eat their dinner on. It was nearing six o'clock on a Friday evening and they were making great conversation. The real ugly topic would have to be brought up but Caroline wanted to live in bliss for a while longer.

The blonde laughed and stood up. "What if I said I had a strawberry cheesecake in the fridge."

Klaus laughed himself and kissed her hand before looking into her blue eyes. "Then I would marry you all over again."

Caroline turned around and began searching for the cake and a knife to slice it. She froze when she heard her phone ring. Klaus groaned before seeing who it was. Their dinner was being interrupted by none other then Enzo.

"Enzo wants you to come to the store, he says it's busy."

The blonde's lips pressed into a line and she said in a high-pitched voice, "Just text him back and say that I can't make it."

Klaus did the exact opposite and recorded a voice message. "Look, we're having a very delightful evening so maybe handle it alone, why don't you?"

"Klaus," Caroline sighed. She brought the dessert to the table and grabbed her phone to diffuse a potential argument.

"You just said you were sick of him calling out of work now he's pestering you about coming in."

"I know, I know. Here." She handed him the piece of cake.

"I'm actually feeling well-fed," Klaus pushed it back to her. "Why is he still working for you?"

"It's complicated."

Klaus threw his hands up. "What's complicated about employing someone who has expressed his attraction to you knowing that you were married?"

"I didn't mean for you to find out like this, I'm sorry. You don't want to hear this but I consider Enzo a friend and he needs this job."

The sea-eyed man laughed and stood up even and stared at her with menacing eyes. "He's a friend who wants to shag you! How could you overlook that, Caroline?"

"Klaus, I—"

"Nope you just made your stance very clear on the issue, love." He began to walk away.

Caroline yelled, "Wait!" Klaus turned around with a sigh. "What can I do to stop this? I don't want to fight, he doesn't mean what you are to me."

"Fire him. You gave me an ultimatum last month for our marriage and I made my choice, it's your turn now."

The blonde nodded weakly and swallowed. She began to clean up and put their plates in the dishwasher. Her breathing because slow and hitched like someone put a knife in her chest that nearly touched her heart. Caroline eyed the cake and its decorative glory and took the knife beside it and began stabbing at it. Repeatedly. She sunk to the floor and sobbed on the floor, holding herself.

* * *

Elena went through her lengthy shopping list for the fifth time as she strolled the aisles of her favorite grocery store. Her fridge and pantry needed major stocking so here she was at the store buying food that her boys would eat. Katherine decided to tag along too even though she wasn't much help.

"I don't understand how you do this," Katherine said, hugging her arms.

"Shop for food?"

"My housekeepers do that for me, actually. But I do hitting up Rodeo Drive."

"Every week?" Elena chimed in with little to no enthusiasm while grabbing some cupcakes from the shelf.

"Wait, can I have one of those?"

The young mother shrugged and opened the box of Hostess treats. She didn't see why not as she would have pay for it anyway. Katherine was probably starving, and Elena could tell from the way she reached for her second cupcake to scarf down.

"Katherine, is that the only thing you've had to eat today?" Elena asked concernedly.

"I may have had a bagel...that I puked up an hour afterward."

Elena sighed and stopped the cart to turn around and face her. She balanced her hands on Katherine's shoulders. "I know it's hard but you have to see what meals work for your baby - and yourself." The child coming before Katherine's needs did not go unnoticed, this was going to be the first time in life that she would have to break her selfish ways.

"Plus, eating all that sugar is not good, Misses Mikaelson!" She scolded with a small chuckle.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Don't call me by my married name; you're making me feel so ancient."

The brown-eyed woman started to belt out another laugh but soon stopped it as soon as she saw a familiar face. It was Liam and her heart had an accelerated beat. She took a deep breath before breaking away from the hug. Katherine was confused until she saw who it was.

"You need to stop looking like a mom," Katherine told her as she unbuttoned the stunned woman's blouse by a few buttons. She also grabbed her full cart of groceries and prepared to push it to checkout. That only meant she quickly plotted on making them talk. And Liam was approaching her at what seemed like a fast pace even though his legs moved regularly.

"Hey," Elena greeted awkwardly placing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Um, what are you doing here?"

"Shopping?" Liam asked sarcastically and gauged her flushed reaction.

"Right," She said softly. Her eyes wandered elsewhere and she pointed to wherever Katherine may have ran off to. "I have to go after her, she kind of stole my cart."

"Wait," Liam reached out to her and ended up latching on to her wrists. Her eyes widened in apprehension. "It's nothing bad, maybe it's for the best you sent that text that ended things for good. It hurt but seeing you now in person gave me the closure I needed."

"I am so sorry for how everything played out. But um, I never sent you a text, Liam. If anything I would have called you or met you in person."

He brought out his phone and handed it to

her to see for herself. "Look, I respect you, so I don't want to accuse you of lying."

Elena knew who exactly typed these messages out. None of them sounded like her at all. Liam was a great guy and he didn't deserve the vitriol he received from her number. Right now all she saw was red and her ears had steam blowing out of them.

The first thing the brunette did when she got home was stock her kitchen and pantry. The display was perfect just like she wanted it to be because she wanted no indications that a storm was brewing. Elena sat in silence for next hour and then realized there was something odd and clunky behind the boxes in the pantry.

Taking a deep breath, she went to investigate further even though she shouldn't have. Her eyes almost bulged from her sockets because she wished that they never landed on a bottle of liquor. Tears welled up in her eyes and her throat became itchy and dry.

Stefan wouldn't dare dream of touching a drink in her mind. He wouldn't do it without telling her or not in front of her face. He wouldn't break one of her rules. He wouldn't risk their family over this. He just wouldn't. Yet the bottle was half-empty.

The distraught woman placed it on the counter and stared at the bottle once more. Both of her hands held on the end of the table while and her head took a dip into the air while she sulked. Her crying did a total 180 and she began laughing—loudly. A glass of whiskey did look appropriate for the day she's had—and another followed by 3 more.

It isn't long before Stefan gets home from work and then their self-destruction cannot be stopped as she already is intoxicated. He walks in the kitchen to see her completely out of character and then noticed that she found his stash.

"Fuck me," He cursed in a whisper. "Elena, what are you doing?"

"Well, if it isn't the Man of the house!" She patted an empty chair. "Have a seat, why don't you?"

He folded his arms and stood arrogantly. "I think I'll stand."

Elena chuckled, she thought it was hilarious, he believed that he had a choice. Her now empty glass was being flung towards his head—he ducked and it missed his head and shattered on the living room floor. "Have a seat, please," His wife said again and he did.

"Look, it's been a stressful week and—"

She pointed at him angrily. "**No**, you—you're going to listen to me. I don't want to hear another word coming from your sorry-ass mouth." She placed a hand over her beating heart and took a deep breath. Her BAC level must have been through the roof yet the clarity her voice had only been a little staggered.

"You take so much from me, it's so exhausting. I try to be the best wife I can be but it's never good enough for anybody, you even managed to turn my own son against me. I had to _beg_ my mother to take him this weekend so I could yell at you in peace or without being vilified in his eyes. The worst part is that I keep letting you suck the life out of me. Every time I thought I was moving on, there you are just there...just there!"

"I can go if you want," He said, looking into her pained eyes. It wouldn't make things any better but it could give her the space she needed.

"No, don't you dare do that! Don't play the nonchalant, good guy like you always do, you hurt me and you broke my rules." Elena picked up the empty bottle, making him come face to face with his demons. "This, you turned to this before talking to me." He looked away.

"I tried to bury it, I did and I-I was going to get rid of it. I just wasn't expecting to find out like this, it was just one drink."

"Oh, you lying to me and not expecting me to find out things is an ongoing theme in our marriage," Elena said, her voice coated in sarcasm. "You invaded my privacy when you texted Liam pretending to be me. Then-then you take your frustration out on me and treat me like shit right after...like I was supposed to know he was going to send me that."

"I'm sorry, I saw his name and I just reacted. That day was going so perfect and I didn't want to lose you." He thought for a moment and feared the worst. "How did you even find out?"

She scoffed. "You're an insecure jackass, you know that, right?"

"I know, but I need to know."

"Why does it even matter?" Elena asked defensively.

"Can you answer my question?" Stefan asked in desperation.

"No, I'm going to bed...alone," Her speech was slowed and she rubbed her head as she stood up sensing an incoming headache. "Don't even bother coming upstairs."

* * *

Caroline came to Katherine's door bearing gifts. One was a basket of muffins and the other was a white box. She took a sigh as she waited for her friend to answer the door on the other side. Katherine opened the door in her designer sunglasses and a coat on. Caroline's eyes went wide because this was not normal for Southern California weather.

"Those better be for me," Katherine greeted.

"They are. Let me in?" Caroline said, trying to step in her house.

"Uh, nice try Martha Stewart, only the muffins are invited and whatever's in that bag."

The blonde sighed in irritation. "Damn it, Katherine, I am trying to talk to you."

"Fine, come in."

Caroline felt lighter and smiled as she walked in her friend's house. She even did a half-spin to which Katherine rolled her eyes at before taking her gift of muffins and placing it on the end table. Her blue eyes scanned the suitcases lined up by the front door while Katherine's back was turned.

"Are you skipping town?"

"More like a trip back home with my ungodly mother. Why?"

"When were you going to tell us? We care about you Katherine, you're our sister."

"It's not a big deal, just a few weeks," She shrugged. "You guys take the sister thing way too seriously."

"You're still pregnant, traveling alone can't be good," Caroline reasoned.

"I'm at the end of my first trimester, I'll be fine my doctor said so."

Caroline interlocked her fingers and sunk into the furniture and decided to let it go. "I have a question," She closed her eyes and showed her teeth in a dorky manner. "Or ten."

"Aw, look at you trying to buy me off, I knew there would be a trade-off. What's in the bag?" It was promptly handed it to her.

Katherine took out a white box that had the Bulgari logo on it. She opened it to see a rose gold watch with black and gold dials. The wrist part didn't have a latch since it was a spiral and wrapped around her arm. The bezel was beautiful and Katherine swore that she could see her reflection in the tiny diamonds. It was atleast a 30 thousand watch and she happily put it in her purse on the coat hanger.

"Okay, shoot, Blondie."

"Klaus is making me fire Enzo and has used our marriage as a bargaining chip," Caroline divulged. "I just don't know why it's so hard to do so, Enzo's...well Enzo but he makes my work environment less stressful."

"Ah, so your real husband is afraid that your work husband will whisk you away from him."

"It's not that, he thinks Enzo has overstepped too many boundaries and I don't know I like to call myself a believer of second chances."

"And third, fourth, fifth chances at the rate he's going," Katherine added.

Caroline pressed her lips. "I didn't come here to hear you agree with my husband."

"I'll cut to the chase then." The blonde straightened in her seat and readied her ears. "You want to explore this thing with Enzo, you've been married and faithful for 4 long years and you resent the rest of us for not following that cookie cutter life. Because guess what? Shit happens. There are other people who may appeal to you in life besides the person you vowed to screw every night."

"I am not attracted to Enzo," Caroline scoffed.

"Then why are struggling with this? Fire his ass! I would have a long time ago."

"Ugh." Caroline rose from her seat and exclaimed, "I'm struggling because what Klaus asked is unethical, Katherine! I can't just fire employees because my husband is jealous, that's crazy."

"Well, just tell Klaus you can't fire him because of that, some contract you made Enzo sign." The yellow-haired woman crossed her arms and looked away from her friend only for it turn back when she uttered this proposition:

"Or you just be careful, make sure the two never cross paths."

Caroline almost considered it. "I can't, I don't how to lie to his face like that."

"And you thought talking to me would help you, right?" Katherine asked, a bitter laugh escaping her lips. "I lost Elijah due to my lies and selfishness, those few fleeting moments of an affair may feel exhilarating and I won't lie it felt a good sort of different but it's not worth the everlasting pain once your partner finds out," The pregnant woman finalized with a single tear.

The Caroline at Sybil's housewarming party would have rejoiced at Katherine's karma. Hell, her prior to them talking again post-party fight would have felt triumphant. But this didn't feel right, and Katherine wasn't exactly right but she deserved forgiveness and a chance at redemption.

Her once vibrant brown eyes had severely deadened the past few weeks, everyone blamed it on the pregnancy. How could she not notice the woman's husband abandoned her when they needed to resolve their issues in that moment. Caroline felt an instant sympathy for her and knew right then and there what her choice with the Enzo crisis would be. The blonde pulled her friend in for a hug and placated a rare sobbing Katherine Mikaelson.

* * *

As promised. Elijah returned home the day he said she would. His face was fresh and he wore a Armani grey suit. It was time that he stopped running and face his biggest problem head on. He knew how much heartache she would cause him from the first day he laid eyes on her. The model was wearing red pumps and walked around the club like she owned the place—no fifty just like them. From there, he had to go up to her talk to her.

He set his bags down by the front door and did a rotation to view his home. Everything was clean to his luck but nobody was home. The house was so quiet that he figured that his wife would come downstairs at the pitter-patter of his wingtip Oxfords. Just to make sure he wasn't living in some Twilight Zone he walked upstairs to their bedroom to check and see if she was there. All he saw was another clean room but what caught his eye was a note on the dresser.

_Dear Katherine, you are still a raging, materialistic bitch. Despite your husband leaving you, no **ditching** you like the modeling agencies did as soon as you turned 30 and two sizes too big for their unrealistic views on how a woman's body should look like. You've lied and cheated your whole life so why would you stop at your own marriage, it's all you're good at. Fucking things up with the only man who's seen you outside your monetary value or sex might have been the stupidest thing you've done and trust me, I am you so I have a masterlist of all the dumbass things you've done. You wish you could remember the reason why you even had that stupid affair and with a man-child at that. Your mind circles back to lust of course, attraction, greed and the one everyone keeps telling you—your selfishness. But loneliness is one of them, Elijah was working a lot and you enjoyed the money he brought in but you were bored and needed to spice things up. Traveling back to the lonely thing, you're pretty damn lonely now. Your mistake took you back to a full 360 degrees, bitch. So, now you can't even look yourself in the mirror without getting disgusted and you would once argue Aphrodite couldn't match your beauty. But it isn't what's on the outside, it's what lurks in the inside and sweetie you are **ugly**. Well, there was so much I could have covered like the paternity of your child is an entire letter by itself. Anyways, I hope I grilled you better than Mom would have._

_With disdain, Katherine Pierce._

"Dear God," Elijah whispered as he folded the letter. His wife had wrote all those things about herself to prepare herself for her mother's criticisms. He didn't know how to react but the piece of paper revealed her demons that he knew well. It wasn't soon until he figured out that she was going home to Bulgaria.

Then he went into a frenzy and began tearing the room apart. It was out of character and reactionary and he would not apologize for destroying his seemingly perfect house. Nothing was perfect about his failing marriage. His abandonment ironically sent Katherine away and now she would not be coming home.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: New Body

Bonnie's name was officially in the clear after her mother-in-law's surprise visit to the police department. The older Salvatore wife claimed that her son's wife may have been a number of things but killer was not one. She also may have threatened the entire department with a lawsuit for even looking into this nonexistent case.

When Lily told Bonnie those words verbatim she wasn't sure if it was a compliment or insult. Either way, that boulder stress lifted from her shoulders and she could sit up straight again without slouching. Today was the day before Thanksgiving and she had a mission.

The only person she knew that was so hellbent on destroying her was the harlot down the street who tried to seduce her husband and failed. The tiny woman was dressed in blue jeans and tan boots with a sweater. It was below 70 degrees and she was feeling quite chilly as she headed to Sybil's house.

Bonnie knocked on the door three times before she got an answer. She was surprised to see Cade and the voice she was going to use doubled down in force. She took a breath, knowing that she couldn't waste her energy on someone who didn't deserve it. Sybil was the one who should have been here.

The woman put her hands over her head in frustration and removed them so they can drop at her sides. "I don't know how to say this but just tell your wife to leave me alone. I'm done with her bullshit."

"Wait, wait. What did she do, Bonnie?" She was already gone and wouldn't give him a response.

Cade blew his breath in annoyance. Sybil's childish game with these women was starting to overlap his own life. When he married her, he didn't know this would be that much of a liability. And now he was seeing things much clearer—this war was ultimately caused by Sybil and her weapons were guns while her opponents were knives.

* * *

Caroline was on her way with a very important piece of paper to deliver. She wanted to look her best while confronting Enzo. Her hair was straightened snd parted to the side and she wore a long sleeved grey dress. Of course, he opened the door instantly as soon as he saw her.

"Wow, you look—" Enzo wooing came to an abrupt end.

"Here," The blonde hastily handed him the document.

Enzo's eyes squinted in a confused frown as he skimmed it over. Resignation letter? Then he looked at Caroline who had her arms crossed and hid her true feelings with her stance. This was a betrayal—he remembered her giving him a second chance and now she was doing the opposite.

"You're firing me?"

"No, I don't have any grounds to do so." She tapped the paper in his hand. "All you have to do is sign that form and we can both be free."

"You can't get rid of me that easily, darling." Enzo stared into her unwavering eyes.

Caroline took a step back from him."What if I said you salary's worth is taped on the back of that resignation letter?"

And just like that, he was sold. Caroline didn't know to tell him right away about the check or let him talk awhile before throwing it in his face. Either way, he would be no longer working for her and by proxy her marriage would be saved. The young man came back with a pen to sign the form.

"This won't be the last of us, I know that narky husband of yours put you up to this. Not the money though, you felt bad for me and gave it away out of guilt."

"Goodbye Enzo," Caroline said cheerily as she grabbed the sheet from him. "I have a meal to bring to the family dinner at my horrid in law's house. I deal with it because I love her son and couldn't imagine life without him."

Enzo called out, "You know where I am, so if you ever need an out from your white picket bliss you claim to love so much, just give me a call."

* * *

Caroline stopped her winning smile, rotated on her heels and turned around to face him. The man had a disrespectful, playful demeanor about himself. Enzo lived for rises out of her so the best thing she could do was scoff and leave.

Katherine was walking on eggshells ever since she stepped in her mother's home or her new updtated term for what it was, a hut. The older woman scowled and berated her very company. She lived alone and was now feeling a sense of vindication after nearly two decades later her daughter had returned from the holy United States.

"This isn't the way I like my tea, Katerina," Her mother said through her gritted teeth. "Make it again."

The former model rolled her eyes. "You know my feet are swollen to the size of your calves, right?"

"Oh, please, I was making Palachinkis up to here," Her mother, Slavia,pointed at the ceiling. "Every morning to feed your мързелив father." Translation: 'lazy'.

The teapot dinged again and Katherine made her way to the kitchen. A kitchen where she had to bend down because the ceiling was short. As a little girl, she ran in here with ease to see what treats her mother whipped up. Now as a 5'10 pregnant woman it was her personal hell. She stirred the tea in a new cup before handing it to her mother.

"Just the way you like it, mother," Katherine gritted.

The woman took a sip hesitantly and her eyes lit up in satisfaction.

"This is perfection, I love when you actually give effort." Slavia placed the cup on the table. "So, are you and that English man done for?"

"We're...taking a break."

"Bullshit."

"Fine, he left me, is that what you wanna hear, you sick lady? I'm not жена material or whatever you told me when I told you I got married. I regret even telling you that Elijah even was pursuing me in the first place you have put your nasty witch curse on my relationship and I hope you're happy." (Translation: marriage)

The woman chuckled once more before sitting up straight. "I didn't do a damn thing, your back is against the wall and you're panicking my sweet, selfish daughter."

Katherine put her hands over her head in frustration. There was no way she could endure this for two weeks let alone one. The emptiness in her home drove her all the way across the world to be berated by her mother. Her miserable and lonely mother in her shed of a house. This was going to be quite a week for the two.

* * *

Damon sighed as he stood in front of the mirror buttoning up his grey polo. He so did not want to leave his comfortable and drama-free home to have dinner with his extended family. He practically gagged at the thought of driving to his mom and dad's gigantic house in Calabasas for some performative Thanksgiving dinner.

"Baby, are you almost done?" His wife called out, fixing her earrings.

"Yeah, come here, please," Damon asked.

"So," Bonnie said slowly as she sat down next to him. She took a deep breath because his cologne was that potent. "What's up?" He propped her on his lap and started to caress her thigh. Bonnie rolled her

eyes; if Damon had to be one word, it would be smooth.

"What do you want?"

"I don't want to go to my parent's house," He whined.

"You're such a baby," She shoved him, starting to stand up. "We're going and that's final."

"There's going to be so much drama! Lily invited the whole damn family."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Be ready to go in 10 minutes."

Though the main Salvatore house was a half an hour away, they hardly ever visited. It was such a shame because Lily had such a beautiful and spacious house. The tan and dark brown exterior was brightly lit by yellow lights and it proved to be a great illumination since the day was nearing towards a very black evening.

Bonnie was feeling a bit anxious and cold as the autumn breeze hit her legs. There were several cars in the garageShe loved her pencil skirts and it was appropriate enough. Her choice of top was a satin blouse from Dior. Damon took a glance at her shivering state and wrapped his arm around her.

"You're freezing. Don't tell me you want to go too?"

"No! I just...nervous I guess. This enormous place is where you grew up and you just don't seem to care or visit it."

Damon kissed her forehead to reassure her and calm her nerves down. Her small hand interlocked with his and they entered the house through the patio door. They were the latest arriving but that was all due to a particular man stalling. Still they took their empty designated seats in the center of the table. The family being there was a gross understatement and their combined silence was sickening.

"Well, hello everyone!" Damon greeted theatrically.

"You had me worried, son, I was stalling dinner because I was giving you the benefit of the doubt," Lily said with a tight smile. She stood up and asked for assistance with bringing the food out. Her husband was the first to accompany her. Stefan rose from his seat with the quickness and Damon raised an eyebrow at his eagerness.

"Don't you think he and Elena look tense?" Bonnie said in a low voice to her husband.

"They do," He noted looking at Elena's disinterested demeanor as she scrolled through her phone. Her outfit was rather questionable for a Thanksgiving dinner but the two of them couldn't finalize if it was tasteless or not from her seated position. Damon leaned in Bonnie's ear and asked in a terrified whisper, "Do you think she knows about–"

"What are you two lovebirds tweeting about?" Damon's boastful uncle, Zach, asked in a loud voice.

The two broke up and cleared their throats. "How I'd rather be gorging on Chinese takeout than here with...well you," Damon said with a smile.

"Ah, Damon, you still have that nasty tongue from you were just a little bambino." Zach turned towards Bonnie. "I don't see how you put up with him." She just laughed and rubbed Damon's shaking knee that soon subsided at her very touch.

"Where's your wife?" Damon snarled. "I'm sure Patricia keeps her Advil nearby knowing she deals with you everyday."

"Upstairs with the kids, she'll be coming back soon."

And just like clockwork, she did come and the kids ran amuck to Lily's dismay. Once she got all the food settled she gathered the kids and led them to their own table that was in the *other* dining room. It left the adults to finally pray (Damon just closed his eyes really hard and counted to 100) and then eat.

Dinner was going well enough, everyone was talking about their careers and school for their nieces and nephews who had started university in the fall. For once, they were all having a genuine, warm moment. That was until Lily began saying her *opinions*.

"Elena, dear, I like your dress," The older Salvatore woman complimented. Damon could sense a "but" statement soon after a "thank you" was given by Elena herself. He continued watching the conversation play-out while everyone else carried miscellaneous conversations.

"I don't know if I would wear it on this day though."

"What do you mean this day—a dinner for family?"

"It's not very tasteful, no," Lily placed her fork on the table. "We can just agree to disagree."

"Well, Stefan is the one who bought it." Elena smiled and reached over to rub the nape of his neck. "Right babe?"

He had no idea what she talking about but let out a strained, "Yeah, that's right." Touching his weak spot in public was a tactic; he'd agree to anything.

Lily was mortified and her tone reflected it. She was going to drop it, really, but she couldn't have her own son actively agreeing with the choice. The dress was way too sexy for a family dinner. "You think that is appropriate, son?"

Stefan rubbed his head in confusion. "I'm sorry, what are we talking about here?"

"Oh, brother," Damon muttered.

"Could you just drop it, Lily? She's young and obviously has the body for it, one of those things are something you and I don't have," Patricia spoke up to everyone's relief.

"I take care of my body."

"Youth, Lily, is what I mean."

The head of the table quieted down while Elena snickered. She gladly poured herself a glass of nearby red wine. The quicker she drank, the quicker this little dinner would pass. The men eventually left to go upstairs to smoke cigars which left the women alone. Patricia thought of a clever way to get the kids to grab the dishes. They had too much energy and orchestrating a game that could benefit them both seemed smart enough. Lily made sure that they didn't break any glasses but it just resulted in her yelling and worrying.

"Is that your third glass?" Bonnie squinted over at Elena.

"Yeah, why, you want some? I don't like sharing but I'll make an exception for you."

Bonnie sighed and decided to not criticize her drinking any further. Elena was a grown woman and her drinking probably her just acting out. She knew when Damon gave her problems like those she'd be gulping alcohol like a fish underwater.

"I know everything has been difficult with Stefan and I'm sorry for not speaking up sooner."

Elena raised her eyebrow. "Bonnie, you have nothing to apologize for. If you and I had to say sorry for out husband's mistakes, we'd be two pitiful ass bitches. I'm not that person anymore and you never were."

"Ah," The green-eyed woman chuckled. "I suppose you're right. But how can everything go back to normal after that?"

"So, you do know?" Elena's mind shifted to last week when she found out about everything—the false text messages and drinking. This was going to be a very uncomfortable conversation.

"Yeah, for about a couple of weeks now. He went to Damon first about it and Damon told me and even showed me the papers." She leaned forward, watched her surroundings and said in a lowered voice to Elena, "I just can't believe this woman decides to storm her way in his life and demands money for a kid that we don't even know that's his."

"Wait, who and what are you talking about?"

Bonnie had officially put her foot in her mouth.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus were assisting Elijah through a very bad hangover on Thanksgiving day. He had drank himself into oblivion. There was no way he could walk outside in this state, no one would be able to recognize him. The almighty Elijah Mikaelson had fallen greatly. After 7 tries of getting in one of his suits, he finally gave up.

"Tell mother I won't..." He retched again into a brown paper bag and lied on his side. "You lot get what I'm trying to say here."

"Of course," Caroline said understandably while rocking her child. "It's not like we told her that an hour ago," She added jokingly.

Elijah nodded and sighed. "It's like I can't function without Katherine."

"You sound like a lovesick teenager," Klaus teased.

"Klaus," The blonde said seriously.

"Come to think of it, it's actually kind of cute."

Henrietta started to whine and Klaus pratically sprinted to her to take her from his wife. He kissed Caroline on the cheek and promised to start the car. Supper was starting soon and Esther did not enjoy late guests.

Caroline placated her brother-in-law once again. "Elijah, she'll be back before you know it, we have to go. Try calling her, okay?"

He let out an unintelligible noise but she was gone long gone and off to her car in that drive way. She smiled at her toddler seated securely in the backseat.

"I was gone for at least five minutes and everything is set up, that's record time for you."

"Turns out little Henri was feeling cooperative today," Klaus started to reverse his way on to the street. "I

can't believe she'd leave like that."

"I haven't told you everything," Caroline admitted, momentarily closing her eyes. "This is totally the worst time to tell you and our three year old is in the backseat."

"Henri's harmless. Spill."

Spilling information was the blonde's speciality and she felt a wave of relief now that she was sharing this information with him. It hurt her knowing that she had to keep it a secret which is why she distanced herself from the friend group in the first place. That fight they had at Sybil's is what she left full details of.

"God, that is a lot." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Why did you keep it hidden love?"

"It wasn't our business or even my business to get involved their marriage but I should have said something, tried harder."

"Don't knock yourself down for this; everything happens for a reason. Whenever Katherine gets back is when they can reconcile, they keep avoiding each other which just ends up them-"

"Hurting each other more," She finished with a sigh. Klaus's silence was an indicator that he agreed. The miscommunication or rather no communication was causing more turmoil than them just sitting down and having their problems laid out on the forefront. Katherine needed to come back home.

* * *

The men in the Salvatore home were all in Giuseppe's study having what the women presumed to be a smoke. Well, they were half right but they were actually discussing a very pressing matter behind a game of poker. Their wives would kill them if they knew they were betting real money.

"All mines," Damon said gleefully taking his winnings. Zach rolled his eyes and stood up to check his phone. Really, he needed a break from his nephew's shenanigans. "Physical cash is fine but my Cashapp is 'zaddyzamon' just in case," He added.

"Aren't you like 34?" Stefan asked, annoyed. His mind was not on a frivolous poker game.

"I stopped aging at 25 but yes I and just kicked your ass in that last game," Damon boasted.

"There's something up with you," Giuseppe said to Stefan. "Dimmi."

"Ah, you don't know about the Valerie thing," Damon tsked. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

The old man's heart nearly stopped. He hadn't heard that name in years, her betrayal stung deep and he made sure that she went away for good. That same night he banished his youngest son from his home. There was so much mystery behind that story that even Damon didn't know the full scoop.

"What about her?" He gritted angrily.

"I didn't bring the documents with me but she or her lawyer sent me a 15-page dissertation," Stefan divulged, uncrossing his arms.

"About?" Giuseppe didn't like lingering statements.

"She's saying that she needs to compensated for her —or my daughter, she's seven."

"What the fuck?" Giuseppe almost yelled. "I paid her off for something like this not to bite me in the ass. Are you going to meet her? I need to be there, that kid can't be yours this is some money grab."

"Wait what? Well, how much did you pay her?" Damon asked.

"Does it matter?" Their father asked agitated.

"Well, yeah."

"I always wanted to know," Stefan added.

"Fine, let's go down memory lane, why don't we boys?" He faced his youngest. "8 years ago, you were a reckless, spoiled teenager, somehow you and my assistant embark on some sort of 'relationship'. Me and your mother came back a day early from our spring trip in Antigua and guess who I caught in bed together? Needless to say, you did what any other teenager do you leave, but like I said before you're spoiled so you take anything of value and you and her whisk off into the night on Lord knows what drugs and booze."

_Stefan stood on the side of the car with Valerie besides him as they quivered in fear of what was coming next. Their plan of going to Vegas was clearly not happening. They didn't know what they were going to do there, they just wanted live without the consequences._

_Giuseppe and the officer seemed like old pals once the conversation was heading towards an end. Stefan was the driver but he swerved as him and Valerie fought for the bottle between them. He'd wished that he never even brought it or got high before driving, he was starving but not even hunger could topple the fright he had when his father approached him._

_"Well, isn't this cute, you can't outrun me if you tried, boy."_

_"You don't want me at the house anymore," Stefan muttered._

_"No, I don't and I clearly don't want you as my PA anymore, considered yourself terminated, Ms. Tulle."_

_"Fine," Valerie said through clenched teeth and faced Stefan and embraced him. "We can still go, start anew," She whispered to him, sweet poison dripping from her lips. He believed it too, that their journey could continue still and that this was just a small blimp. That woman could talk him into roof jumping if she made it sound fun enough._

_Giuseppe watched the two interact before heading into his car and stopped himself from driving off. He wanted his son to see Valerie for what she was—an opportunist. A succubus at worst, and his starry-eyed son had been a victim of it for to_o _long._

_"How much do you want?" He called out to the strawberry blonde-haired woman._

_"What?"_

_"You heard me, name your price."_

_"Dad, just drop it, go home you can't control us anymore," Stefan said._

_"Ah, that's where you're wrong. I just got you out of DUI and I'm paying for that Porsche to get towed," Giuseppe corrected. "I am very much in control here."_

_"I don't want your money," Valerie told him._

_"Your career is over, I read all my candidates files, you're a business major, you graduated from UCLA, struggled through it I bet but still managed to get good grades."_

_"I can find a job somewhere else, Giuseppe," She said lamely._

_"To support you and him? I suppose Mcdonald's is always hir_ing." He chuckled. "And forget California, _I'll make sure you can't get a job on this entire west coast."_

_"You can't do that," Valerie scoffed, slightly breaking away from Stefan._

_"I can," The old man confirmed with an unwavering smile. This was humoring him because she was losing her confidence every time he spoke in that arrogant tone of his._

_"Don't listen to him, he's bluffing, Val." Stefan told her, interlocking his hand with her own but she was slipping away despite them being so close._

_"I-I don't know," Valerie shook her hand away. "He sounds serious, I worked way too hard for this."_

_This was heartening for Stefan to hear. Just a few hours ago they were at her place talking about their future together and finally how they could be happy. That's the thing about whirlwind romances, they were built up to exciting and passionate yes but not structured to last in the long run._

_"We'll talk about prices in the car then," Giuseppe announced before leaving the two be._

_Stefan took a deep breath and waited until his father was out of ear's length. "How_ could you?" _He asked behind pained tears._

_"I'm sorry," She said and he looked away then she went up to him and caressed his face and brushed his cries away. This, watching how his heart shattered into a million pieces wasn't what she wanted._

_"This isn't the end of us," Valerie promised._

Taken out of flashback mode, Stefan nodded at whatever his father was rambling about. He knew Damon was absolutely eating this story up from his engaged stance.

"Two hundred and fifty K?" The raven-haired brother asked, appalled.

"You need to get a DNA test, and I'm talking as soon as two weeks ago when you found this shit out," Giuseppe instructed. "I swear that girl had him in some spell."

"I can't get in contact with her, it's like she wants to do this on her own terms."

"This Valerie character sounds like a _real_ firecracker, I'm offended that her and I never met," Damon said.

"Fuck. Her. Terms." Giuseppe banged on the table at each word. "I'll have my PI track her and we'll get her here give or take next Thursday."

"I need some air," Stefan announced before walking out to the balcony.

"That sounds perfectly legal," Damon commented sarcastically. "I still won the game, but since this really put a damper on things I'll give you all until Monday morning to wire the money to me."

Bonnie was texting her husband hurriedly to come downstairs outside to the patio. That man could talk up a storm and probably was letting his phone buzz. She had just told Elena everything, she was sort of forced to because she had said entirely too much. What was most shocking was the woman's calm reaction. She even gave Bonnie a hug afterwards.

"You sent me like 10 texts in a row!" Damon exclaimed bursting through the patio door.

"Could you keep it down? I made a huge mistake tonight so that just means you made one too."

The man scratched his head. "Okay, tell me, what did 'we' do?" Bonnie pointed at the chair for him to sit.

"IaccidentallytoldElenaaboutthepapersbut she seems totally content with it."

"You seem to have problems with speed," Damon told her in an ominous voice. "So, baby, for once I'm begging you please go a little slower."

"I told Elena, on accident, about the papers."

"_Accident_?"

"Yeah, but she seems fine."

He threw his hands in the air in disbelief of his wife's lack of sensitivity. "How the hell do you accidentally drop something like that?"

"We thought she knew, remember? So I was talking to her as if she knew what we knew."

Damon laughed like he didn't have a care in the world. "You know what? Let's just take Jackson with us and go home. We're not apart of this family anymore."

"Damon, wait, we can't–"

"We're not apart of this family and we're taking the innocent with us!"

The house started to empty out and was soon returning to its quiet state. Bonnie and Damon were looking for Jackson's shoe. Of course, he would lose it right before leaving. Once Bonnie found out it in the closet upstairs she ran back down to the first floor.

"Aw, aunt Bonnie, how did you find it so fast?" Jackson asked.

"Magic," She mused. "After you put your shoes on, we're leaving."

Damon smiled and threw his keys to Bonnie. There was no way he was going to drive back home considering the mess she got them in. Her eyes pleaded to his and he shook his head negatively. The three of them walked out, one adult grumpier than the other.

"Do you have any idea why they're taking our son with them?" Stefan asked, tiredly starting the car. He wasn't going to get him out of their car.

"No idea," Elena said. "But maybe it's for the best."

Even as exhausted as Stefan was, he didn't miss the foreshadowing in her tone. He drove cautiously and quickly at the same time the two never could find that balance. If he drove cautiously, she would complain that he was going too slow if the latter she would say that he was driving too fast.

"Don't you ever get tired of it?" Elena asked, seemingly out of the blue.

"Of what, Elena?"

"Lying to me, I mean it gets old I bet. Not to mention all the other lies you would have to come up to cover this one."

"Please don't tell me this is about the drinking again—I apologized, you can't keep punishing me for that."

"Like hell I can!" Elena exclaimed. "Why do you keep lying to me?"

Stefan took a deep breath, not knowing how to diffuse the bomb that was his wife. "I don't even—this is why I can't tell you anything, look at how you're reacting."

The brunette scoffed incredulously, it was he who was covering shit up and now he was flipping it around to make her reactions seem over-the-top. She reached over to alter the steering wheel.

"Yeah, look at how I'm reacting!" She pushed him forcefully as he drove back on the road. "I am just an overactor, aren't it?"

"Grow up. We're driving—I'm driving I'm not going to fight with you right now and you're drunk."

"I am so not drunk! In fact this is the clearest I've ever seen you for who you are," Elena accused. "A liar, you are a fucking liar and looking at you makes me so angry that I could bash your fucking face in."

* * *

A phone call at 3 o'clock in the morning changed Damon's entire view on his weekend

because he would actually enjoy it. The cryptic call had been from his brother and it ended faster than he thought it would. Damon returned to his wife's sleeping side and went back to sleep. They woke up around 10 ish in the morning and he was prancing around the coffee.

"The coffee tastes the same as it did yesterday morning and the day before that, why are you so cheery?"

"No reason," He responded with a smile and sip from his mug.

"I know you all were playing poker upstairs, everyone did, you men aren't that good at hiding things. You must have won something," Bonnie predicted.

"I did," He pointed at her. "But that's not why I'm so happy today. Guess who's favorite couple won't be causing us any trouble this weekend?"

"So, an impromptu vacation. How did they make up so fast?"

"They're sitting in county jail as we speak if you think that has resemblance to a resort," Damon said casually.

Bonnie nearly spit out her caffeine. "You think this is funny? Jail is no joke, Damon."

"It was just a small accident, they hit a lampost. Don't worry, I'll post bail Monday morning. This just gives them time to think about what they did wrong."

* * *

Elijah took in consideration about calling Katherine. He dialed her number several times before pressing call. He was out of his mind for the most part but hearing her voice may have calmed his nerves. It had been a lonely 4 weeks without his partner.

"Hello," Katherine greeted from a muffled reception. No response. "Elijah, don't be stupid now your caller ID is on my phone."

"..."

"I will hang up you in five, four, three, two–"

"Katherine, wait," He pleaded. "Don't end the call, please. I just...I just hope you're having a splendid Thanksgiving."

"Uh, I guess, but we don't celebrate it here. Plus, you know a holiday about over indulging on food makes me queasy."

"Right, but here in America we celebrate it, I would have went to the family dinner but I'm too sick," He said, flustered. "How are you doing?"

"Honestly, I am in my cramped childhood home, arguing with my mother about everything she disagrees about me and my life choices, and I am in the beginning of my second trimester in ugly beige maternity clothes, so no I'm not interested in making small talk right now."

"Right, I'm sorry," He said lowly, ashamed that he missed that experience with her because of the distance.

"Do you still want me or what? I can come back to our-no, your house grab a bunch of clothes I can't fit anymore and just leave."

"Katherine, I…" Elijah sighed.

"You've had so much time to make this decision, so spit it out; tell me that I'm damaged goods that is just unfixable and unlovable." She took a deep breath and felt a sharp movement in her stomach. Elijah quieted down to hear her next movement, he wished that he was beside her at the moment. Her talking had been more staggered.

"Just say it, damn it," Katherine urged and gasped soon afterwards.

His heart could have jumped out of his chest at that moment. "What's happening?"

"It moved...the baby just moved, oh my God," Katherine realized almost on the brink of tears; she was only 14 weeks but recalled the doctor saying that fetal movement could occur. This feeling was nothing short of transcendental. The new mother wasn't expecting to feel this sort of connection with her child. "Ugh, why am I getting so emotional?" She choked out.

"No, no you should, it's a good thing that our baby is moving, he or she will be healthy, I'm sure of it."

"Our?"

"Yes, it's our child, of course I still want you, I went mad when I saw that you weren't here, this house is not a home when you aren't here with me."

"Oh, Elijah, I hate that we're apart and you're alone—I miss you so much. You know what? I'm sick of punishing myself, I am catching the fastest flight to LAX and—"

"We'll figure that out along the way, now tell me how did you feel about the baby kicking?"

Katherine chuckled and twiddled her thumbs as she described in great detail about their baby. She told him about how scared she was about the doctor since she had a fear of being in medical offices. He felt an immense amount of guilt about being gone for those weeks and she felt guilty for everything. The phonecall was necessary but talking in person would provide a clear route for their future together.

* * *

**A/N: So, next chapter is the "last" one and it will be a small time jump, so prepare for conclusions.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Me. and Mr. Jones

* * *

After a long, excruciating flight Katherine finally returned to LAX as promised. She sat down and scrolled through her phone waiting for her husband's call. He sent a text that said he was 15 minutes away but in the next 10, he greeted her in the airport with open arms.

Arms that she exuberantly ran into and made her forget about her flight, luggage, and everyone else in the damn airport. All she wanted was her husband and in his embrace she knew that she had everything she needed. Eventually they grabbed all her belongings and headed to the car. Nothing but soft touches and quietness happened between the two on the way home.

There was a shift in the way Katherine and Elijah looked at eachother. He kissed her hand and peered at her and she held his stare for the longest. It became intense and a pot of brewing desire suddenly made the car steam with heat. Soon they were outside of their home and her lips parted before taking a deep sigh.

"House," Elijah chortled awkwardly and followed up with a cough. "I mean we're home."

Katherine just chuckled to herself and he laughed too to ease the tension. He grabbed all of her luggage from the trunk, the ones he neatly placed back there in the first place. It dawned on Katherine that he was being the absolute gentlemen despite all the drama thrown their way. Even the way he closed their door while toting her bags in the house was gentle and non alarming.

"Elijah," She cooed. The indication of her voice made him drop everything and rush over to her. It was the way he walked, no ran to cover her lips with his own. The back of her head was being caressed by his limbs and her acrylics on her fingers were pulling him in, lightly scratching his back even. She pushed him on the sofa and began removing his suit jacket while he was flustered.

"Wait," He breathed in, and it pained him pushing her away. "This is lovely, but don't you think we're moving too fast." His brown eyes drop to her small baby bump; it's the roundest her stomach has ever been. There's unspoken caution there and he knows that he doesn't want to hurt her or the baby in any way.

"I'm pregnant for a reason, they never said I couldn't ever engage in sex again," The woman joked.

"Right, that you are," Elijah agreed dejectedly and sat up straight. He touched her face. "Go get some rest, we'll talk whenever you wake up."

"What? No, baby, I want this, please I've been craving all of you," Katherine pleaded and he nodded his head. The man was grabbing her bags and were taking them upstairs. She turned around and placed her arms on the back of the couch and watched him walk away. "Was it something I said?" Elijah just kept going and she eventually turned around and lied down reflecting on the moment. He wasn't wrong about her needing rest because in a matter of minutes she was sleeping.

Katherine woke up to a freshly made dinner and the delicious aroma alone could cure her hunger. For the first time in a very long time, she woke up smiling because she saw her husband cooking. He didn't even notice her leaning on the kitchen frame sporting a wide grin on her face.

"Why do we need maids when I have a five-star chef for a husband?"

"Because I work full-time?" Elijah sarcastically responded. "Sit, we need to talk." Katherine nodded and did as told nervously. The nap was just a grace period and she had prepared nothing to say. As her leg shook rapidly under the table, her mind went wild with sparse explanations. Though her and Elijah spent 4 weeks apart, she never pondered the why everything went to shit so fast.

Elijah put some pasta on her plate. She looked at him with tense eyes and he smiled in response. "Spaghetti and meatballs, I tried to keep it simple for the baby. I would offer the most decadent wine but again, I don't want you to overdrink and put the baby at risk."

"Well, thank you," She said modestly before rolling spaghetti on her plate "This is delicious."

"Oh, and make sure you eat enough as you are eating for two," Elijah noted.

"Okay," Katherine set her fork down. "You don't _have_ to keep reminding me that I'm pregnant; I'm fully aware."

"You said you were pregnant for a reason, so let's talk about it."

She slammed her hand on the table. "Don't you dare demand answers out of me, you're the one who left like a-"

"Like a what, Katerina?"

Katherine took a ridiculous bite out of her meatball and talked with her mouth full. "A coward, a fucking coward. Imagine all the lying I had to do so people wouldn't judge me for the real real reason why you left."

The man rubbed the sides of his head as she barked incessantly. "Could you not talk with your mouth full?"

"No."

"You're acting like a child."

Katherine wiped her saucy mouth with her palm. "I don't care."

"If you must know, I needed time to think and reflect on why the hell my wife would go outside of our marriage when I provide her with everything her heart desires? Nothing is never enough for you," Elijah gritted through his teeth angrily. "So, no I didn't want to talk about it right then and there dressed as Mr. Clause."

"I know nothing is never enough for me, hell you knew that when you married me!"

He sighed, closing his eyes. "I know but I thought you would change or mature within our marriage."

Katheine stood up and tucked her chair in, tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm sorry for what I did to you and you are a good man but you shouldn't have put that much faith in me because people don't change, especially people like me."

Elijah reached out for her as she departed from the table. She shook her head and removed her hand from his and began walking away again. "Katherine," He called out and she turned around. "I know it's hard to believe, but I forgive you."

That was all she needed to run back in his arms in a safe embrace.

* * *

Damon's leg violently shook in the chair as Bonnie and Dr. O'Connell spoke like they were the best of friends. It was no wonder why she wanted to continue the sessions, she must have enjoyed the doctor's company. If they wanted to be friends they could carry out that relationship outside of him.

"Damon, you seem to be spaced out. Could you sit closer to us?" Camille asked.

He gave a weak smile. "What's up doc?"

"You seem exhausted, me and Bonnie were just talking about how to deal with the stress of back-to-back holidays."

"And we seem to get the most drama on holidays," Bonnie added with a sigh.

"You could say that again." The three of them laughed.

"So, I hear you got your brother and his wife out of some legal mess?" Cami asked Damon.

"Bonnie, too, she talked to the judge and got them to drop the charges. But I did have to come out of my pocket to bail them out."

"You seem indebted to them, any other person wouldn't have paid their full bail without expecting to be repaid back."

Damon shifted in his seat a little. "Um, well, I wouldn't say indebted, but," He coughed. "Can we get some water?"

Bonnie raised her eyebrow at her husband's nervous act. Camille rose from her seat and started to find a bottle of water in her mini-fridge. She turned towards Damon and pinched him.

"Why the hell are you acting like this?" Bonnie angrily asked.

"We'll talk about it in the car," He responded lowly.

Bonnie slammed the door to car. "Okay, we're in the "car", now _talk_."

"Did I say car? I really meant for when we get home," Damon told her in an unconvincing tone.

"Yeah, right."

She watched as he suddenly turned the radio up and started singing along. Bonnie shook her head and leaned towards the window in disbelief; of course her husband would use gimmicks to distract her mind from the original topic at hand. She could not wait until they got home.

"Okay," The short woman slammed the front door behind them. "Talk now."

"I think you need to sit down for this." Bonnie took a sharp breath and sat down on the living room couch. "You might need a drink too." She started to stand up to fix it but Damon intercepted her by lightly touching her hand. He then offered to make them and she nodded.

He brought back two glasses as if he was any right to drink but the alcohol helped him form the words in his head. Then, he took another sip and really enjoyed it, and almost forgot what he had built up to tell her in the first place.

"Wanna get drunk?" He asked facetiously.

The caramel skinned woman shrugged. "I don't see a reason why not, I feel like I need to be under the influence heavily to deal with your bullshit confession."

"It's not bullshit-" He saw her pouring another glass of liquor in her glass and sighed heavily before partaking in the reckless activity.

…

After a mindless but deep consumption of Don Julio, Bonnie and Damon were now restless on the couch laughing and reminiscing. Anyone who saw the sight of them enjoying each other's company would just regard it as a happy couple telling old stories of the past.

"Ooh, remember when you wore glasses for a entire month when I said aloud in class that I liked smart guys?" Bonnie asked, laughing.

"Hey...hey," Damon slowly pointed due to his inebriated state. "In my defense, I wanted to woo you and your smart-ass comments didn't make the process as quick as it should be. I have that effect on women but you, shit? Hell no." He took another sip from his glass and looked at empty bottom closely when he was alcohol was making him more paranoid than usual.

"Well, what were you expecting me to happen, fall to my knees at the very sound of Damon Salvatore's , known campus whore, voice?" Bonnie mused, holding her head that was internally having its own merry-go-round.

It didn't take long for him to blurt out an answer. "Yes, that's usually how it works." She chucked a pillow at him and he laughed.

"You're crazy, getting me drunk and making me forget about all of life's responsibilities." Bonnie yawned. "Now, I'm sleepy, can you pretty please tell me what you had to say."

"Okay, I…" Damon trailed off and followed up with a sigh. He held his wife's hand and squeezed it. "I'm going to tell you everything that happened on your birthday here with.." He almost wretched at the anticipation of even saying her name: "Sybil."

Bonnie nodded slowly and let him recant the night. She surely did not want to relive the details and her hate for the woman was brewing all over again. What she didn't know as Damon retold the story was Elena's part. It was enough for her to sit up straight and sober up.

"I didn't...She wasn't supposed to be there," Damon sighed. "I'm sorry, so sorry that this even happened."

The drunk woman stood up and stumbled away from him. She gotten way too comfortable with him and needed to reinstate her strict boundaries again. There was no lightness in their marriage no matter the amount of insane drinking they did together. Being cold towards Damon was just instinct.

"No, no these are _your_ sins, you shouldn't be apologizing to me at all. You should be saying sorry to them and their family, putting them through hell like that."

Damon looked up at her. "What are you saying? How the hell am I going to tell them both what I did or really what happened to me caused a chain reaction?"

Bonnie threw her hands up and yelled, "Take responsibility! If you don't tell them, then maybe I will. You let them suffer for months on end, they deserve to know the truth."

"I'll tell them, my God, just stop yelling! I am a terrible person, I can admit that but you're acting like you haven't stirred up shit either!" He followed her as she walked away from him. "Accidentally' telling Elena about Valerie and let's not forget the Ivy situation."

"I told you it was an accident, oh fucking well, Damon atleast I told her the truth. You and your brother start shit by not telling the truth. Funny how you 'accidentally' withhold information from me!" Bonnie faced her back to him and crossed her arms.

"I do it for good reasons, sometimes—shit, what am I even saying?"

"You're just a liar," Bonnie hiccuped, feeling his presence behind her stiffen in a lack of confidence. "I've learned to accept the worst from you for a long time now."

They both stood and their situation was seen for precisely what it was—if he wouldn't admit to it, she would take measure into her own hands.

* * *

After a week of digging for information on Valerie, they were able to track her down and get her to California. And by they, it really just means Giuseppe Salvatore and his PI doing borderline illegal things. Alas, he informed Stefan about a meeting in a very public cafe near his house in Calabasas.

Of course, Valerie wouldn't be coming out of her own pocket to travel from where she was residing - Dallas, Texas to Southern California. So, his father expeditiously booked her flight for the end of the week and she would arrive at LAX approximately Monday morning.

Stefan told Elena and she just seemed content with it at first. She didn't want her anger to peak again and they end up having a fight again. No, she simply just focused on her Christmas plans and subsequently decorated a lively tree in front of their living room so their neighbors could see it and even become envious of its grandeur.

But what was going on inside their home was nothing to envy. The couple hardly spoke and her spending had doubled in the past two weeks. It wasn't a gradual spike in store runs because of the holiday but a deliberate way of showing her frustration with what was happening to them.

Today was the big day and they were both anxious as hell but showed it either discreetly or non discreetly. It was as though they switched roles because Stefan was the one who was nervous and checking his phone every five minutes. Elena focused in on her appearance and wanted to look absolutely stunning and had an inconvenient hair appointment before the meeting.

Stefan drove quickly, his foot probably barely touched the breaks whenever they had to stop. Elena was applying lipstick in the mirror. They sat in silence and this had become a comfortable routine for them.

"I don't think you can go to your appointment, we won't have time to-"

"Okay, just drop me off at the salon, I can miss the meeting with your cougar ex-girlfriend," Elena said, her face never faltering.

"Why even...okay, whatever, I guess I'll have to do this alone, with my father and his temper." Stefan squeezed her free hand for reassurance. "I just wish you were by my side."

She withdrew her hand from his. "It's not like this isn't the first time you've made decisions without me."

He sighed in frustration. "Is there anything that'll make you change your mind? I really want you to be there."

"Nope, this has nothing to do with me. And my stop is coming up." Elena pointed to the hair salon right before them.

…

Damon decided to come clean about his sins, as Bonnie named them, unhappily and by force. The weekend gave him some time to think and now he was going to set the tone for the new week or new year by strolling up to his brother's house and disclosing such a horrific secret. His hands were stuffed in his Brunello Cucinelli tan coat after ringing the doorbell.

The breeze he felt when he first came outside prompted him to bundle up. Now that he's waiting for someone to answer the door, he realizes that he just needed an excuse to go back in his own home. He was surprised to see Elena, who looked tired and annoyed in grey sweats.

"Hey.." Damon greeted awkwardly. "Can I come in?"

She just shrugged and opened the door for him. "Stefan's not here, but you probably knew that already."

"Ah, well um, I didn't," He answered lamely. "I've been out the family loop."

"Oh." Something was heating up in the kitchen hence the risen temperature. He was definitely interrupting something and felt even worse for intruding.

"Are you cooking or should I say attempting to cook?" He joked to break the ice. She stood there with a bored look on her face.

"Yeah, so, anyways since he isn't here I'll just get this off my chest. Please sit, this is a lot." Damon scratched the back of his head. "Damn it, I would have totally ran to the store and got some hydrangeas for you two but it slipped my mind."

_Translation: I was thinking of non-painful ways to off myself to avoid this encounter altogether. Ooh, maybe I could fake my death and run to Cuba and make a new identity for myself_.

Elena waved in front of him so he could focus on what she was saying. " Hello, I'm allergic to those you know that, right?

"Right! I would buy them for you so you could throw them away joyfully," Damon side-stepped. He felt deja vu as Elena asked him to tell her what he wanted to say. In her mind of optimism, she hoped that Damon would play the role of big brother and offer mature advice for her and Stefan's marriage.

Boy, was she wrong.

"...And I just wanted to let you know that I never intended for that to happen, not to you and the baby, God, I'd take it back if I could. When I saw you, you were unconscious and bleeding and I just couldn't come to terms that I was partly responsible for everything that happened to you. Sorry for—"

Elena closed her eyes and interrupted him darkly, "Shut up, just shut the hell up. I remember everything from that night, it was easily the most traumatic experience I've ever had in my life. I don't need your male perspective retelling it like you can provide some new insight."

"You're right, I just wanted to start the new year with no secrets, no lies, it gives me a better relationship with Bonnie and my family and you all mean the world to me," The older Salvatore said truthfully.

Elena stood up defiantly. "Well, I'm glad that you 'got this off your chest', Damon. I'm just the one who had an entire caesarean section, while in a coma may I add, so the doctor and nurse could drag out a dead fucking fetus out of my uterus."

The fire alarm sounded off and they both ran in the kitchen to see a stove fire. He didn't have a response to her explicit statement so this alarm was a shared blessing and curse. He started to panic and got a chair to disable the alarm, so the noise could stop. The older Salvatore brother wasn't really interested in seeing the entire fire department asking questions. Elena was calm about extinguishing the fire by smothering the pan with a lid without any fear about being so close to the flames.

"Are you...Elena, did you purposefully start this fire?" Damon asked, after putting two and two together. She looked away, crossing her arms and he exhaled disappointedly. "How long have you been doing this?"

"I don't know, maybe since I found out that Stefan was drinking again."

"You can't make fires because you're angry at him, it's dangerous and fire is uncontrollable," Damon advised, with cautious eyes.

Elena ran over to extinguished pan and uncovered it and held the lid out to him.

"Oh, no, I have this **_completely_** under control, this ironically is one of the few things I can control in my life. This stays between us because you should have never came to my house with this late-ass apology in the first place."

Damon took a step back from her. "Sorry for intruding, I just wanted to make things right."

"Make things right by not saying anything. I won't tell Stefan, you kept this from him for months, he won't forgive you, not right away."

Her back was faced towards him and she could hear him objecting to her idea in her head where Damon would have an act virtue for once. He never even wanted to come clean but this was even worse than hiding the truth. This was a backend deal that neither of them were proud of. Elena turned around when she heard her front door close.

…

Shortly afterwards, Stefan arrived home and went straight upstairs to find Elena wrapped in their covers. He kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed with her and embraced her underneath the duvet. She wasn't fully sleep and brought her body closer to him and sighed happily.

"How are you?" He asked while stroking her right arm with his thumb.

"Lately, I've been lashing out because I was so angry but today I just feel numb, sort of dissipated even." Elena turned around to face her partner, tears brimming from her face and he wiped them away. "I don't want to be mad at you anymore, it hurts."

"God, I'm such an idiot, all of this is my fault. I don't deserve you," Stefan apologized sincerely.

"I can't blame you for everything and you shouldn't either. We can move forward again."

"I really think you should have been there today," He said. "We needed a united front."

"Was the…child there? I'm sorry, this is really odd to me."

"No, she wasn't, but she had pictures and I had to tweeze a piece of my hair for DNA."

Elena sat up and brought her knees to her chest. "And then what?"

"We find out if I have some kid out there." Stefan gauged her reaction. "We don't have to talk about this now."

"No, no, I want to, can I see what she looks like?" He handed her the photo.

She examined the picture—all of them, closely and marvelled at the similarities of the little girl and Stefan's eyes. Even her hair had a golden brown hue to it that resembled his own. On the back of the photo it read her name; Taylor. Elena covered her mouth and tears brimmed from her eyes. Ever since they lost their baby, the grief-stricken mother was stuck in the worst stage of her life.

Even though the proper reaction for her to reject this lovechild, she can't even bring herself to such denial. The water from her eyes were happy despite how fast they crossed her cheeks. She hugged Stefan tightly who was baffled at her reaction but still reciprocated her affections nonetheless.

* * *

Caroline was hosting her annual Christmas holiday party and her spirits were usually high. Only for except that she on a strict Beach Diet to fit into a one of kind Vivienne Westwood red gown. Today was her last and final time to see if she could fit it. Her weight was at 130 pounds but her hips had been the part of her body that didn't have a direct invitation inside the dress.

She sighed as she put on the gown knowing it wouldn't slide up her body without holding her breath. Her final attempt was the corset in the back of her closet. One that her husband advised her not to wear because of the overflowing evidence of the body shapers to be damaging to the internal organs.

"Blah, blah, blah, Klaus. If I want to fit into my dress then I will do so," Caroline convinced herself as she examined her cinched waist in the mirror.

"Mommy, we need more cookies, stat!" Henrietta commanded as she boldly walked into her mother's room.

"Henri! Mommy's changing now, go, I'll be there in a minute."

"What's that?" The inquisitive 3 year old poked at her mother's corset.

"Um, a shirt, listen tell daddy that he needs to put on his Santa hat because the party is about to start," Caroline told her daughter who nodded and sped downstairs.

Afterwards, she slipped on her beloved dress and felt a temporary victory. She met her goal at the cost of lying to Henri's face knowing that small children were gullible as ever. The blonde was an absolute stunner as she walked downstairs and was given compliments by her guests but she felt like a complete cheater.

…  
Laughs and conversation filled the happy atmosphere at Caroline and Klaus's house. Every couple was close to their partner and there was not a phone in sight. The children ran around on their respective sugar highs from all the sweets. The even sweeter bells of Christmas music served as a delight background.

"I don't miss snow or cold whatsoever, no but I wish we had it during Christmas," Katherine said sorrowfully.

"What do you know about the cold?" Damon asked intrusively.

Elijah rubbed his wife's shoulder because just speaking more than two words to the Salvatore made her blood boil.

"I lived on Fifth Avenue for 8 years, the seasons changed, you troll," The ex-model shot back.

Before Damon could give a snarky reply, Caroline interrupted them. She dinged her glass. "I have a snowmobile," She motioned for her guests to follow her outside where she would power it on. She struggled a bit with it and Klaus had to come to her assistance. He thought the machine was entirely too much but Caroline argued with the year that everyone had that a little snow could be signal that the new one would improve. Finally, a small flurry started to spew out the machine and everyone crowded the perimeter of the pool in amazement.

"I have to say, you did it Caroline," Bonnie complimented as the other wives started form their own circle.

"Don't I always?" The blonde smiled.

"I only give out compliments every six months, don't push it," Bonnie joked and everyone laughed afterwards.

"Damn it, you all are going to make cry...and I don't cry ever!" Katherine wiped the apex of her eye with her index finger. "Elijah and I are going on a month couples therapy retreat. Who knows, maybe we'll stay there for a while longer."

They were all silent until Bonnie spoke to lighten the mood. "That sounds a hell of lot more intriguing than what I'm in right now. Take all the time you need, Katherine."

"Yeah, we'll be here when you get back," Elena reassured grabbing the pregnant woman's hand.

Caroline sighed dramatically. "Yes, you and your presence will be missed on this street, your house is going to be so _empty_."

"And your _spacious_ walk-in closet will weep in your presence," Elena added with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"You know what? I always wanted to know if your Valentino shades would look good in this weather." Bonnie wondered aloud.

Katherine looked at the 3 of them who were clearly up to no good. "You bitches better not," She warned venomously.

"Oh, but we will. No, honestly, take all the time you need, I hate to say it but it's toxic here," Bonnie told her truthfully.

"What if I give birth there?"

"You better be back before then or we will come find you," Elena pointed at her.

"Group hug?" The blonde in the group offered with open arms.

In typical Caroline Forbes-Mikaelson fashion, she embraced them tightly before they could even answer. Though there was underlying jealousy for their friend who was able to break away from this town even for a small while but remaining wives buried it in the sake of wasn't like they could deny her positive spirit and the hug felt amazing, like all the possibilities for next year would bring nothing but good fortune. At one point all of them were playing with fire within their respective partnerships, perhaps the match could be extinguished in this very moment.

* * *

END OF SECTION I.

* * *

**A/N: It's been a blast and I've enjoyed writing this but I needed to semi-finish atleast one of my stories and this one is the my stories one I see with a possible ending so far. The next part will be the last and will have a six-month time jump, starting with a birthday party for one of our wives. Drama ensues as we see what each respective marriage has been up-to. Maybe I'll post it in January or sooner than that if the demand is high.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Start-Up

**A/N; happy new year! this is a little something I started two months ago and finished today, so please enjoy. this is a rough 6 month time jump.**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Start-Up

An extra ass birthday party is what Elena needed for her 25th. She chose to have a theme of Barbie and versions of the doll were options to try. Planning a party that had this type of theme required a hefty penny but everyone knows _happy wife, happy life_ means having a limitless credit card. It was honestly a fun excuse for the girls to dress up.

On the flip-side, it was refreshing to dress up and just forget the woes of their lives for a few hours while indulging on free food and booze. Well, maybe not that much booze because of the kids, always keep an eye for the kids.

Speaking of, Katherine was nursing a beautiful newborn and planned to dress her accordingly. She was nearly two months and cute as a and Elijah couldn't be happier and more healed though the lack of sleep they were receiving was one of disadvantages of having their precious Nadia.

Even nights that the baby did sleep, she had intense insomnia that made stay awake in worry for her daughter despite the baby monitor. It was Elijah who convinced her that she could commit to being a mom before and during her pregnancy and of course he did it after. He also noticed her sleepless nights watching over Nadia and had to urge her to come to bed. There was talks of a nanny but there would have to be extensive probing for the right one as Katherine trusted absolutely _nobody._

As for Caroline and Klaus, they were doing relatively well before he found his wife's diet pills. She naturally lied about them and a fight resulted since he flushed them down the toilet to prove that they were indeed hers. After a few days of not talking and tense air, she admitted to him that she had a problem with her body image as of recent and vowed to never touch the pills again, and she hasn't since February. Klaus can get rid of the pills but she was still watching her weight closely.

At least her business was flourishing and she was set to open a store more closer to home.

Everyone thought Elena would eventually breakdown considering her now extended family life but remarkably she didn't. Even her secret small fires had lowered in the new year. She had enrolled in online classes at The University of Phoenix and was planning to receive her associate's degree in writing. Her best friend had been her Macbook and the other was coffee.

The young woman had learned to love the little girl that seemingly came out of nowhere. Sienna was a bright-haired girl with freckles across her face and was as quiet and reserved when she was first introduced to their family. Now, in the nicest way, couldn't stop talking and sharing her ideas since she was more comfortable in their well she defined 'super big' house. She had started calling Stefan 'dad' and his heart swelled every-time she said it. Sienna was his first girl and he'd give up the world for her, but it was also a bittersweet feeling because Valerie was being selfish and kept her very existence hidden until she needed something.

The former assistant had run through all her payoff money and with her recently deceases mother and being unemployed she had to take necessary measures. She had a condo in Downtown LA courtesy of the Salvatore family and lived rent-free as long as Sienna lived with her. It was their little backend deal to knockoff the back child support pay. She'd even got a weekly stipend to keep her distance from their home. A driver came to drop and pick Sienna up at Stefan and Elena's house.

They couldn't have people talking, no. It was an arrangement that she agreed to since the commute to Malibu would be annoying. Plus, Valerie was a canon-ball, they couldn't control what she did when she drove to their little bubble of Suburbia. As far as the neighborhood knew, the lovechild appeared out of nowhere.

Bonnie and Damon were regularly attending therapy, still. It wasn't like the man wanted to go, no he still despised the sessions but learned to tolerate the time they spent there. He looked at it as a task, like paying bills and rent or maintaining the house. Sometimes they went for joint massages afterwards. She knew how hard it was for him to open up and came up with little rewards after attending.

She finally got her in-home office so she can practice law again. It was refreshing and she kept pushing it back because of all the drama and bullshit last year. Now she was focused and doing the the thing she loved the most—winning. Three cases in a row to be exact ever since she came back on the scene. Though she might have ran into something that could threaten the rebirth of her career.

_Bonnie rubbed the sides of her head as she was getting her feet rubbed. There was a gnawing question in the back of her head despite the pleasure she felt from her husband's hands. She closed her eyes._

_"You're rubbing my feet like the rent is due, you must want something," The lawyer predicted, keeping her eyes closed._

_"Who, me?" Damon asked foolishly. "I just wanted to help you celebrate your win," He pointed to the Dom Perignon that was half way gone. "It's your third by the way, you're totally killing shit."_

_"Why thank you, kiss-ass," She joked, leaning her head back when he chuckled again._

_"Okay, wiggle them." He let go of her black-painted toes and she did as told, failing to hold back her laughter. She really didn't see the point of his test but found enjoyment in it. "How do they feel?"_

_"Loose, but good." He came up to give her a peck on the lips. Still she felt as thought she wasn't showing enough gratitude for his attentive hands and grabbed the collar of his shirt. They were in a very combative kiss as he towered on top of her and her leg grazed his waist in a way to make him lose all cautiousness. He made his way to her neck and collarbone._

_"I wanna get you pregnant," Damon whispered every word between every smooch._

_Stop. Bonnie did a full stop of writhing and moaning underneath him and truth to be told she may have been performing, so to speak.. He was definitely asking for too much. She buttoned up her shirt that somehow got undone during their fooling around on the couch._

_"This is an ambush."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "Starting a family is an ambush?"_

_"Yes, especially since that is last thing I want right now." She watched the disappointment flare up in his eyes. "Not now, Damon."_

_The now fed-up man stood up. "When the hell is it going to be a right time? People who aren't together have kids like that," He snapped his fingers._

_"I just started my firm and work from home already, a child would just add on to that stress," She mentioned._

_"And? You know you don't have to actually work, none of these bitches around here work and you'd actually have a valid excuse."_

_Bonnie rolled her eyes at him thinking money was the issue at hand. "I still would need something to stimulate my mind in the meantime until the baby comes."_

_Damon had a sudden epiphany. "You just agreed to have my child." He picked his wife of 5'1 and swirled her petite body around in their living room. After her squealing and begging him to stop spinning them, he finally stopped._

_"Okay," Bonnie wrapped her hands around his neck. "Maybe I did."_

At the moment, it was what he wanted to hear.

Elena was in the mirror re-applying her pink lipgloss in her bedroom. Her makeup was professionally done and her brown hair was styled in a low ponytail. She had on gold hoops, with a gold necklace around her neck, so she could resemble the Original Barbie. The brunette had just slipped into a vintage strapless black dress that hugged her curves and had a wavy finish on the floor where it pooled.

This was just her opening look. She had three or four more since walking around in a black gown in the start of summer wasn't healthy.

She heard excited knocks on the door, knowing from the chatter it was her two little ones.

"Yes, Jackson and Sienna, you can come in."

"Mom! Everyone downstairs is waiting for you," Jackson pouted in his blue suit, looking like baby version of Ken at prom.

"But you look very pretty," Sienna added, sparkling in her blue dress.

"So do you, sweetheart," The woman complimented back.

* * *

Elena made a grand entrance into general population which was an influx of people dressed as various versions of Barbie and Ken. Katherine took a bubblegum pop approach and dressed in all pink jumpsuit and her baby matched with her. Nadia was waddling around in her carseat before Katherine removed her from it. She was so lost in her child's hazel eyes that she didn't even notice the rest of her friend patiently waiting to greet her.

"Oh," The new mother put a strand of hair behind her ear. She took a look at Bonnie's silver-sequined body suit that hugged her small curvy. "You're quite shiny."

"You are glowing, Kat," Bonnie complimented.

"If it wasn't for my concealer I'd be looking mummified," Katherine groaned, handing her what she wanted all along, the baby. Bonnie made all sorts of silly faces to the infant to entertain her. Katherine folded her arms impatiently. "Don't take too long with her, she gets mom-gry."

"Mom-gry?"

"Hungry for her mama's affection, yes." Bonnie raised a brow and laughed loudly. "I'm still working on the name."

"They call that being spoiled in my family," She showed Nadia's content face. "But she seems to like me." The ex-model still wasn't convinced. Bonnie sighed; "If you want me to be her godmother, you have to let me spend time with her."

"I do-"

"Hello, it's godmother number two," Caroline approached them wearing a hot pink latex dress and heels. Her hair, or wig more accurately put, was styled in bangs. The blonde was right over Bonnie's shoulder reaching for the baby and successfully getting the infant in her arms.

The two had been having a friendly competition since Katherine couldn't choose between the two to be Nadia'a godmother. Elena came over to them in a new outfit choice—a white blouse and red mini skirt adjoined with some gold hoops. The person on her side was none other than their new neighbor, Krystal Parker. She and her husband, Luke, moved in at the beginning of March. Katherine could feel her molars grinding in irritation. Let's just say the two women did not get off on the right foot.

"I said, Hi Katherine," Krystal waved in front of her. Her outfit that consisted of red, white and blue was a busty patriotic statement. Since Sybil's departing on a strange December night, there had been no new contenders for Katherine. Ever since Krystal showed up on the spot dangling friendship in front of other 3 dear friends, she knew eliminating her, would be her second priority after her child.

"Oh, hi, Krystal," The ex-model greeted after daydreaming about the woman's demise. "You look very...political."

"And your outfit is cute too, the pink is too safe for my liking but still cute," The Parker wife semi-complimented back and the two were currently in a death stare.

"Well! Krystal and I are going to take more pictures," Elena announced to put a stop to their staring. The two women walked away and Katherine straightened up, silently chanting to herself.

"I _hate_ her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her!"

Bonnie and Caroline gave her a pitiful look. "We know," they both said in unison.

...

Stefan joyfully approached Elena as she talked with her friends. He put his hand on her waist as he politely excused them from the party population altogether by heading inside their house through the patio. He closed the blinds and turned to face her again and she played with his tie.

You got me all alone because...?" She asked with a dash of flirtation in her voice.

"Well," Stefan dragged out his words to stall his true intentions with her. "I wanted to ask you personally if you liked your party?"

"It's perfect, thank you. 'Liked'? There are still people out there that we have to entertain," Elena lamely said.

"They can entertain themselves," He leaned in her ear and continued naughtily, "But you and I can start our own."

"I-Is that right?" The ravenous man before her nodded and kissed her languidly. It was a rash idea to separate her from the party for some risky quickie, so this had to be a precise approach. Still, the kiss wasn't enough to cure his appetite. His lips dipped into her neck next.

"This cannot last long, people are going to—_mmm_, catch on—_mmm_." He backed her along the kitchen counter and lifted her on it for better access. They kept kissing despite the change in position. Clearly, they would be starting and finishing whatever they were going to do on that counter top.

There were certain details that she knew drove him wild like her manicured nails raking the blunt hairs on the nape of his neck and the way her leg pulled them closer, but more so how her thin heel grazed the calf of his leg. When her eyes weren't cast down on Stefan who was adorning her cleavage, she looked at the patio door and could hear faint chatter and the stereo from outside.

Elena thanked God, no her man for closing the blinds as this was not a sacred sight.

She reached for his belt buckle and began to unhook it before he intercepted her. In response, she let out a disappointed whimper and moved her hips against his in frustration. The painful swell in his pants made it damn near impossible to resist his reserved invite to be inside of her.

"Baby, not now," Stefan placated, smoothing out her hair and she stopped. He walked his hand up her thigh then under her skirt to touch her throbbing, just recently waxed pussy that he concluded she got at the _day spa with the girls_ she vaguely told him that she went the other day.

"You're so fucking hot and so fucking wet, I wanna taste you. _Aprimi per me_. Please."

Elena blushed at the vulgar way he was praising her. She wasn't opposed to talking dirty but wasn't a fan of mouthy sex. He dropped to his knees, kissing at her feet and eventually her legs, her thighs and then eventually where she craved him the most.

"_Il tuo piacere è miniere._"

Right as things were heating up, there was some knocking on the front door. It was quite loud enough for them hear considering the distance from the kitchen and the living room.

"You know you have to answer that, right?" Elena cocked a brow.

"And that can wait until this is over."

"_Stefan_."

"Fine, fine, I'm up." He was dusting off his knees and the brunette laughed at the sight before her with her legs closed. His hair was ruffled too along with his now wrinkled and unbuttoned dress shirt that was missing the jacket and tie.

So much for a presentable Hollywood Ken.

He assumed Elena was making herself decent in the kitchen while he went to see who their guest was. The person was already on his bad side with their shit timing. On the other-side of the door was his biggest mistake.

"Valerie?" The man asked with a squinted expression and looked outside see if she had drove here herself. The lady brushed right past him.

"You look overdressed for a birthday 'dinner'," She commented.

His mind was still jumbled from earlier. "What? Oh—oh we cancelled it, I thought I told you. Why are you here and more importantly how did you get here?"

Valerie smiled. "Let's just say I have my ways. Where's Sienna? She told me that she's having a great time at the birthday party which is kind of ironic because I thought that the four of you were going out for dinner."

"Why does it matter?" Stefan stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"It matters because you kept it from me, you can't just make parental decisions without me!"

"You're acting like we fled the country with her, it's a backyard party for God's sake."

"Yeah, with all your friends, who are common, nosy suburban people, they'll corner my child and get the information they desperately want," Valerie countered. "You know what, she would be safer in a different country where they don't know who your family is and won't care to pry."

Stefan let out a dry laugh. "You just said so much bullshit that I don't even know where to start. Like that last sentence? Just make that make sense for me, please."

Elena had entered the living room now to see them arguing. She had her heels off and carried them with her only to set them down on an end table. "What's going on?" The doe-eyed woman held Stefan's hand, sensing his angry disposition.

"Oh, here comes the Misses herself," Valerie scoffed. "Acting like you haven't been listening in on our conversation so you can come in at the perfect time to play Stepford wife #10."

"Valerie, my house is 4,600 square feet so when you walk in you don't see the kitchen, I know it takes some time getting used to that since you're used to the latter."

"Ooh, _numbers_!" She exclaimed in faux-excitement and faced Stefan. "I am so glad that you decided to take the time to give her a crash course in numbers in the thousands, really I am." The 30-something year old waved in Elena's direction, who was frowning. She was starting to shrink in her presence but covered it in hostility. "Look how eager she is to spread the knowledge."

Stefan's eyes were glaring right at his ex and she was glaring right back at him. The interaction between her and Elena couldn't go any more left and there was no amount of apologies to make it right. Not that Valerie would give the young mother any sincere sorry. Her fuse was already short from arguing with her child's father.

"Can you please get Sienna and help her pack her bags, please," He told Elena. She nodded and obliged by making herself scarce.

Once he and Valerie were alone, he placed his hand on his face in frustration. Mainly because he was interrupted for something so asinine.

"It's her birthday," Stefan said aloud, tired almost.

"Look, I didn't come here to make that comment towards her. I'm sure she's a smart girl, she really has the looks to match," Valerie responded without much conviction. The insult was just for fun but in hindsight, it was bitchy and maybe even hurtful to Elena.

"Right, disrespect, invalidate, belittle are the correct words for it. What you did and what you're doing is unnecessary and spiteful and it won't go unchecked anymore," Stefan informed.

"What do you mean-"

"Mom, you're here," Sienna greeted, bringing life and positivity to the room. "Hey! You're not dressed up," She realized as she looked at her mother's casual attire.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but we're leaving," She told her, through gritted teeth. The couple across from clearly planned for her to break the news to the young girl that she had to leave their house. They did it without saying a word to each other about it and now she was starting to look like the bad guy.

"Ugh, why? We haven't even cut the cake yet," Sienna pointed out.

"After I help you get your bag, we can cut you the biggest slice of the cake," Elena comprised.

"I'll start doing that now," Stefan told her, walking towards the kitchen.

"And when you get home we order pizza and watch as many Barbie movies as you want, baby," Valerie added.

The little girl was giddy for both options but deep down, Valerie knew nothing could be be the official thing dressing and pretending to be a Barbie doll.

* * *

It's a regular day again and Bonnie decided to take her afternoon lap around the block. Running made her heartbeat quicker and gave her a boost to finish the rest of her day. Keeping her mind busy and off the baby nonsense seemed to be increasingly difficult.

Damon's name pops on her phone screen as she slows down her route. Choosing to answer it is an entire hesitation within itself.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Just calling to check up on you," Damon said happily. "How are you doing?"

"I'm—"

"Are you outside?"

"Yeah, I'm running right now." An exaggerated sigh escaped her lips to prove she was. "Could you call me later?" She was the one who hung up first and sighed as she trudged back home to run around some more. Someone who did notice the woman's circling was Krystal Parker who was watering her front lawn in glasses to block the bright sun.

"Bonnie hey!" She removed her sunglasses to wave at her. "It's 87 degrees out here."

"Oh wow, I guess time does fly when you're trying to avoid your husband," Bonnie spoke freely. "I'm sorry, your marriage is fairly new, I wouldn't wish that on you."

"No, that's fine, there are days where I'm not the happiest to see Luke's face." They both laughed. "You should come in for a drink, it's really hot out here."

"I mean why not?" The enemy of her friend could also be her friend too. It's not like Katherine could stop her from having friends. All she had to do leave her name out of her friendly conversations with Krystal.

* * *

Something was gnawing at the back of Caroline's mind, so much so that she acted on it. During her lunch break, she called Elena. There was no one in her office in the back so the only sound she heard was the ringing that seemed like it went on forever. She really needed to say how she truly felt about the party.

"Caroline, hi," Elena greeted. "What's up?"

"Hi, to you too, and nothing I was just calling you during my break because I realized something."

"And what was that?"

"When I was saying random party ideas, you kind of took the Barbie one and claimed it to be your own," The blonde reminded her. "It was kind of going to be one of my themes for my 25th."

"Caroline, the party is _kind of_ over, and I didn't know you owned Pinterest, considering that's where I got the idea. My party is before yours and I'm sure you can find a new theme."

Pinterest? Whoever was the Salvatore fooling was not Caroline. This was just straight up stealing, atleast credit should be given. She never received any gratitude for any of her contributions. All she got was a careless half-ass answer from her supposed best friend.

"And you know what, this conversation is _so_ kind of over!

...

Elena's eyebrows scrunched up into confusion after her abrupt phonecall with Caroline. It was a Tuesday afternoon and she was complaining about a party that ended on Saturday. Sure, she'd been inspired by her idea, but it didn't warrant that tone over the phone.

The brunette was scared to answer the phone because she didn't want to be interrogated on why she never returned to her party. She never called to check in with everyone and they didn't call to check on her. After Sunday, she called her mother and told her everything and it made her feel better, but her mood was still very desolate.

Of course, Caroline would call her about on some superficial shit and not the important shit.

She heard her doorbell ring and groaned before pulling her phone out to check her security camera. The woman did not want to open any doors for unidentified guests. "Mom?" She asked in horror, unaware that her mother could hear her.

"Yes, it's your mom, now open the door, these bags are heavy, sweetheart," Isobel responded.

After unpacking her mother's belongings in a far off guest room, it was almost five. Isobel sat on her bed cross legged, reading some books in her glasses. Elena stood in the corner, straight as a statue.

"Is there anything else you want me to get you mom?"

The older woman pondered on it, taking a dramatic pause from her book. "Hmm, maybe some water, room temperature please and preferably Fiji."

"I'll go see what I have in the pantry," Elena said through annoyed, gritted teeth.

When the brunette left her pantry with the water, she came out facing Stefan who had retrieved an apple from the refrigerator. Elena nearly jumped at his presence, her mother and him did not need to see eachother unprepared.

"Oh, Stefan, what are you doing here?"

"I think I live here," He replied sarcastically.

Elena chuckled nervously. "I mean what are you doing home so early, like honestly, this is unexpected."

It's around the same time I always come home to you," Stefan shrugged, taking a bite from his apple. "Why do you have room temperature water, you hate room temperature water."

"Well, it's-"

"Elena, I'm getting really thirsty, what are you even doing down there? Lord, please tell me you haven't attempted to start a meal," Isobel said from the top of the stairs.

"Oh, hell no," Stefan cursed. "Why is she here—you know what? I don't care, she has to go."

They engage in whisper argument about her mom's fate. "I can't just kick her out, her commute here is 3 hours."

"We despise each other, why does she even want to be around me? This is Malibu, get a beach house through Airbnb and drive out to visit at reasonable and scheduled time."

Elena pointed at herself and then at him as she whisper spoke. "I'm her only daughter, we're family, insinuating that she stay alone is very insensitive."

"Okay, well I'm going to take my insensitivity to the basement until you convince her to go home," Stefan said in conclusion.

The brunette rolled her eyes at his 'it's either her or me' statement and thinking hiding in the basement would make her decision easy. She couldn't tell him the real reason why Isobel had come to visit. Her moment of weakness, no sadness resulted in her calling her mother and venting about her marriage. Now Isobel felt like she was 'needed' in their household.

"I really don't want come down there because I'm still exhausted from my trip, so could you please bring me the damn water, Elena."

Quite an interesting week awaited them.


End file.
